Life As A Teenage Witch
by DracosGirlMakayla
Summary: Draco Malfoy, and Gweneth Rivera, a Ravenclaw fall in love. She has a secret past unknown to her. He has a past he wished wasn't true. Can love, courage, and strength help them eventually defeat Lucious and Voldemort? Chapter 36! He knows she's pregnant!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I really wish I did, but I don't.  
  
It was a rainy night and I was asleep in bed. All was well, as it had been for years. I was dreaming of happy times, and was blissfully sleeping.  
  
My sister was sound asleep as well. Quiet as mouse for a change. Sleeping in the bed next to mine.  
  
"Girls. Girls wake up!" My mother burst into our rooms and woke us from our peaceful sleep.  
  
"Mmmm. What time is it?" I moaned as I pulled the covers over my head.  
  
"Three dear. Get up girls, I have something important to tell you." She sat on my sister's bed.  
  
"Yes?" I prompted.  
  
"I know this will be hard to believe, and I know it may frighten you a little. I'd be a little worried if it didn't. Please promise you will keep this to yourselves." She pleaded.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever woman. Get to the point will ya?" My sister yawned.  
  
"You two have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She exclaimed with delight.  
  
"Holy crap! What are you talking about?" My sister yelled.  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady! Anyway, what I'm telling you is that you two have been accepted to a school for young witches and wizards! Hogwarts is the finest witch school in Europe!" She explained.  
  
"But how? We're not witches. Witches don't exist. Do they?' I stared questioningly.  
  
"But they do. Haven't you ever done something that you couldn't quite explain?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you mean to tell me all those times that the dishes broke, it was us? All the books flying? The rockslide? It was all us?" I panicked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. You will be attending Hogwarts to learn to use and control your powers. I went there when I was a girl. So did your father. I'm a witch. Your father's a wizard." She smiled.  
  
"Prove it!" Misti grinned.  
  
"Fine then." Mom smirked as she pulled a wand out of her robe and smiled. She waved it and blew the covers off of us!  
  
"Wow!" I gasped.  
  
"Do it again!" Misti jumped up in excitement.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" She asked.  
  
We both nodded with shocked faces. That was so cool.  
  
"I do now. When do we go?" I asked.  
  
"Next month! You'll be sent there on a train. Oh you'll love it dears. I just know you will." My mom clapped her hands.  
  
"So what's it like there?" I asked.  
  
"It is beautiful. You'll be sorted into your houses. There four, Gryffindore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." My mother said the last with a slight shudder.  
  
"I want to be in Ravenclaw." I smiled. I had no idea why I wanted to be there. I just did.  
  
"I want to be in Slytherin." Misti grinned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now girls, I expect you both to be very good. I want you both to take care of each other, and do as your teachers say." My mother hugged us.  
  
"Like your mother said, be good, and don't get into too much trouble." My father hugged us too.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Bye." My sister walked onto the train.  
  
"Bye mom. Bye dad." I waved and ran along after her.  
  
I stepped onto the train and opened a door that I hoped was hers. However it wasn't. It was already occupied by three boys.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought my sister was in here. Have you seen a girl with red hair, brown eyes, wearing all black?" I asked them.  
  
"Yeah. She joined another compartment. They're all full. You can sit with us if you want." A blonde boy offered.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Gweneth, Gweneth Rivera." I introduced myself.  
  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and Goyle. We're getting into Slytherin. How 'bout you?" He asked.  
  
"I want to be in Ravenclaw. If I can't have that then I want to be in Slytherin." I answered.  
  
"Good choice. If I didn't know I'm already getting into Slytherin, I'd pick Ravenclaw second. Anything but Gryffindore." He spat the last word as if it were poison.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because they are a bunch of loser know-it-alls." He laughed.  
  
"Hufflepuff sounds the worst to me. It sounds like a bunch of little girls in pink frills." I giggled.  
  
"They do don't they." He smirked.  
  
"Do your friends over there talk?" I asked.  
  
"Not much. They're kinda stupid." He whispered.  
  
"Ohh. I see." I nodded.  
  
We talked for another two hours. Then a bushy hair girl burst in and asked if we had seen a toad. Some kid lost him somewhere on the train.  
  
"Did you here? Harry Potter is in here somewhere!" My sister opened the door and smiled at me.  
  
"Really?" I gasped.  
  
"That is what everyone is saying. I'm going to go look for him." She was gone as fast as she had appeared.  
  
"My sister is something else as you can see." I smirked.  
  
"She sure is." He nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Ha ha ha!" Goyle laughed.  
  
"He he he! Yeah, what are we talking about?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"You weren't joking about them earlier were you?" I asked him.  
  
"Nope." He looked at them somewhat disgustedly.  
  
"We'll be arriving soon. I better go change." I sighed.  
  
"If we don't get into the same house, I'll see ya later." He smiled. 


	2. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K. Rowling's people.  
  
After changing into my robes I hopped off the train and joined the rest of the kids and waited to see what was going on. Misti stood next to me and grinned. We didn't talk at all, and tried to see over everyone's heads.  
  
"What are we doing?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go up to the front and see what's happening." I suggested.  
  
I grabbed her hand and dragged her through to the front. There was a very large man with a long beard waiting for us to settle down. It took about five minutes to shut us all up.  
  
"Listen up! All firs' years will be comin' with me. You'll get on the boat. Only three people, and when ye get off you'll wait for further instructions." He instructed.  
  
Misti and I got into a boat. We needed one more person, so the girl I saw on the train joined us. Misti and I talked through the whole ride there. She just sat there. Never spoke a word.  
  
We got off and followed an old lady up many stairs and then waited. She left through the large doors in front of us. Then she came back and took us in.  
  
There were hundreds of older kids sitting at four different tables. They starred and pointed and made me feel uneasy. She made us stay and pulled out an ugly, beat up hat. It sang a scratchy tune, and then it settled down.  
  
"Now when I call your name, please seat yourself on this stool, and we'll get you sorted."  
  
"Vincent Crabbe.Slytherin!"  
  
"Hermione Granger. Gryffindore!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Slytherin!"  
  
"Harry Potter. Gryffindore!"  
  
The first ten kids went up. Then there were twenty sorted. Then thirty! Then I started to sweat, I was next!  
  
"Gweneth Rivera!" McGonagoll called.  
  
I pushed my way forward and sat upon the stool. I was nervous. What if I ended up in Hufflepuff? What if I ended up in Gryffindore? She placed the hat upon my head, and we were all waiting.  
  
"Hmmm... this is a tough one I see. Where do you belong? Certainly not Hufflepuff or Gryffindore. No, either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I think you'd better be in. Ravenclaw!" It cheered.  
  
I gave a sigh of relief as I ran over to the table and sat down. I shook hands with several people and I was no longer nervous. The people in my house were happy to have me.  
  
I watched as McGonagoll called Misti. Misti waltzed up there, without a care in the world. I smiled, knowing she would do well. She was placed in Slytherin and I clapped for her. She got into the house she wanted to be in.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amanda Scott." The girl next to me introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Gweneth Rivera." I shook her hand.  
  
"That girl up there looks a lot like you. Do you know her?" Amanda asked  
  
"That's my sister. My twin, we just aren't identical." I nodded.  
  
"Cool. You two have the same faces, and you look so alike and yet different. You have brown hair and she has red. You have green eyes and she has brown. Her skin is almost white, but you look pretty tan." She observed.  
  
"Yeah. So do you have any brothers or sisters here?" I asked.  
  
"No, but I do have a cousin here." She replied.  
  
"Really? Who?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." She shrugged.  
  
"Cool. I met him on the train ride here." I smiled.  
  
"Were the two idiots there with him?" She smirked.  
  
"Yeah. What's with them?" I asked.  
  
"Not a clue. They just follow him everywhere. Doing whatever he tells 'em to do. They aren't very smart." She frowned.  
  
"Apparently." I nodded.  
  
We talked all through dinner. She and her cousin were very close. They didn't like this girl named Pansy Parkinson. Said she was an annoying little brat. She didn't mind Gryffindore, she just didn't want to be friends with them. She couldn't stand Hufflepuff though. I completely understood.  
  
The rest of my night went very quickly. The best part was when we got to find out our password. We got to make it up! We decided on Hufflepuffs Suck.  
  
I shared a dorm with all the other Ravenclaw girls and I got along fine with all of them. We stayed up late into the night talking about everything. But then Some seventh year girl came in and made us go to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Gweneth! Wake up!" I heard Amanda yelling.  
  
"What time is it?" I moaned.  
  
"Six, but it will probably take you a while to get ready." She shrugged  
  
"Five more minutes." I pulled the covers back over my head.  
  
"Up now. You don't want to be late on our first day." She smiled and left.  
  
"Morning Person." I growled as I stretched.  
  
The thing that really made me mad, was the fact that she was right. It did take me a long time to get ready. Almost an hour and a half. I couldn't find my stuff.  
  
"See, you did need to get up early. Otherwise you'd be late!" She beamed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do it again." I grumbled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm Professor Snape. I do not tolerate rule breaking, tardiness, talking or ignorance. Pay attention in my class. Do not day dream, do not pass notes. I will read them in front of the whole school at the next meal. Follow these rules and do what I say, and you'll do fine." He spat. No good morning class, just straight into the rules.  
  
Class went by quickly. He went over what we would be learning during the next year and continued to add more rules. On our way out he had comments for everyone. Some good, and some bad.  
  
"I'd better not catch you misbehaving in my class again. Otherwise I'll have you polishing the trophies for weeks." He snarled to a short boy from Hufflepuff.  
  
"You seem to have potential. I usually don't like children from other houses. In fact I despise them. Consider yourself a lucky one." He whispered.  
  
I was confused and I thought about his words. What did he mean?  
  
The rest of the classes were pretty uneventful, and the day ended quickly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was the last person awake in my dorm that night. Everyone else was already sound asleep. I was finishing up my transfiguration homework when I found Misti's owl flying in.  
  
"Hello Hunter. Got a letter for me?" I smiled as it perched it's self on my lamp.  
  
I untied the ribbon from his leg and grabbed the parchment.  
  
Hey Gwen,  
  
I figured you would still be up right now. I can't sleep either. I love potions class and charms. I don't like transfiguration. She is one evil teacher. Yelled at me for talking with Draco. I believe you know him. He was the one on the train yesterday. He's in Slytherin too. We were talking about Harry Potter. Apparently he doesn't like him. The old hag heard us and was screaming in front of the whole class. I didn't get to say hi in herbology. I'll see you tomorrow. Sit at my table.  
  
Misti 


	3. Herbology, Library, and the Note

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A/N: I just wanted to say sorry for the error yesterday. I think I fixed it. I was having computer problems.  
  
The next day in Herbology I sat with Misti and waited for our teacher. She was late for some unknown reason and it gave us a chance to talk.  
  
"So what do you think?" I asked.  
  
"About what?" Misti shrugged.  
  
"Life? School? Slytherin?" I asked.  
  
"Life just flat out sucks. School is ok, and Slytherin is great." She smiled.  
  
"Good." I nodded.  
  
"So what do you think?" She asked.  
  
"I love Ravenclaw. We stayed up all night the other day. It is really fun. I'm pretty good friends now with Amanda Scott." I stated.  
  
"Isn't she Draco's cousin?" Misti questioned.  
  
"Yeah. So have you made any friends?" I sighed.  
  
"Draco, Blaise, a girl named Lana, and a few other people. I like pretty much everyone. I just don't like Pansy Parkinson." My sister frowned.  
  
"I heard about her. Amanda says she is really annoying." I smirked.  
  
"That is an understatement. Do you remember that kid who lived across the street from us? The one with the bratty little sister?" She asked.  
  
"I think so." I replied.  
  
"Try him times ten! She stalks Draco all day. She sucks up to the teachers. She talks like she knows everything. I hate that girl!" Misti growled.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone. I was a little delayed." Professor Sprout came running in, interrupting my sister.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of my afternoon was pretty boring. I went to the library to do some early research on potions. I heard Snape and Quarrel talking as I went to one of my classes earlier. I wanted to be prepared in case he tested us on anything.  
  
I sat at a table by myself with a stack of books. Books that were extremely heavy and appeared to be ancient. I turned the pages as I continued to read. An hour passed by, then two, then three. By that time I was tired of reading and went to go find books on a more interesting subject.  
  
I scanned rows upon shelves of books. There was a vast and wide variety of subjects ranging from muggles, to unicorns, to potions, all the way to quidditch. I wasn't sure what to look at. I pulled out a book on muggle technology. I wanted to see how accurate the information was.  
  
It gave me a load of laughs. It said a television was a way to communicate to one another. A car was a machine that took muggles to places. A computer was a brainwasher. CD's held secret and deadly messages. A barbecue was an electronic fire. It was all pretty wrong. The author's name was Rita Skeeter.  
  
I continued to read about radios, dishwashers, telephones, airplanes, and many other items. I was laughing hysterically when Misti and Draco came in. They spotted me and gave me curious stares. I handed the book to Misti and she fell into a chair with laughter.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" Draco asked.  
  
"This book." I handed it to him.  
  
He looked at it and shrugged. "I still don't get it."  
  
"All the information in there is wrong. It is all terribly wrong." Misti explained.  
  
"Oh." He nodded.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Looking for you. My cousin said you came in here about three hours ago." Draco smiled.  
  
"That still doesn't explain much. Why were you two looking for me?" I asked.  
  
"We just wanted to talk. I ditched Crabbe and Goyle." He explained.  
  
"How did you manage to do that? Aren't those two always at your sides?" I questioned.  
  
"Usually they are. They said they wanted to play hide-and-go-seek. I told them to hide and I would count to five thousand. They are too stupid to even figure out I'm gone. Watch, when I get back they'll still be hiding." He smirked evilly.  
  
"That is so mean. I love it!" I giggled.  
  
We stayed in there for another hour or so when I looked at my watch. We were already five minutes late for dinner. I grabbed my papers and ran to the dining hall with Misti and Draco not far behind me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amanda was the only one to notice that I was late for dinner. All the other Ravenclaws were too busy stuffing their faces to notice me. She asked where I had been and why I was late.  
  
"I was in the library with Draco and Misti. We were talking and we lost track of time. We had to run all the way here." I smirked.  
  
"What were you doing in the library?" Amanda asked curiously.  
  
"Just a little research. It was really nothing important." I answered.  
  
"So are you friends with my cousin?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah. My sister is too. Are you two close?" I asked.  
  
"I guess. It's sort of hard to say. Sometimes we are the best of friends, sometimes we are almost the worst of enemies." She shrugged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few days past by. Nothing important happened. Then I got a letter. A letter from a boy named Nicholas Calfire. 


	4. Talking to Nicholas Calfire

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I wish I owned Draco.  
  
I had heard of him before. He was a boy in Slytherin. I had a few classes with him, but I never paid much attention to anyone but Draco, Amanda, and Misti.  
  
I decided to open the letter. What harm could it do?  
  
Gweneth Rivera,  
  
I know that I do not know you well. Aside from the few classes we have together I rarely see you. I am sorry to bother you, but I need help. I think I have a crush on your sister and your friend Amanda. I need your help in getting their attention. Neither of them seem to notice me at all. If you can help me I'd appreciate it. If you'll help me, meet me in the library at five o'clock tomorrow.  
  
Nicholas Calfire  
  
I wasn't sure of what to do. Under normal circumstances I would ask Misti and Amanda for help, but the problem had to do with them, so I couldn't go to them. Who could I go to? I knew other people, but they couldn't help me much. I decided to seek advice from the only person I could think of, Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I had thought about it and I had asked Draco to meet me in the library. It would be another two hours before I would meet Nicholas. If I decided to go at all.  
  
I tried to smile as I saw him approaching me. He pulled up a chair and sat down. It was silent and just a tad awkward for a moment.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. I need some help. I would usually go to Misti or Amanda for help, but this has to do with them. Therefore, I couldn't ask them for help." I sighed.  
  
"So what's the problem?" He asked.  
  
"A boy wrote to me last night. He has a thing for Misti and Amanda. He wants me to help him gain their attention. But I don't know him. I do want to help, and I don't. I don't know what to do." I explained.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you. If you help him he may say things and if it doesn't all go as planned, all three of them could end up mad at you. If you don't help him, he may not like you and he may get nasty. Can you tell me the guy's name?" He questioned.  
  
"I wish I could. I'm afraid I can't. If I give you his name things could get ugly. You might act differently, knowing how he feels and all." I whispered.  
  
"Then there's not much more I can tell you. If you believe you can do this without getting yourself and others hurt in the process, then I say go for it. If you aren't sure if you can pull it off, then don't even try it." He advised.  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna hear him out and then I guess Ill make my decision." I decided.  
  
"Ok then. If you need to talk later I can meet you somewhere. Just give me and owl." He smiled.  
  
"I'll talk to you after I talk to him." I responded.  
  
"I have an extra invisibility cloak. Here, meet me in the astronomy tower at ten." He handed me the cloak.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later then." I sighed. It was almost time for Nicholas to arrive.  
  
He so up and walked out the door. I sat alone for a few minutes. I stood up and went to the back where nobody would see us and waited for him.  
  
I smiled as he turned the corner. He wore a nervous face, much like the one I wore before speaking with Draco. It was silent for a moment. I looked him over. He had dark brown hair. His eyes were almost black. He was slightly tanned, and he was about two inches taller then me.  
  
"I wanted to know if you could help me?" Nicholas asked.  
  
"I need to know what I'm in for. If things don't go well, will you blame everything on me? Are you going to tell them what I'm doing? Will you hurt them in any way with the information that I give you?" I questioned.  
  
"No. No to all of your questions. So will you help me?" He pleaded.  
  
"Sure. First I need to know just how you feel about them." I stated.  
  
"Which one do you want me to start with?" He smiled.  
  
"Amanda." I replied.  
  
"I know I'm only twelve, but I think she is really pretty. I love her black hair, and her dark eyes. I love how she is kinda mysterious. I just see her and I want to know her." He said dreamily.  
  
"And Misti?" I added.  
  
"I love her attitude. She isn't exactly graceful, or what I would call extremely beautiful. She just has something about her. Something that I can't really explain." He admitted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nick, as I now call him, and I had talked about everything. I had made a meeting for us again at five on Tuesday. I was now walking down many corridors to meet Draco. He would be pleased with good news.  
  
I waited by the library. It was silent for a few minutes. Then I heard a whisper.  
  
"Draco? Is that you?" I whispered.  
  
"No, its Santa Clause. Of corse it's me." He laughed.  
  
"Hey, it could have been filch ya know." I defended myself jokingly.  
  
"Whatever woman, so what happened?" He asked.  
  
"I decided to help him. He is a really sweet guy. I'm meeting him again on Tuesday." I answered.  
  
"Cool. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved.  
  
"Mrs. Noris? Is that you my love?" A scratchy voice called.  
  
"It's Filch!" I squeaked.  
  
"Shut up Gwen!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Why don't you?" I hissed.  
  
"If you weren't a girl that happened to be my friend, I'd hurt you." He growled.  
  
"I'd love to see you try." I stepped forward.  
  
"I don't hit girls. I'm not that low." He smirked.  
  
"What if she hit you first?" I stood a foot away from him.  
  
"I don't know." He grinned.  
  
"What would you do Draco?" I snarled.  
  
"I think I'd do this." He leaned forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So mean. I know. I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two. 


	5. Kisses, Tests, and Truth Spells Oh My

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco and Oliver, but sadly I don't.  
  
"What would you do Draco?" I snarled.  
  
"I think I'd do this." He leaned forward, and softly kissed my lips.  
  
I was in a daze. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I wanted it to be true, more then anything in the world at that moment.  
  
"Draco?" I whispered.  
  
"Shh." He breathed.  
  
He leaned forward again. His lips barely touched mine at first. Then his lips pressed against mine. He slid his tongue across my lips. I parted them so he could enter. I felt his tongue inside my mouth for a brief moment and then he pulled away.  
  
"Draco?" I stared questioningly.  
  
"That is what I would do." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I stood against the wall for support as I watched him walk off, invisibility cloak in hand. He kissed me. OMG! I'm only twelve and I just received my first kiss. What's going to happen? Does that mean he likes me? Do I like him?  
  
I walked back to my dorm, narrowly dodging Mrs. Norris. I tried to sleep, but too many things weighed upon my mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day I was silent most of the morning. I was still thinking of Draco. I wasn't sure about how I felt about him. I needed to think things through before talking to him.  
  
I sat in potions class watching Snape create a truth spell. It was for all students who didn't get an eighty or higher on their test the next day.  
  
"Class, if you have any secret hidden from anyone whom is in this class, I suggest that you tell them tonight, right before you spend five hours studying. Wouldn't want anyone pissed off at you in front of everyone." He snarled.  
  
Everyone shuddered with fearful faces, than exited the classroom. I hurried off to my next class hoping to avoid Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night I stayed up late in the library. I wanted to be sure I knew all the answers for the test tomorrow. I didn't want others to know about the previous night.  
  
I had my head buried in a book when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It startled me and I jumped out of my seat. I turned to see none other than the person I was avoiding.  
  
"Gwen." Draco smirked.  
  
"Draco." I replied stiffly.  
  
"I think we need to talk." He grabbed my hand.  
  
"And why do you say that?" I asked.  
  
"I believe you know why. Unless you wish for a reminder." He whispered seductively in my ear.  
  
"Look Draco, now really isn't a good time. Can we talk about it tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"I think now is a perfect time." He stated dryly.  
  
" I have to finish studying for the test tomorrow. I don't want to fail." I explained nervously.  
  
"I can see that that was an excuse, but I'll let you go this time. I'll see you tomorrow then my little mouse." He grinned slyly, and walked out the doors.  
  
I collapsed into my seat. Things just seem to get harder and harder don't they? Just when I thought a good nights sleep would cure everything, he goes and pulls that kinda crap again.  
  
I couldn't stay much longer. It was just too weird. I had been studying and trying to avoid Draco, but he found me, I couldn't concentrate on anything. It would be useless to stay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I took my seat in Snape's class and pulled out a quill. I was as prepared as I would ever be and I readily waited for my test.  
  
"I just wanted to warn you all, that I have enough of the truth spell drinks to last all my classes. Anyone who gets any less then eighty has to drink a spoonful. It will last all day." He evilly warned us.  
  
He passed out the tests and I got started. There were one hundred problems on the test. I breezed through the first fifty fairly quickly. The others however, weren't too easy. I didn't know the answers to a few, but I answered every single one to better my chances.  
  
"I will collect your papers, then I will have them corrected in less then thirty seconds." Snape smiled.  
  
I reluctantly handed in my paper and waited for the results. He waved his wand and whispered a soft spell. Papers went flying all over the room. I noticed some stayed up at his desk. I was the last one to receive my paper back. I looked down and saw in large, red print 97. I gave a quick sigh of relief.  
  
"I have here in my hands five papers. These five papers all had scores below eighty. I was very generous letting you slide by with eighty. Normally I would tolerate no less then ninety!" He growled.  
  
"Henry Collin! You received 79! One more problem right and you wouldn't have had to do this. Get up here!" He demanded.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Henry stalked up to the front.  
  
"Drink!" Snape handed him a spoon.  
  
Henry nervously drank the potion. He gagged for a second. Then he regained his composure.  
  
"Tell me Henry, what is the one secret you didn't want to tell the class." Snape asked with a smirk.  
  
"That I like Amanda Scott." Tears formed in his eyes as his mouth let out the words he didn't want to say.  
  
Amanda buried her face in her hands in embarrassment and shock. Everyone else laughed at this. I found it cruel and unamusing.  
  
"Richard Quinn, What has been your most embarrassing moment?"  
  
"I farted in this store and everyone heard and smelled it."  
  
"Nancy Green, have you ever been seen nude by any of your peers?"  
  
"Yes, Alex, John, Tim, and Mitch."  
  
"Alex Johnson, why weren't you in my class yesterday?"  
  
"I was watching a seventh year girl in the shower."  
  
"Nicole Ash, what about your appearance isn't real?"  
  
"My chest, I stuff."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amanda was screaming furiously as we walked to our dorms. She was quite upset by what had happened in class.  
  
"What an ass! Making us watch them, and making them do that!" She shrieked.  
  
"I know. I would normally find that funny, but that was just mean and cruel! I bet Dumbledore won't be happy to hear about this." I agreed with her.  
  
"I'm going to take a nice long bath. Do you want me to take your stuff up on my way?" She offered.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." I smiled.  
  
She went inside, and I decided to go for a walk. I walked around the library and the fields, and then the hallways. I was just turning a corner and I bumped into something. I felt a hand pull me up. I didn't bother to look at whoever it was and I apologized and continued.  
  
Two strong hands grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "Going somewhere my little mouse?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter and post it tomorrow. 


	6. Life Sucks

Disclaimer: It is with sorrow that I admit that I own none of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Two strong hands grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "Going somewhere my little mouse?"  
  
"Draco? What are you doing?" I asked, still against the wall.  
  
"I was looking for you. I think we need to talk." He loosened his grip in my arms.  
  
"What's going on Draco? Why did you kiss me? Why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way?" I questioned.  
  
"I kissed you because I think you are incredibly beautiful. I've always thought that. I thought you would know that. I'm only nice to those I like. I couldn't control myself the other night. As a matter of fact, I would have done it anyway." He smirked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" I asked.  
  
"I couldn't. I don't know how. We Malfoys believe actions speak louder then words. I think you got the message pretty clearly." He smiled.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I asked.  
  
"I want you." He stated.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea right now. I want to, but I can't" I stuttered.  
  
"And why the hell not?" He shouted.  
  
"Please don't speak Draco. Please don't do this to me." I pleaded.  
  
"I will have you yet." He learned forward and slid his tongue into my mouth. When I tried to break away, he only applied more pressure.  
  
"Damn you Draco!" I yelled as he stalked off coolly.  
  
"You already have babe." He smiled over his shoulder.  
  
As soon as he was gone I kicked the wall in frustration. I did want him. I wanted him terribly. Yet I wasn't ready for a guy, let alone one who was more like a man.  
  
"Stupid boy! Why does he do this to me?" I yelled at the wall.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Misti laughed.  
  
"No one. I'm just stressed." I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"A guy. That's what's wrong. I want him, and he wants me, but I'm not ready for him." I explained.  
  
"Oh. I get it. Who is he?" She asked.  
  
"You promise, not to tell, get mad, or laugh?" I questioned.  
  
"I promise. Besides, it's not like its Draco." She laughed.  
  
My face turned red and I went silent.  
  
"It is! How did this happen?" She grinned.  
  
I explained to her our first kiss that night, then our little talk, then what had just happened. That is, without the small details of Nicholas somewhere in there.  
  
"Finally, some drama. It's like living in a soap opera." She giggled.  
  
"That's not funny." I glared at my sister.  
  
"Fine. Sorry Gwen. I couldn't help it. So what are you going to do?" She became serious again.  
  
"I don't know." I shook my head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next few weeks I stayed as far away form Draco as possible. It was a little difficult, considering I had several classes with him. I hadn't said a word to him, and he barely seemed to notice me.  
  
I was all alone as I skipped down the hallways to go meet Nick for the third time. He and I had become very close friends over the past weeks. However we kept our friendship a secret.  
  
"Hey! I was wondering when you would show up." He greeted me.  
  
"Sorry, I almost forget it was Tuesday." I smiled at him.  
  
"So, how has your week been?" He asked.  
  
"Fine. I have a small problem, but it will go away soon enough. How's your week been?" I questioned.  
  
"Great. Now, I've taken your advice, and I'm going to talk to them. Just stay calm, relaxed, and comfortable. I just need to get to know them." He sighed.  
  
"Relax Nick. You'll do fine. Talk about school stuff, or music, or anything that comes to mind. I was talking to Professor Sprout the other day and she is moving a few people's seats. You'll be sitting next to Amanda and Misti at our table. Just be friendly. Remember, that's the first step." I reminded him.  
  
"And what if I stutter or choke? What then?" He asked.  
  
"I sit at that table too. I'll back you up. Unless you want our friendship hidden still?" I stared at him.  
  
"No. I don't care if anyone knows. As a matter of fact, it might be better if they knew." He smiled.  
  
"Good idea Nick. Now you're starting to get it." I walked down the field with him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In herbology we had just been moved .It was all four of us at a table, as I had said. Misti and Amanda were just starting to get to know each other. So far Nick had been silent the whole time.  
  
"Aren't you glad you got moved here Nick? Now I can finally introduce you to my best friend and my sister at once." I smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Cool." He nodded.  
  
"Nick, this is my sister Misti, and my best friend Amanda." I introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you Nick. Hey, aren't you in Slytherin with my cousin?" Amanda asked as she shook his hand.  
  
"Draco? Yeah." He answered.  
  
I let the three of them talk while I cleaned up our table. I went to wash out our now empty pots at the sink outside.  
  
"Gwen, my little mouse, how are you dear?" Draco asked as he came up behind me in line.  
  
"Just fine. You?" I didn't turn around to see him.  
  
"I don't know. You seem to be avoiding me. Am I right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. That would be correct." I answered.  
  
"And why would that be?" He drawled.  
  
"You know perfectly well why I'm avoiding you." I replied.  
  
"I think we need to talk. Soon." He leaned over my shoulder and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Fine. Tonight, in the library, at five. If you're late I'll leave." I hissed.  
  
"See you tonight my little witch." He kissed my cheek.  
  
I watched as he dawdled back to his seat. I sighed and glumly awaited the end of this day. 


	7. Life Is a Strange Thing

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco and Oliver, but sadly I don't. A/N: Sorry, I meant to update sooner. I've been kinda busy.  
  
I nervously approached the library. I wasn't sure what would happen. I really wanted him, if he put his mind to it, he would have me by the end of the night.  
  
I pushed the doors open. I decided I would meet him in the back. I wanted more time to think. I was almost at the end when I felt something pulling me be my sleeve into a secluded area.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't think you would see me. I had to make sure you got over here." He shrugged.  
  
"You could have said something you know. I would have preferred it." I snidely hissed.  
  
"Anyway, I asked you here so that we could talk." He sighed.  
  
"So talk." I prompted.  
  
"I wanted to ask you how you feel about me?" He asked nervously all of a sudden.  
  
"Why?" I questioned.  
  
"I just need to know. I want the truth." He explained vaguely.  
  
"I do like you. I do find you extremely cute. I love your attitude, your smile, and almost everything about you. I do want you, but you seem the type to go really fast. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." I admitted.  
  
"If you'll have me, we can take it slow." He whispered.  
  
"I'd like that." I smiled.  
  
"Me too. So does this mean that we are together?" He asked.  
  
"Yes it does Draco." I laughed.  
  
He smiled at me and took my hand. We walked out to the quiddtich field nervously. Neither knowing what to say. We sat on the benches, and stayed silent for a long time. It rapidly grew dark. I turned to him.  
  
"It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." I slowly walked to my dorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was once again morning. I was on my way out of the dining hall when I heard the patter of running feet. I turned around to see my sister and friend coming at me.  
  
"What are you two doing?" I smirked.  
  
"We could ask the same of you." Misti glared.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Last night Draco came in very late with a very happy face. I haven't seen him that happy in a few weeks." Misti glimpsed around the hallway.  
  
"You also came in late last night, with an expression much like his." Amanda added.  
  
"That's what this is about?" I laughed.  
  
"Yes it is. Now tell us what happened." Amanda demanded.  
  
"As you both know, we were having a little problem. Last night we met in the library to discuss it. He asked me how I felt about him. I couldn't lie, so I told him. And now we're going out." I explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Amanda asked.  
  
"In case you don't remember, I got in very late last night. I was tired and my brain hadn't quite processed everything." I giggled.  
  
Neither of them moved or made any sort of sound. I decided to leave them and sauntered on down the halls. I made my way back to my dorm. I plopped onto my bed, only to get up in a minute and write to Draco.  
  
Draco, I just saw Misti and Amanda and they know. They were very suspicious. It was really quite funny. When I told them they froze. They just stood there, didn't make a peep. I guess I just wanted to say hi. I'm not doing anything today. If you want we can meet on the field. If you can't make it, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Gwen  
  
I walked out onto the field. I sat down on a bench and stared at the grass. It was moist and slippery with dew. It was quiet and calm. I was able to hear Draco easily coming up behind me.  
  
"Hey, I got your message." He greeted.  
  
"You weren't busy were you?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. You bored?" He smiled.  
  
"Very. Did all that really happen last night? Or was I dreaming?" I asked.  
  
"It was all real. I'm glad too. Had it not been, I might be crazy right now." He smirked playfully.  
  
"This all seems strange. I don't mean in a bad way, but is it normal to be doing this at this age?" I turned to face him.  
  
"No, it's not normal. It would be next year, but we Malfoys aren't exactly what you would call normal. We do what we want, when we want to. I know many people our age want to go out, but they feel silly for thinking so. I don't think it is silly at all." He answered.  
  
"So what do we do?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to do." He kissed my cheek.  
  
"I like the sound of that. Just promise me one thing, don't hurt me." I pleaded.  
  
"Never. I've seen my dad hit many women, and I've seen him hurt them in other ways. I hated watching it. Seeing the pain in their faces, and the tears in their eyes. I can't do it. I won't hurt you. Not physically, nor emotionally. I promise you." He whispered.  
  
"Good. Now let's go for a walk." I held out my hand.  
  
"Sure." He smiled and led me around the grounds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After we took our walk, we sat down in the shade and talked for an hour. It was fun. I enjoyed myself immensely. He was about to tell me a joke when my sister and Amanda joined us.  
  
"Aren't you two precious!" Misti grinned.  
  
"What do you two want?" Draco looked annoyed with them.  
  
"A dragon, a castle, but I'll settle for a piece of cake." Amanda joked.  
  
"You know what I meant. Why are you guys here?" He asked.  
  
"To bother you. We're bored." Misti replied as she picked some grass and sprinkled it in Amanda's hair.  
  
"Hey! Stop that." Amanda laughed.  
  
"Make me!" Misti teased.  
  
"Yeah, make her. Someone get me some popcorn. I'm in need of some entertainment right now." Draco drawled.  
  
"Aren't we the grouchy one." Amanda smirked.  
  
"Yes. Now would you two shove off now." He gave them a small push.  
  
"Fine, we'll leave." Misti sighed.  
  
"But we'll be back." Amanda shrugged.  
  
"Finally. Remind me to cast a see me not spell next time we go out like this." He smirked as we watched as they disappeared.  
  
"Sure thing. I should probably go inside. I have homework to do." I sighed and stood up, brushing the grass off my pants.  
  
"Me too. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"No, what did you want to do?" I smiled.  
  
"I dunno. We can meet on the field tomorrow at nine if you'd like." He stretched.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that." I nodded.  
  
"See you in the morning then." He radiantly smiled.  
  
"Bye Draco." I leaned forward and hugged him.  
  
We let go after a few seconds and went to our separate locations. I walked up to the Ravenclaw common room and sat down. I pulled out my books and got to work. With any luck, I would be finished in an hour.  
  
"I really, really need your help." An anxious voice stated as someone sat next to me.  
  
"Can it wait? I'm kinda busy right now." I turned to see Amanda.  
  
"No, I need help!" She shook her head.  
  
"Fine. What is it that you need?" I asked.  
  
"I need help getting a guy." She frowned.  
  
"You are pathetic. Do you realize this?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I figured that out long ago. Beside the point there, I need help getting a certain boy to notice me. One that you seem to be friends with." She explained.  
  
"And who might that be. I have a few friends that are guys. I'm friends with Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Nick Calfire, Jack Brandon, Marcus Flint, which one do you want?" I asked, fearful of the answer.  
  
"Nick Calfire, I like him, and I've noticed that you and he seem to be friends. I was wondering if you could help me?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. If things don't work out, you might get mad at me. If he finds out I'm helping you, he might get mad at me too. I have to think about it." I sighed.  
  
"Ok then, I'll leave you alone for a while." She skipped out of the common room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After I finished my homework I went to the library. It was quiet and calm. I needed to think about my situation. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get involved. Things could go wrong and people could get hurt and the whole thing would become my fault.  
  
"Hey Gwen." My sister pulled up a chair.  
  
"Hey Mist. What are you doing here? Libraries aren't usually your thing." I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I needed your help. I like your friend Nick Calfire. Can you help me?" She pleaded.  
  
"Not another one!" I moaned.  
  
"What are you talking about? Did Amanda get to you already?" She panicked.  
  
"Yes she did. Listen, I don't think I can handle any more of this stuff tonight. I'm going to bed. I will see you later." I rushed out. 


	8. Dark Secrets

Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own any of them, even though I wish I did. A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to have the next one up tomorrow. I hope you like this.  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to do. If I help them, one of them will get hurt, and the whole thing will blow up in my face, and everyone will blame me for everything!" I yelled in fury.  
  
"So don't help. Let them figure this out on their own." He suggested.  
  
"I don't know if I can, I'm already helping the guy they like." I admitted bitterly.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you then Gwen. Just know whatever happens, I'm still here for you." He squeezed my hand.  
  
"Thanks. It really means a lot to me." I kissed the top of his head.  
  
"You'd better go, they'll be here in a minute." He let go of me.  
  
"Just one more minute, I don't want to go yet." I sighed.  
  
I caught a glimpse of Misti and Amanda coming in the library and kissed him one last time.  
  
"On second thought it might be best if I left now." I got off his lap and rushed out the doors before they saw me.  
  
I leaned against a wall and sighed. I didn't know what to do. I saw Nick approaching and tried to pretend not to see him. He was the last person I needed to see at the moment.  
  
"Gwen, I don't think our plan is working. They don't seem to be noticing me." He whispered.  
  
"I think the plan is working a little too well." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What did you say? Speak up a bit." He smiled.  
  
"Look, Nick, I do want to help you, but things are getting way out of hand. I can't help you any more. Things are getting too out of hand for me." I didn't make eye contact as I told him.  
  
"I see. Thanks for helping me anyway." He turned away ready to leave.  
  
"Nick wait! I want to help you, but I can't anymore. They both like you. It wasn't supposed to happen. I don't want to hurt them. You can only have one. They want me to get you to notice them. I can't help both. I can't decide between them either. Misti is my twin, but Amanda is my best friend. Just don't hurt them Nick. If you hurt them I'll kill you." I warned as I walked away.  
  
I felt terrible. Why hadn't listened to Draco? He advised me to stay out of it weeks ago. Had I listened I would not be in this mess. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I could do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night I was restless. I couldn't sleep. I decided to go to the kitchen and see if I could manage to sneak a few cookies or something of the sort. I silently crept down stairs when I saw a faint light down another corner. Being too curious for my own good, I couldn't help but look.  
  
I hear hushed voices. They were speaking in a hushed tone. I was skeptical about peeking around to see who it was. I did it anyway. I saw Draco and whom appeared to be his father.  
  
"So, young Pansy tells me you have a girlfriend. Is this true?" The vicious looking man accused.  
  
"Yes. Don't you dare do anything to her. If you do I won't follow the plan and I'll tell everyone I can think of what is really going on at home." Draco threatened.  
  
"Very well then, for now that is. Now who is this girl? What house is she in? Is she pureblood?" The dark man asked.  
  
"What does that matter. I love her, that is all that matters, but to answer your question, her name is Gweneth Rivera. She is in Ravenclaw and yes; she is indeed a pureblood. If Pansy lays a hand on her, I will kill her you know. Make sure she is aware of that." Draco hissed angrily.  
  
"Just remember son, if you don't come through, I will kill your little girl. Love means nothing to me. It never has. I should have separated you from your mother long ago. You would not be such a fool." He replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Goodnight Lucious. I am going to bed now, and remember, you hurt her. and the world will know." Draco growled.  
  
"Goodnight then Draco. Don't screw up." Lucious disappeared.  
  
I watched Draco scowl in the direction his father had left from as tears streamed down my face. I accidentally dropped my bracelet that I had been holding, and the beads scattered across the ground. Draco's head snapped up in my direction.  
  
"Gwen!" He gasped.  
  
I turned around and ran. I got a good twenty yards ahead of him before he decided to follow. I could hear his footsteps slowly, but surely coming closer. I barely made it to the painting of the old lady, he was no more then five feet from me. The painting slammed shut and I collapsed onto the floor. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Draco was hiding something from me. Something apparently dark. 


	9. Meeting the Gryffindore Trio

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. Nothing as usual.  
  
I stayed up in my bed. I was unable to sleep. I wasn't exactly sure of what had happened, but I knew it wasn't good. I jumped as an owl flew through my window. I recognized it as Draco's owl. I untied the piece of parchment. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to open the letter.  
  
Gwen, I'm so sorry. I don't know how much you saw, but from the tears in your eyes I know you saw enough. I don't know how to explain it all to you, but I'd like to try. If you'll hear me out, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow. If you will come, I'll be waiting by Snape's as soon as class gets out. I love you Gwen, and I'm sorry you had to see that.  
  
Love, Draco  
  
I decided then that I would meet him. I had questions, and he had answers. I needed to know what was going on. I was then able to go into an unhappy and disturbing sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After I got out of my last class of the day I raced to the potions room. Draco was waiting there for me. I took in a deep breath and walked over to him.  
  
"You came." He seemed surprised.  
  
"I did. Draco, what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"I knew I would eventually have to tell you. Come with me, I need to tell you in a place where we won't be heard." He led me to the back of the library.  
  
"Well." I prompted.  
  
"You mustn't tell anyone of this. Promise me Gwen, you won't tell anyone." Draco looked me in the eyes, and I saw pain, fear, and love.  
  
"I promise." I agreed.  
  
"My father is Voldemort's right hand man. When Voldemort dies, I am to take his place. I do not wish it to be so. I hate it. I am not that dark. I'm only doing it because if I don't, my father will kill you and my mother." He sadly explained.  
  
"Oh Draco, we'll find a way, somehow, we'll help you break free." I whispered.  
  
"I hope you're right, but I don't think so. If I become the next Dark Lord, I may kill people. The death eaters do things to you. Next year my father wants me to join them and become one." He sighed.  
  
"Can you fight it?" I asked.  
  
"It won't do any good. They'll kill you and my mother and then force me to join them. They hurt innocent people. I was forced to watch one time. My father raped and then murdered an innocent muggle. She pleaded for her life. They laughed at her. They laughed as they drained the blood from her body!" He shouted in rage.  
  
"Listen to me! You are not your father; you won't be like that. I don't care if I die. You do what you must to fight them." I grabbed his face.  
  
"I couldn't bare to lose you." He whimpered.  
  
"Don't do this Draco. This isn't the cocky Draco I know. We'll fight this together, you and I." I kissed him.  
  
He didn't kiss me back. I kissed him again and again, yet he only turned away. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Are you afraid to kiss me? Do you not love me any more?"  
  
"I do love you, but I'll only hurt you." He shook his head.  
  
I couldn't get through to him. I did the only thing that came to mind at the time. I pushed him against the back wall. I stared into his eyes. He was shocked and amazed by my boldness. I grabbed his neck and pulled his head down to mine. I licked his lips until he opened his mouth. I slid my tongue into his. I smiled I as I heard him moan in pleasure. He couldn't take it any more. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up to him. He turned around and pressed me to the wall. He kissed me hungrily.  
  
"You're an amazing girl you know that?" He smiled.  
  
"I had my suspicions." I giggled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Things were still a little awkward between us for a little while, but we knew we would one day overcome it. Things with Nick were still pretty bad. Both girls were still hinting that they wanted help from me. Nick also wanted help. Yet I kept out of it. I didn't want to get stuck.  
  
"Now class, I want you to get together with the group I've put you in and write me five pieces of parchment explaining about what you've learned so far this year." Professor Quirrell stuttered.  
  
My group included Amanda, and three Gryffindores. I'd seen them before, but I never talked to them or found out their names. They all gathered around my desk.  
  
"Honestly Harry, is it really necessary to put us in a group with them?" I heard the red hared boy whisper to his friend with glasses.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Who put you in a group with who?" I asked. I didn't quite understand.  
  
"He means us. They don't particularly like Ravenclaws as well as Slytherins. Everyone thinks we're evil too." Amanda glared.  
  
"What are you talking about? We're not evil!" I hissed at the boy with red hair.  
  
"I didn't mean you in particular." He mumbled.  
  
"Yes you did! That is exactly what you meant! Are we really all that terrible?" I yelled.  
  
"Would you all just calm down?" A girl with bushy hair and buckteeth approached us with an annoyed face.  
  
"They insulted us! You expect us to just take it?" Amanda growled.  
  
"Ron, did you insult them?" She angrily asked him.  
  
"I didn't think they would hear." He said in a weak defense.  
  
"Ron I expect more from you. We aren't that low. Now stop this nonsense!" She snapped at him.  
  
"Sorry I insulted you girls." Ron looked at us with his head hanging low.  
  
"You're forgiven. Let's start over. I'm Gweneth Rivera. My friend here is Amanda Scott." I introduced us.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. This here is Ron as I'm sure you've already noticed." She spat the last sentence in his face.  
  
We finished the assignment quickly and were given the rest of class to talk. We talked until the subject rolled around to crushes.  
  
"Personally I think Hayden Christensen and Orlando Bloom are cute. I don't know about you guys." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm sure everyone knows by now who Gwen here likes. Seeing as she's been seeing him for a month now." Amanda giggled.  
  
"Really? You've got a boyfriend? Who?" Ron asked, anxious for gossip.  
  
"Amanda! Not everyone knows! I don't think they'll like him." I growled at her.  
  
"What, it's not likes it's Malfoy." Ron laughed.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione elbowed him.  
  
"Actually I am going out with him." I glared at him.  
  
"Oh." He became silent quickly.  
  
"Class, you may all go back to your seats." Quirrell stuttered.  
  
They all left in a hurry. Ron left the fastest. I was glad he did. It was best for his safety.  
  
We were let out for the rest of the day. I was going to the library to do a little catching up in transfiguration. I noticed Hermione, Harry, and Ron were there too. I ignored them and scanned the shelf for a book. I tried to go further away from them, but I heard hushed voices.  
  
"How was I to know she was dating the devil?" Ron scowled.  
  
"Everyone knows about it Ron. You were lucky he sent us to our seats when he did. She looked as if she was ready to kill you." Harry laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh Harry. She doesn't seem evil, but her boyfriend may be. If he finds out about how rude Ron's been today, he might get mad." Hermione warned.  
  
"Like she's going to tell." Ron stared.  
  
"Just watch what you say Ron." Harry patted Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Why is she going out with that slime ball anyway? What does she see in him?" Ron asked.  
  
"A lot of people like him. I know of six girls that like him. I know there's more too. He doesn't treat her like he treats us. He treats her like a princess. It's quite cute I must say." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh get off it Herms. She's after his money." Ron sighed.  
  
"Then why did she say no to him that one day. You remember that night when we saw him. If she wanted him she could have had him then. She could have had him several times before." Hermione explained.  
  
"So that's what was going on! I wasn't paying much attention. Malfoy was turned down by a girl?" Ron happily asked.  
  
"Yes. He almost had to get down on his knees and beg for her. She liked him all along, she just wasn't ready." Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore. This isn't right, discussing her personal life." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You're right, it's not right. My personal life is none of your business. I'm with Draco because I like, him Ron. And I don't appreciate the way you talk about him like he's some kind of beast." I stepped out and yelled at them.  
  
"He is a beast!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Take that back." I hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
"Make me you little." he started to say but he stopped when he felt the palm of my hand hit his cheek.  
  
"Watch yourself Ron. You may end up in a bad position." I snarled as I turned on my heel and stormed out. 


	10. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I sadly own no one. But hopefully I will someday.  
  
You'd think after all I was going through, things would only get better, but things only got worse. On my way to my room I found Draco and Amanda talking.  
  
"You mean to tell me that she knows? How did this happen?" Amanda gasped.  
  
"She overheard my conversation with Lucious the other night. What ever she hadn't heard I explained. Gwen isn't in any danger at the moment, because I'm cooperating with him. But I swear, if he lays a finger on her I'll expose them to the world and then I'll kill him." Draco growled.  
  
"We won't let it get that far. But what do we do? They want us to join them at the end of next year. What will we do?" Amanda asked.  
  
"We'll come up with something. Don't tell Gwen, she doesn't need to know." Draco added.  
  
"She deserves to know. She'll hate you for not telling her." Amanda shook her head.  
  
"How do I tell my girlfriend that in less then a year I may become a death eater against my will? How will she see me then? What if I do become one? I won't be able to look at the mark on my arm without hating myself. How will she take it?" Draco asked in frustration.  
  
I decided to make my presence known. I stepped out slowly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sighed, "I know you aren't evil. I know you want nothing to do with this. If it happens to you I'll still love you. I'll just hate Voldemort even more."  
  
"How did I ever gain a girl like you." He kissed my ear.  
  
"I don't know. How did you manage that miracle?" I joked.  
  
"Enough with the mushy stuff. You two are making me sick. I'm not glad that this is happening, but I'm glad we have someone to talk to." Amanda admitted.  
  
"I'm here for you both." I nodded.  
  
"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." Amanda waved.  
  
"I'll catch up in a minute." I watched as she left.  
  
"Sorry this is happening." He frowned.  
  
"It's not your fault. I don't blame you." I caressed his face.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my ear.  
  
"Goodnight Draco." I kissed his cheek and ran to catch up with Amanda.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Months passed, and not much happened. Draco and I made more time for each other, and saw each other at least once a week. Amanda and I became better friends, if it were even possible. Misti and I always had fun annoying Professor Sprout. Nick and I were still friends, but he agreed that I should stay out of his little problem.  
  
It was the end of the year. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had helped in riding our school of Voldemort. I was now pretty good friends with Harry and Hermione, but I still had trouble with Ron.  
  
In a week we would all be going home for the summer. I wondered what I would do. I would miss Draco, and Amanda, as well as the other friends I'd made. Misti would still be with me, thank goodness.  
  
"Hey Gwen." Draco came up and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Hello Draco." I smiled to myself.  
  
"Are you going to miss me?" He asked.  
  
"No, not really." I shook my head.  
  
He pouted and kissed my hair.  
  
"Yes, I will. What did you think?" I laughed.  
  
"Is there any chance I may be able to have you stay with us for a week or two over the summer?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"I doubt it, but I'll find out." I sighed.  
  
"Hey lovebirds." Amanda greeted us.  
  
"Hey." I smiled.  
  
"You have to visit us at Draco's house! I'll be staying there all summer. I need a girl to help me put up with him." She smirked.  
  
"I have to go pack. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved to Misti and Kissed Draco's neck.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was a little sad on our last day. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay here with my friends.  
  
"All aboard the Hogwarts Express." Hagrid bellowed.  
  
"Bye Hogwarts! See ya in three months!" Misti waved.  
  
We all boarded the train. Draco was able to ditch the two idiots and get a compartment for the four of us. I told them I would be right back and I went to go say goodbye to a few friends.  
  
"Bye Harry." I hugged him.  
  
"Enjoy your summer Gwen." Harry smiled.  
  
"Bye Hermione." I hugged her too.  
  
"I'll write to you." She sniffled.  
  
"Bye Ron." I shook his hand.  
  
"What, no hug for me?" He joked.  
  
"Come here you." I hugged him.  
  
I waved and went on to other cars. I was saying bye to Fred, George, Oliver, Nick, Marcus, Cedric, Cho, and a few other people.  
  
I returned to my car and it was silent.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Bored." Misti huffed.  
  
"If this is how you people act while I'm only gone for a few minutes, how do you plan to survive the summer?" I laughed.  
  
"I really don't know Gwen." Amanda giggled.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Draco kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you too. I'll write at least once a week. I'll also see if we can come visit." I patted his leg.  
  
"Good." He pulled me onto his lap.  
  
"Who's gonna miss me?" Misti asked.  
  
"I will. I'll also miss Amanda. You too Gwen." Nick burst into our car.  
  
"I'll miss you too buddy." I smiled.  
  
"You really will miss me?" Amanda and Misti asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah. I will. I don't know how to say this, but I like you. I like both of you. However I don't think you'd want me dating both of you at the same time." He looked down at his feet.  
  
"I highly doubt it is really appropriate. Pick one. And be aware, if you hurt the one you choose, Draco and I will hurt you." I warned.  
  
"Wasn't planning on hurting them." He forced a smile.  
  
"Who's it gonna be?" Misti asked.  
  
"Misti, I really like you, but Amanda seems more intriguing to me. Amanda, will you go out with me?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yes." Amanda smiled brightly.  
  
"Good." He sighed, taking her hand, he left.  
  
"Why didn't he want me?" Misti asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I wasn't on sides. You know that. I'm still friends with her though. I'm so sorry Misti. But he didn't deserve you." I hugged her.  
  
"You know what, you're right. He's nothing more then pond scum." She wiped her tears.  
  
The train came to a halt. I could hear the conductor yelling at us all to get off. Misti left in a hurry. I stayed behind to say goodbye to Draco.  
  
"Well, this is it." He sighed.  
  
"I guess so." I whispered.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." He smiled.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too." I giggled.  
  
"Bye Gweneth." He leaned forward, giving me a brief kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye Draco." I slid my tongue into his mouth and gave him a breathtaking kiss.  
  
We hugged breathlessly and departed. I was walking over to my mother and sister when I felt a gentle hand on mine.  
  
"I forgot to give you this." Draco smiled giving me a box.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see. Open it as soon as you arrive home." He kissed my ear and disappeared out of sight. 


	11. Still Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, and the song is called "Still Waiting" by Sum 41 A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. I won't be updating until probably Friday night. Also, I hope that you all like Sum 41.  
  
I had just set down my bags when I licked my door and pulled out the box Draco gave me. I checked one last time to make sure no one was around. I carefully stared at the box. It was a small, black wooden box with a silver dragon on the lid. It had a lock on it and a key tapped to the bottom. I took the key and unlocked the box. There were a few items in it. The first was a book titled How to Survive Without Your Boyfriend. I laughed upon seeing it. There was a picture of us playing in the fall. We were playing in the leaves. He was tickling my sides. There was a letter.  
  
Hey Gwen, I miss you already. I hope you like the gifts. I know you like simple stuff. You may want to read the book. It will help you get through this long period of time without me. The picture is so when you miss me and get lonely and miss me, you will always have me with you. I hope you like the necklace. I know your birthday is in February, so I had the eyes made of amethyst instead of sapphires. Last of all, That is our source of communication. I can write to you. It is a book. Spelled so that I can communicate with you. I hope you like all this.  
  
Love, Your Extremely Handsome and Adorable Boyfriend Draco  
  
I laughed at his letter and looked at the other two items he had mentioned. The first one was a necklace. It was of a small silver dragon. It had amethyst eyes. Its claws were outstretched and it's wings spread. I figured all the dragon stuff was a symbol of him. Since his name means dragon.  
  
The book also had a dragon. It was breathing fire. The dragon was silver, and the binding was black. It had several hundred pages. I grabbed a pen off my desk and decided to write to him.  
  
Hey Love, I got the letter. That stuff was very sweet. I take it the dragon is a symbol of your name?  
  
I wrote, expecting it to end there and not get anything back from him for a few hours.  
  
You're right, as usual. I want the world to know you are mine. You're mine and I'm yours.  
  
Funny boy. I would love to continue to write, but I have chores to do. I'll write later, and I'll send an owl. By the way, I'll ask my mom to see if I can visit.  
  
I hope you can. I'll be waiting for your message!  
  
Bye Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night at dinner, I decided to ask my mom if I could visit. I wanted to see him badly. It was the perfect time to ask. My father wasn't home!  
  
"So how was your year girls?" Mom asked.  
  
"Great! We made a lot of friends, and Gwen got a boyfriend." Misti giggled.  
  
"Oh really? Who?" Mom asked curiously.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." I replied.  
  
"You mean Lucious Malfoy's son?" My mother asked with a slight shudder.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering, can I see him in a few weeks?" I asked.  
  
"Honey, I don't think it's a good idea to be going to a boys house by yourself." She sighed.  
  
"But mom, I won't be alone! Misti is going too. And his cousin Amanda will be staying with them all summer." I continued.  
  
"Fine, find out when they want you over and I'll speak with your father." She shook her head in defeat.  
  
"Thanks mom!" I smiled as I left for my room.  
  
I closed the door and pulled out a black notepad and silver gel pens. I decided to send Draco an owl.  
  
Hey Draco,  
  
I just talked to my mom and she said we could visit you. All we need to know is when you want us over. I'd wait at least two weeks just for good measure. It would be wiser. I'll be waiting for your reply.  
  
Love,  
  
Gwen  
  
I sent the letter off with my owl Nicoletta. I got the name from a book I read. After letting her out, I plopped onto my bed and started singing my favorite song from my newest CD.  
  
So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in Drop dead a bullet to y head Your words are like a gun in hand  
  
I thought about all the hatred around me. Misti and Amanda weren't going to get better any time soon.  
  
You can't change the state of the nation we just need some Some motivation These eyes have seen no conviction Just lies and more contradiction  
  
I felt the hurt I felt when I hear people talking about others from other houses. I especially hated the way people hated Slytherins.  
  
So tell me what would you say I'd say its time too late So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in  
  
I no longer hated Hufflepuffs. I never actually hated them, but the thought if the name Hufflepuff irritated me.  
  
Ignorance and Understanding We're the first ones to jump in line Out of step for what we believe in but who's left to stop the bleeding How far will we take this  
  
I didn't like the look my mom made when she found out my boyfriend was in Slytherin. Especially when she shuddered at his name.  
  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness So tell me what would you say I' say its time too late So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating  
  
I felt sad, and sorry people were this way. It is wrong.  
  
Can't find a good reason to believe, can't find hope to believe in This can't last forever Time won't make things better I feel so alone,  
  
Things were rough on everyone. I felt sorry for Draco. His terrible abusing father. Watching people get beaten and hurt, the way his father treated them.  
  
Can't help myself No one knows if this is worthless Tell me What have we done with a war that can't be won This can't be the real cause I don't know what to feel  
  
I never ever wanted to do anything like that to hurt anyone. I never wanted to ever see any of it.  
  
So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in So an I still waiting for this world to stop hating Can't find a good reason, cant find hope to believe in  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco's POV  
  
In Malfoy Manor, in his room, Draco Malfoy was singing the same song. He had similar thoughts.  
  
He was waiting on his bed, bored and tired, for something to happen. Waiting to hear his mother's cry, his father's shouts, Amanda bursting into his room in tears. It was all bound to happen soon.  
  
"You filthy little bitch! How dare you speak to in such a manor!" His father shouted.  
  
"Lucious, I'm tired of this. I'm scared. I know what those people do. I don't want my baby to be a part of it! I will not have it!" His mother yelled back with a quavering voice.  
  
"He will join us! I guarantee it! You have no say in this. The only reason you are still here is because your son loves you. I should have killed you long ago." He growled.  
  
Draco flinched as he heard the sound of his mother being beaten. It sounded much worse then he had ever remembered it sounding. Amanda quickly opened and closed the door. Tears streaming down her cheeks she crawled onto his bed.  
  
"When is it going to stop?" She whimpered.  
  
"I don't know. I hope soon." He whispered.  
  
"Every year he gets worse. I don't want to be a part of it." She hissed.  
  
"We won't be a part of it." He patted her back.  
  
The noise downstairs grew quieter. Then it became silent. The only sound was the silent snores of his companion beside him.  
  
He stared out the window, and into the starry sky. It was so beautiful and peaceful. An owl flew into view and tapped on the glass.  
  
Draco opened the window to see Nicoletta, his girlfriend's owl. He smiled the only smile he'd made that day. The paper on the owl's leg was black. It was probably from one of Gwen's many different notepads.  
  
He read the paper and ran downstairs in excitement. Clutching the paper in his hands he knocked on the door to Lucious's office.  
  
"Come in." Came the voice inside.  
  
"Father, I got a reply from Gwen. She and her sister will be able to visit. When would you like them over?" He asked softly.  
  
"When's the soonest they can make it?" Lucious set down his papers.  
  
"Two weeks." He responded.  
  
"Invite them over in two weeks. They can stay for two weeks." Lucious nodded.  
  
"Father, please don't do anything while they are here." Draco pleaded.  
  
"I won't. I don't want to scare these little girls. Do they know what you are? Do they know you will become a deatheater?" Lucious asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Draco lied.  
  
"And why is that?" Lucious arched his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't want to scare her so early. I want to make sure she really loves me and won't leave me no matter what. Then I'll tell her, and possibly persuade her to join us." He came up with a quick excuse.  
  
"That is quite clever, I hadn't even thought about that." He smirked.  
  
"Thank you sir." Draco forced a smiled.  
  
"Is that all? You may leave now. I have things to do." Lucious pushed his on out the door. 


	12. Arriving At Malfoy Manor

I got a note from Draco two weeks ago saying we could come over tomorrow. I'm packing like crazy. I don't know what to bring and what to leave.  
  
"What should I bring? The pink tank top, or the blue?" Misti asked.  
  
"Blue definitely, but why are you bringing that? It's not like you like anyone there." I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"In case I see Nick, or some other cute guy." She giggled.  
  
"You're an odd one." I laughed.  
  
"Just because I don't have a boyfriend yet doesn't mean I'm odd. I'll have one soon. Just you wait. I'll have the cutest one you've ever seen." Misti arrogantly stuck up her nose.  
  
"I'm sure you will. Should I bring my CDs?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I need to barrow some too." She smirked.  
  
"Is that all?" I smiled.  
  
"Yup. I'm gonna go finish. I'll see you in a little while." She walked over to the next room.  
  
I ended up with five bags full of stuff. Two were clothes. One was books and CDs. The other two were various other items. It all weighed a ton. I hoped I didn't pack too much.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was checking my room to make sure I didn't forget anything. The Malfoy's head maid would be apperating here in a few minutes to get us. I looked in Misti's room to see her doing the same.  
  
"Girls! Mrs. Anderson is here!" My mother shouted from downstairs.  
  
Misti and I raced downstairs. We were going so fast that we almost fell. Then when we go to the bottom we calmed ourselves and tried to act normal. Whatever that means.  
  
"Ahh, you must be Misti, and you must be Gweneth. Master Draco has told me all about you." She smiled.  
  
"He did?" Misti asked.  
  
"Actually, you're all he's been talking about for weeks. Now we should go. Master Draco and his parents are expecting us." She ushered us to the window.  
  
We said or good-byes and were instantly in Malfoy Manor. We were in a large room. It was a royal purple with red and gold dragons painted all over the walls. There was a queen-sized bed with black sheets and the room had hardwood floors.  
  
"Miss Gweneth, this will be your room. Miss Misti, your room is right next door." Mrs. Anderson directed my sister to her room and closed the door.  
  
I hurried to put all my stuff away. I wanted to be able to see Draco and his family as soon as possible.  
  
"Miss Rivera, the Malfoys are waiting for you downstairs. Come." Mrs. Anderson directed us to a large living room.  
  
On the couch sat Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, and Amanda. The all rose as we walked down the spiraled stairs.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, allow me to introduce Miss Gweneth Rivera, and her sister Miss Misti Rivera." We were introduced.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I shook Lucious's cold hand.  
  
"It is quite a pleasure to meet you too young lady." He replied.  
  
"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Nice to meet you girls." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy." I smiled back.  
  
"Please sit down girls. Would you like anything to drink?" Lucious offered.  
  
"Oh no thank you sir." I responded.  
  
"So how long have you been with our son?" He asked.  
  
"Lucious, that's no way to behave." Narcissa scolded.  
  
"It's quite all right. Draco and I have been together for eight months." I answered timidly.  
  
"That long? My goodness." Narcissa smiled.  
  
"So, what classes do you want to take in your third year?" Lucious asked.  
  
"Muggle Studies. I get a kick out of seeing how wrong people are about them. I find it a little funny." I smirked.  
  
"I see. Your last name is Rivera? Is it not?" he asked.  
  
"Why yes it is." I nodded.  
  
"Is your mother's name Madrigal by any chance?" He asked rather curiously.  
  
"Yes. Do you know her?" I questioned.  
  
"You could say that. I have work to do now. I'll see you girls later." He waved and was off.  
  
Not long after Mrs. Malfoy left too. As soon as she was gone Amanda left. Then Misti went to finish unpacking. Draco and I had time alone.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" He held my hand.  
  
"I don't know." I smiled mischievously.  
  
"I'll show you the garden." He pulled me up.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I love flowers." I smiled.  
  
He took me outside and walked me down a very pretty stone path. There was a huge wall of bushes blocking us from the garden. Draco stepped forward and whispered to it. The bushes parted and let us through.  
  
It was breathtaking. Flowers of every shape and size. They were in every color imaginable. Some sang, some giggled, some looked like they were smiling. I particularly liked the ones that produced bubbles.  
  
We walked all over and then we found a bench. I sat down and looked all around me in awe. It was simply amazing.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
  
"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I breathed softly.  
  
"It is pretty, but the most beautiful thing in the world. is sitting right next to me." He leaned over and kissed me.  
  
He nibbled on my ears. He planted trails of kisses on my neck. He hungrily kissed me. Then he leaned back and smiled.  
  
"You are a terribly evil boy. You know that right?" I sat on his lap.  
  
"But you know you love it." He smirked.  
  
"That I do." I giggled.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see a group of pink and yellow flowers whispering and giggling. They were watching us with wide eyes and smiles. It was a little embarrassing to tell the truth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Lucious left for the rest of the week on business. Narcissa was up in her room asleep and didn't want to come down for dinner. It was just going to be the four of us.  
  
"Miss Rivera, I did not know what you felt like for dinner so I had several things prepared for you." Mrs. Anderson came in with several dishes.  
  
"That was very kind and thoughtful, but you need not waste your time doing so. Whatever you make is fine." I smiled gratefully.  
  
I decided on pizza. Draco stared at it with wide eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I glanced across the table.  
  
"What is that? I've never seen it before." He stared.  
  
"It's Pizza. It's really good. Try it." I handed him a slice.  
  
I watched as he took a few bites. Then he took a few more. When he finished he pushed his plate away and asked for some.  
  
"I can't believe you've never had pizza." I smiled at him with surprise.  
  
"You've got to remember, my father hates anything that has to do with muggles. I've never had muggle food." He shrugged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next week flew by. We went swimming. We shopped. We played jokes on each other. We had lots of fun.  
  
I rarely saw Amanda. She was always off with her new boyfriend, and my friend, Nick Calfire. For this reason, Misti was extremely depressed and locked herself in her room half the time.  
  
"Draco, Misti's not having any fun. Is there anything we can do? Are there any cute guys around she can flirt with or something? She's really bored and upset." I sighed.  
  
"Well, we can have a special dinner next week. Or I could invite my friend Alex over. If she likes Nick, she'll definitely like him. Alex is a million times better then Nick." Draco suggested.  
  
"Ok. When is the soonest he can be over?" I asked.  
  
"In an hour. I can tell him I want him to meet you, and then while I'm doing that I'll introduce him to Misti." I could see the wheels in his head turning.  
  
"Great! Let's do it." I smiled.  
  
"I'll be right back." He left the room.  
  
I waited for half an hour. I looked at books. I looked at pictures. I looked at paintings. I was completely bored.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was staring at a picture, bored off my ass, when I felt hands land on my hips. A pair of lips fell on my neck. I normally would have been happy, but I looked at the hands. They weren't Draco's hands! 


	13. Alex Hill

Disclaimer: you pretty much know what I'm going to say. I don't own 'em. A/N: I meant to put a disclaimer on that last chapter. You know what I was going to say. Now in a few chapters here, Draco will have to deal with his little Death Eater problem. Should I make him one? Or not? Review please!  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded.  
  
"I am so sorry. I thought you were Amanda." The guy stepped back.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Alex Hill. You?" He questioned.  
  
"Gweneth Rivera." I answered.  
  
"You mean you're Draco's girl? Oh, I am so sorry. Really I am." He apologized.  
  
Just then Draco came in. He had an odd look. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he instantly shrugged it off. Misti wasn't far behind him.  
  
"Alex Hill, this is my lovely girlfriend Gweneth Rivera. And this is her charming sister Misti." Draco introduced us.  
  
I watched as they stared at each other. She gazed into his deep green eyes. She smiled, seeing his dark brown hair. He was wearing black jeans and a long gray shirt. He was also looking her over. First her red hair, then her brown eyes, her glossed lips, blue tank top, and denim flares. They couldn't speak for a moment.  
  
"I think it'll work out great." I whispered to Draco.  
  
"They're practically drooling." He commented.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too." Misti blushed.  
  
"Has Draco showed you the garden yet?" He asked.  
  
"No, I don't believe I've seen it yet." She shook her head.  
  
"It is simply beautiful. You must see it." He insisted.  
  
They both walked out. They were hardly aware that we had even existed. It was adorable. He liked her, she liked him. It was just what she needed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night when I was brushing my hair to go to bed, I heard singing in the next room over. I decided to go see what was going on with my sister. I opened the door and saw her writing in her diary.  
  
"How'd it go?" I sat down on her bed.  
  
"It was wonderful! He's wonderful!" She bounced.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"He took me to the garden. We sat down on the bench. Then we talked, and out of nowhere he said I was beautiful. He leaned over and kissed me! My first kiss Gwen!" She giddily stated.  
  
"Good! See, you found someone much better then Nick!" I smiled.  
  
"Nick! Nick who?" She laughed.  
  
"So when are you going to see him again?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. I hope soon." She sighed.  
  
An owl flew in through the open window. It landed on the bed and I untied the letter. Misti smiled and took it. She read and her face grew brighter by the second. Then she handed the letter over to me.  
  
Dear Misti, I had a great time today. I hope you did too. You see, I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to this dinner party I have to attend tomorrow night? It is formal, but not too formal. If you accept my offer please send a note with Henry.  
  
Yours Truly, Alex  
  
"So?" I smiled.  
  
"Hurry! I need a pen!" She panicked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A day or two later, Lucious returned. He seemed stressed and upset about something. He brushed right past us without even a glance or a hello.  
  
"Gwen, if at all possible, don't talk to him unless I'm around." Draco looked serious.  
  
"I'll try." I nodded.  
  
"Good. Let's go see my mother." He took my hand and led me to the fourth floor.  
  
He took me into a dark red room with black flowers printed all over the walls. It was pretty, but still depressing in an odd sense. His mother was sitting in a large black chair.  
  
"Hello Draco, Gwen." Narcissa smiled warmly.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." I sat down on a green chair.  
  
"So how are you two?" She asked.  
  
We talked about school. We talked about magic. Then the subject eventually rolled around to my mother.  
  
"Is your mother's name Madrigal by any chance?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. It is. Do you know her?" I smiled.  
  
"I did. I haven't seen her in thirteen years." Narcissa frowned.  
  
"How did you know her?" I asked.  
  
"We were friends for over ten years. We were the best of friends. We were in separate houses, but that never mattered. We were inseparable." She smiled at the thoughts of her past memories.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"We grew apart I guess. We were both busy women. We had things to do. Over the years after Hogwarts, we just lost contact." She shrugged. I could tell there was more to the story to that.  
  
"Did you know my dad?" I questioned.  
  
"Scott. Yes I knew him too." She smiled.  
  
"My dad's name's not Scott. My dad's name is Jack." I informed her.  
  
"I thought she was with Scott. They had been together all the time that I knew her. Who is this Jack fellow?" She stared curiously.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I had two days left and I had hardly seen Misti all week. It was so sweet. I was happy for her. She had completely gotten over Nick.  
  
I had managed to avoid Lucious the whole time, as Draco had asked. Not that I had wanted to be around the death eater anyway. Draco and I spent all our time together. I still had thoughts about what Narcissa said. Who was this Scott guy? Why hadn't I heard of him? There was so much I wanted to know. I was going to talk to my mother when I got home.  
  
"I can't believe you have to go home on Sunday. Has it really already been two weeks?" Draco asked as we sat by the waterfall.  
  
"Almost. I wonder if I could persuade my parents to let me have you over?" I smiled.  
  
"You could throw a party. A little summer thing." He suggested.  
  
"Great idea. Who would I invite?" I asked.  
  
"Your friends, and me." He kissed my cheek.  
  
"Oliver, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George." I started to list them off.  
  
"Gryffindores?" Ha asked appalled.  
  
"Yes. They happen to be friends of mine. Then Cedric, Cho, Amanda, Nick, Alex, Marcus, and you." I counted off the number of people in my head.  
  
"How many people is that?" He asked.  
  
"Thirteen. There will be more, I just have to think a little more." I added.  
  
"Oh, do you think your parents would let you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Probably. They let me come here." I nodded.  
  
"Want to go swimming?" He asked.  
  
"Not right now." I shook my head.  
  
He grinned evilly and pushed me in! I was pissed! I decided to try and scare him. I let myself sink to the bottom. I held my breath, and waited for him. In seconds he dove in and tried to find me. That's when I closed my eyes and pretended to have drowned.  
  
He grabbed me around the waist and carried me onto the sand. He bent down to give me mouth to mouth. I then wrapped my arms around him and rolled onto of him and kissed him roughly. He stared at me in shock. Then I pushed him in and went to go dry off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was reading Seventeen in my room, listening to Linkin Park, when a wet and angry Draco threw open my door. He marched over to me and I stood up, only to be pushed back onto the bed.  
  
"Did you think that was funny? You scared me to death!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose it was terribly funny when you pushed me in!" I snapped.  
  
"Don't pull this shit with me!" He growled.  
  
"Once again, it's ok for you to do it. It's just not ok for me to." I hissed.  
  
"Would you shut up!" He snarled.  
  
"No, other people might take this from you, but I won't!" I stood up and stared at him.  
  
He then pushed me onto the bed and lay down on top of me. His kissed were rough and demanding. At first I tried to push him off, then I rolled on top and took over. After a second I pushed him off the bed and left the room. 


	14. Life from Misti's POV

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Harry Potter characters, but I don't.  
  
A/N: I'm trying to write in different people's POV's. What do you think? Should I? If so, who next? Lucious? Narcissa? Amanda? Draco again? Alex? Nick? I'm not updating until I get at least one suggestion. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Misti's POV  
  
I could here Draco and Gwen fighting in the next room over. When it grew quiet I knew what was going on and that Gwen would soon be coming to see me and get away from him.  
  
As I had predicted, she came in and slammed the door shut behind her. She screamed in frustration and then sat down next to me.  
  
"What happened next?" I smirked.  
  
"I didn't want to go swimming, so of corse he pushes me into the water. I got mad and decided to scare him by pretending to drown. When he went to give me mouth to mouth I kissed him and pushed him in." She explained.  
  
"Then what?" I asked.  
  
"Then he burst into my room and started to yell at me! You know no one ever stands up to him, but I'm not one to back down like a coward, so I stood up to him. We argued, then he kissed me, I pushed him off the bed and now I'm here." She sighed.  
  
"I pray things don't get like that for me and Alex." I shook my head.  
  
"How is Alex?" Gwen asked.  
  
"He's good. A few days ago I went to that party with him, it was wonderful. He introduced me to everyone, and then we spent the whole night talking and dancing." I smiled.  
  
"So when are you planning on seeing him next?" She asked.  
  
"In an hour. He's bringing me with him to quidditch practice." I told her brightly.  
  
"How cute! What are you going to wear?" She questioned.  
  
"My denim shorts with my purple shirt. You know, the one we got at the mall three weeks ago." I pulled them out of my closet.  
  
"I'll leave you alone now. You probably want to get ready." She grinned and left.  
  
Henry flew in and dropped a paper on my bed. It was from Alex, and I rushed to open it up.  
  
Misti,  
  
I hope you don't mind watching us practice for a few hours. Afterwards I'll take you out to get dinner. I think you'll have fun.  
  
Alex  
  
I threw on my outfit and ran to the mirror. I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I borrowed Gwen's hoop earrings, and bangle bracelets, then I put on my favorite pink and purple lipstick and ran downstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked with a smile.  
  
"To see Alex." I blushed.  
  
"When did you meet him?" She questioned.  
  
"A week ago. Draco introduced us." I informed her with a grin.  
  
"Alex is a handsome one isn't he? He's always had girls swooning left and right." She laughed.  
  
"I can see why. I'll see you later." I waved and ran out into the front yard where Alex flew in on his firebolt.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
  
I got on behind him and held his waist. He was very warm, and he smelled like he just got out of the shower.  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes. I'll introduce you to my friends." He looked behind his shoulder at me.  
  
"Cool. I'd like that." I nodded.  
  
We landed on a field of grass. I looked around and at first I didn't notice a group of people waiting by the rocks.  
  
Alex gently took my hand and led me over to them. I smiled timidly at them.  
  
"Everyone, this is Misti. Misti, these are my friends Jacob, Sandra, Lance, Glen, Wendell, Justine, Priscilla, and Daniel." He pointed to the people as he said their names.  
  
I smiled and sat down. They were all so different. They all looked to be different ages.  
  
Alex left with all but two of them and started playing. They were all really good. Alex was a chaser. He was fast, and accurate.  
  
"I haven't seen you at Durmstrang. What school do you attend?" Sandra asked.  
  
Sandra looked to be about fifteen. She had short, shoulder length, blond hair. She was pretty short, barely taller then me. Justine was about fourteen and had long black hair that reached her back.  
  
"I attend Hogwarts." I answered.  
  
"Oh really. Do you know Draco?" Justine asked.  
  
"Yes actually. He's in Slytherin with me. He's been dating my sister, and introduced me to Alex." I smiled.  
  
"Really. I didn't know Draco had a girlfriend. I haven't seen him in a year." Sandra shrugged.  
  
"My sister and I have been staying with him for almost two weeks now. We go back home on Sunday." I told them  
  
"Oh, so will that be it? Are you planning on seeing Alex again?" Justine asked curiously.  
  
"I hope to. My sister Gwen and I have discussed having a party later this summer. She already has twelve people she wants to invite. Maybe you guys could come too. My sister is having all her friends over. Some are a bit older then us, and I think you might find them attractive." I smiled.  
  
"Oh really, like who?" Justine grinned.  
  
"Like Cedric Diggory, Oliver wood, Fred and George Weasley, Marcus Flint, and maybe a few other people." I shrugged.  
  
"I've heard of them before. My father knows Mr. Diggory. I hear his son is quite the cutie." Sandra smirked.  
  
"He is, but he's so not my type." I shook my head.  
  
"What about Oliver Wood. Isn't he a keeper?" Justine asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's the Gryffindore Quidditch captain." I nodded.  
  
"I've seen him before. I met him a few years ago. Isn't he going into his sixth year now?" Justine asked.  
  
"Yeah. He should be. I think you guys would like it. It'll be a lot of fun." I smiled.  
  
"All you have to say is boys, and I'm there! I love them." Sandra smirked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We talked a while longer, and then they decided to call it a day. Alex took me to the three broomsticks.  
  
"So what did you girls talk about?" He asked.  
  
"Everything. It was fun. I like them." I smiled.  
  
"I thought you would." He laughed.  
  
"I told them that Gwen and I would be having a party later this summer. They seemed interested. Especially when I mentioned that there would be other boys from our school. Ones older than me." I giggled.  
  
"I'll bet Justine was happy to have someone her age to talk to." He stated.  
  
"Who, I thought Sandra was fourteen." I cocked my head to the side.  
  
"She is. Aren't you two the same age?" He asked.  
  
"No. I'm thirteen. I'll be fourteen in February." I sighed.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you were that young. I thought you were just one year younger then me." He shook his head.  
  
"How old are you Alex? I thought you were thirteen too." I was very confused.  
  
"I just turned fifteen last week." He answered.  
  
"Would a two year age difference really create such a big problem? I really don't find anything wrong with it." I told him, leaning back in my seat.  
  
"I don't know. I just thought two years younger would seem like dating a kid." He replied.  
  
"So is this it? Or are we still." I trailed off.  
  
"Do you still want to?" He asked.  
  
"If you still want to, then I'd love to, but if you don't, then we won't." I informed him with a terrible ache inside me.  
  
"I don't know. I'll let you know. If you don't hear form me, then it's a no. If you do, then it's a yes." He explained.  
  
"Ok then. I'm ready to go home now." I forced myself not to cry in front of him and fought back my tears.  
  
I was trying to keep a hold on my emotions. I couldn't, and I wouldn't let him see me cry. I'd be damned before he saw me break down like a child. It would only worsen things for me.  
  
"Bye." Alex sighed, as he landed.  
  
I just got off the broom as fast as I could. However, I didn't get far. Alex grabbed my wrist. He stared at me for a moment. I stared away. When I finally did look at him, I gave a cold stare that showed all my hatred.  
  
"Can I have my arm back?" I tried to pull away.  
  
"I'm really sorry Misti. I honestly didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt you." He slowly loosened his grip.  
  
My only response to him was another glare, and I walked back into the house without a glance backward.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So sad. So mean. Poor Misti. Oh well, you all know that I'm not updating until I get at least one review with a suggestion for another POV besides Gwen's. It can be someone already used, or someone I haven't used yet. So hurry up and send those reviews! 


	15. An Unexpected and Unwanted Guest

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Draco and all of the Harry Potter characters, but I don't.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
On Sunday we left Malfoy Manor. Draco and I had worked everything out. We were fine now. Misti on the other hand was anything but fine. After her little problem with Alex, she was depressed and very moody. It was time to get her home and knock some sense into her.  
  
"I hate him. Why did he do that? Did a two year age difference even matter?" Misti shouted at me.  
  
"Misti, calm down. It's over. He's an asshole. He's not worth it. If he did that to you, he's not worth a thing." I hugged her.  
  
"Why doesn't he want me? Am I really that bad?" She asked.  
  
"No. It's him. He's the one with the problems. Not you. You're fine." I patted her back  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I had just calmed down Misti and I needed to talk to my mother. I had questions, and I was sure that she would have answers for me.  
  
"Mom, I have to talk to you. Can we sit down for a minute?" I asked her.  
  
"Sure honey." She smiled and sat on a chair.  
  
"Who's Scott?" I asked.  
  
"Where did you hear that name?" Her face turned ghostly white.  
  
"I was talking to Narcissa when." I started, but she cut me off.  
  
"Where did you meet Narcissa?" She stared.  
  
"At her house. She is Draco's mother." I answered.  
  
"Honey, I can't give you an answer right now. I promise you that soon we'll sit down and I'll explain it all to you. I just can't do it now." She sighed.  
  
"Ok." I nodded in agreement.  
  
"And don't tell your father. I beg of you." She pleaded.  
  
I watched as she marched up to her room and closed the door. Something strange was going on. Mom had always been so honest with us. She was hiding something. Something that Narcissa and probably several adults knew, but I would not hear for a while.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Things moved by so quickly over the summer. I'd gotten letters from Hermione, Harry, Ron, the twins, Draco, Amanda, Cho, Oliver, and Nick. There were a few who didn't write, but I didn't mind. I was writing about three letters a day and it was getting quite tiring.  
  
Misti and I had talked to mom, and she had given us permission to have a party. Misti and I were getting together later to talk over our ideas. We had to figure out whom to invite too.  
  
"So far we have Hermione, Ron, Harry, Cedric, Oliver, Fred, George, Nick, Amanda, Draco, Ginny, Marcus, and that's it. Do you have any other ideas?" I asked, scanning over our list.  
  
"I need to invite Sandra, and Justine too. I met them when I was with Alex, but I already invited them and they really want to see the guys. Besides, it's not like they'll bring Alex with them." She added two names to the list.  
  
"What about our cousins? Gregory, David, Karly, and Vanessa?" I asked.  
  
"Invite them too. They should come." Misti agreed.  
  
We spent hours talking over food, music, if we should use the pool, or should it be a dance party, and several other topics. It was fun. We would have continued, but we were both tired and needed rest badly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We sent out the invitations the next day. The party would be in two weeks. There were more people added to the list than before. We now had almost thirty people. We would have invited more, but my mother wouldn't allow it.  
  
We waited a few days before receiving word from them. Hermione, Cho, and Oliver were the first to reply. Over the next few days the letters poured in and almost everyone had responded. Marcus Flint was the only one who couldn't make it.  
  
As the days passed on, it soon became the night before the party. Misti and I ran over a few last minute details, and then went to find outfits.  
  
"What should I wear?" Misti asked with a sigh.  
  
"Let me see." I brushed past her and scanned through her closet.  
  
There were several outfits she could wear, but some were too tight, or too long, or too short, or best worn in another season. I finally pulled out a black pair of low-rise jeans, and a white T-shirt.  
  
Then we went to my closet. I let Misti look to find my clothes. She came out with a black mini skirt, and a red tank top.  
  
We smiled and said our goodnights. Then we headed off for bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning we got up early. We got dressed, ate, and then started setting up. We had a buffet with everything ranging from chips to ice cream. Our mother cast a spell and made the water silver. When you got out of it you would be sparkly and shiny. Our CDs were programmed to play certain songs. Almost everything was in place.  
  
"Girls, your friends are here!" Our mother called and went upstairs to leave us alone for the rest of the night.  
  
It was Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny! The boys all wore jeans and red shirts. Ginny wore a long denim shirt with a black shirt. They all had bright smiles and came to greet us.  
  
"We're so glad you guys could make it!" Misti hugged them all.  
  
As she talked to them, more people arrived. The next group consisted of four boys and two girls. Harry, Cedric, Oliver, Nick, Hermione, and Cho. Then came Amanda, then our cousins, soon we were only missing one person. Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone was outside dancing, while I was refilling the chips. Draco still hadn't arrived. I knew he would have a good reason for it. He wouldn't forget.  
  
"Hello?" A voice called from the living room.  
  
All I could think was that Draco had arrived. I raced into the room with a radiant smile and came face to face with someone I didn't expect to see.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.  
  
"I."  
  
A/N: Who do you think it is? Who could this terrible person be? Review Please. If at all possible, I would still like suggestions on other people's POV's. Thank you Draco's Mine for your suggestion. Lucious would be an interesting choice. 


	16. The Party

Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing. A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I don't think it's one of my better ones, but it's no t my worst. Review.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.  
  
"I." He started to say, but I put up my hand to silence him  
  
It was Alex. The one person my sister didn't need to see. He really hurt her. He didn't deserve her. Yet he stood there in front of me. In his hands was a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Give me one good reason to let you see her." I demanded.  
  
"I know what I did was wrong, and I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just scared." He apologized.  
  
"I know you were wrong, and I know you are sorry, but I can't find one good reason to not send you away right now." I glared.  
  
"Because I think I'm in love with her." He admitted.  
  
"I said a good reason." I hissed.  
  
"Because I know she still loves me. You know it too." He stepped towards me.  
  
"Fine, but if you hurt her ever again, I'll make sure you never see her again." I warned him with a cold and icy voice.  
  
He nodded and I led him outside where Misti was. We watched her. She was laughing and dancing with Harry. They were listening to Linkin Park when the song ended and another started. She told Harry she'd be back later, and that she needed to get something to drink.  
  
We were standing by the buffet. She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw us.  
  
Find me here Speak to me I want to feel you I need to hear you  
  
She stared at him. She dropped the cup she was holding to the ground.  
  
You are the light That is leading me To the place where I find peace again  
  
He took a step towards her, but she didn't move at all.  
  
You are the strength That keeps me walking You are the hope That keeps me trusting  
  
Draco appeared behind me. He slid his arms around me. We watched to see what would happen.  
  
You are the life to my soul You are my purpose You are my everything And how can I  
  
Everyone became silent to witness what was going on.  
  
Stand here with you And not be moved by you Would you tell me How could it be  
  
He whispered something to her, but I couldn't hear.  
  
Any better than this You calm the storms You give me rest You hold me in your hands  
  
His arms slowly slid around her waist. Hers went around his neck  
  
You won't let me fall You still my heart And you take my breath away Would you take me in  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
Would you take me deeper now 'cause you're all want You're all I need You are everything.everything  
  
Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Then everyone began to clap. I clapped the loudest. I was truly happy for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco and I danced to almost every song. Right now Avril Lavigne's "Complicated" was playing. I looked at everyone. Ron was dancing with my cousin Karly. Harry was with Ginny. Sandra and Justine were with Cedric and Oliver. Hermione was with my cousin Gregory. It was nice to see everyone enjoying him or herself.  
  
"Isn't it about time for us to use the pool?" Misti asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's staring to get dark." I agreed.  
  
"Everyone, the pool is ready for everyone who wants in." My sister announced.  
  
Everyone ran for the bathrooms. I went into my room and changed into a black bikini. I was a little nervous to let Draco see me. I felt very self- conscious.  
  
I walked outside to see Fred and George already in. They were splashing each other. I looked around for Draco. He came out wearing black too. His bare chest exposed. It was pretty muscular.  
  
I took his hand and dragged him into the water. I lifted my arms to see they were silver! I dunked my entire head underneath. Draco looked me over. I didn't look human anymore!  
  
"You look amazing." He breathed.  
  
"You look nice too." I blushed.  
  
He picked me up and kissed me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I watched Draco with Gwen. He was exactly like Hermione said. He wasn't rude and mean to her. He was gentle and caring. I watched him lean in and kiss her gently. When they broke away she splashed him and dove underwater.  
  
He couldn't see through the pool of silver water. He smiled when he felt something behind him. He acted to still be looking, but he quickly turned around and tickled her.  
  
"Please Draco, stop." She laughed.  
  
"Do I get a kiss if I do?" he smirked.  
  
She pushed him against the side and kissed him. Then she swam off again. It looked like they would continue that for a while. I looked elsewhere, to find Hermione in a bathing suit! It was a red bikini! Hermione, in a bikini! I tried to look away but I couldn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back to Gwen's POV  
  
It was almost time for everyone to leave. I was having so much fun that I almost forgot. I got out of the pool, with Draco not far behind. I went into my room, with Draco waiting outside the door, and dressed back into my clothes.  
  
I came out and people were waiting in lines to get dressed. I let Hermione know it was ok for her to use my room for changing. Soon everyone was dressed and waiting by the chimney. I set out a bowl of floo powder and said a few last words, "Thank you all for coming. I had a great time, I hope you all did too. I'll see you all back in school in a month. Oh, and the silver stuff will come off in the shower."  
  
I walked over to Draco and hugged him tightly, "I'm going to miss you. I can't wait for school to start up again."  
  
"I'll write to you sometime this week, love." He kissed my cheek and then he left.  
  
I waited until everyone was gone to clean up. It didn't take too long, with the use of magic.  
  
"That was fun wasn't it?" Misti smiled proudly.  
  
"That is was." I agreed happily, and then headed off for bed.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. In a few chapters Lucious will appear for most of the chapter, should things be from his POV? Thanks for the suggestions. 


	17. Beginning of Year Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, even though I wish I did. A/N: I like this chapter much more then the last one. I hope you do too. Review Please!  
  
Summer passed by in a flash. Today is the fist day of school in our second year! I'm so excited. Draco is going to meet me tonight in the astronomy tower. I haven't seen him all day. Even though I've already had two classes with Slytherins.  
  
"Gwen, how are you?" Amanda asked on our way to dinner.  
  
"I'm fine. You?" I smiled.  
  
"Great, I saw Nick almost every day this summer." She grinned.  
  
"Misti hasn't seen her boyfriend since the party. Little does she know, he's planning a surprise visit for Christmas." I laughed.  
  
"Oh, was he the cutie with the black hair, green eyes, kinda tall, and tan?" Amanda smirked.  
  
"Yep, that would be him." I nodded.  
  
"He looks familiar. What was his name?" She asked.  
  
"Alex Hill. Draco introduced them." I replied.  
  
"That was Alex! I haven't seen him in three years. Boy has he changed, and in a good way too." She smiled.  
  
"So how's Nick?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"He's great. He tried out for the position of seeker for Slytherin, he won't find out if he made it until tonight." She shrugged.  
  
We sat down and ate for a few minutes, and then I went back to my dorm. I looked around, trying to find the invisibility cloak Draco had given me. I found it in my closet and put it on. Then I hurried out the door and up to the astronomy tower.  
  
When I got there I sat down and waited for Draco to arrive. Two minutes passed by. Then five, ten, fifteen, finally twenty minutes passed. I heard someone give an annoyed sigh.  
  
"What is taking her so long? It doesn't take that long to get up here." I could hear Draco mutter.  
  
"Draco? How long have you been here?" I pulled off my cloak and sat down opposite from where I heard his voice.  
  
"I've been here for twenty minutes." He pulled off his cloak too, revealing and agitated look.  
  
"So have I. I've just been wearing the cloak. I didn't know you were here. Why didn't you make some noise or something before? You could have let me know you were up here." I placed my hands on my hips.  
  
"So could you. Anyway, I didn't come here to argue. I came here to tell you something." His expression changed from annoyed to delighted.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" I asked with a slight smile.  
  
"I came to tell you I made seeker for Slytherin! I just found out half an hour ago. Aren't you excited?" He smiled cheerfully, like a child who just opened a Christmas present.  
  
"Congratulations! When did you try out? Why didn't you tell me about it?" I questioned.  
  
"I tried out two weeks ago. I didn't tell you in case I didn't make it. That way no one would know. I don't like people feeling sorry for me." He lowered his head.  
  
"Draco, you don't have to hide this stuff from me. I wouldn't be disappointed in you for not making it. I liked you before, it wouldn't change that." I softly caressed his face.  
  
"So how was your first day back?" He smiled and turned the subject to me.  
  
"The usual, potions and transfiguration homework. How was your day?" I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Fine. I have double potions, and defense against the dark arts with you, and I didn't even see you. What did you think of Lockhart?" He smirked after mentioning our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  
  
"He was arrogant, conceited, boring, and personally, I don't know why everyone has a crush on him. He's really not that great looking. Besides, he's too old." I laughed.  
  
"He's something else. That was funny when he tried to make a joke and no one laughed. Professor Snape would be better for the job." He stated.  
  
"He scares me. You never know when he's going to be nice or nasty." I shook my head.  
  
"I like him. I think he's cool." Draco placed his head on top of mine.  
  
I giggled a little, and then we stayed quiet for a few minutes. Any time now, Mrs. Norris would come prancing in here and we would have to leave. So we stayed quiet to prolong our time.  
  
As I had known would happen, Mrs. Norris came waltzing in like she owned the place and immediately started to meow to alert her owner and only friend, Filch, that we were up there. We put on our invisibility cloaks and tiptoed out and went our separate ways.  
  
As I walked up a flight of stairs, I noticed Peeves squirting what appeared to be honey, all over the floor by the library. He cackled and laughed.  
  
"Can't wait to see the old hags face when she gets a load of this!" He laughed evilly and flew off down the halls.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A month passed and then two. It was November, and so far, the year had passed along ok, but we had a small accident, simply tragic, Mrs. Norris had been petrified. She was frozen and would not be back to herself for quite some time. We all pretended to be sad, and sorry for her, but inwardly most of us were cheering.  
  
The bad side to the whole story was that everyone thought Harry did it. I knew he didn't do it, and I insisted that Draco stop bothering him. Poor Harry was getting glares left and right all the time now.  
  
I knew over time things would get better for him. It would just take time. People would eventually forget. Wouldn't they?  
  
Other things happened over this time too. Alex had been writing to me to find out what to get Misti to give to her on his surprise visit. I had given him a list of ideas. He would be arriving as everyone else departed, everyone would see him. The other girls would treat her with more respect from now on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eventually Christmas Vacation came, and we had one day until Misti got her surprise! She would be so delighted. It would make her so happy to see him. She hadn't seen him in almost five months. They did write and send pictures all the time, but it wasn't the same as seeing the person.  
  
"You have to wait for me. I want to see her face when he arrives." Amanda squealed cheerfully.  
  
"I will. I'm bringing my camera. She would love a picture of it." I smiled.  
  
"Do you know how long he's staying? Did Dumbledore give him permission to visit? Does anyone else even know about this?" Amanda started throwing questions at me left and right.  
  
"He's staying for two weeks, and yes, Dumbledore knows and gave him permission to do so. He's staying in a special guest dormitory." I informed her with a slight smirk upon my face.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go get Nick his present. He's leaving tomorrow for Christmas. This is my only chance with the exception, but in the morning I want to see mist and Alex!" She giggled with delight, and skipped up the stairs and into our dorm.  
  
It was officially vacation for me, since classes were out for the next two weeks. I ran upstairs to change. I put on a pair of jeans and a dark green, long sleeve shirt, and a scarf and went to get my jacket. I found Draco waiting in the Library for me.  
  
"Hey." He smiled as I stood by him in the back.  
  
"Draco, you do realize what you are standing under don't you?" I pointed to the mistletoe hanging above him.  
  
"Come here you." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me under it too.  
  
Without any warning, He pressed his lips to mine for a hard and possessive kiss. When I tried to pull back, I went closer and kissed him again. It was like we were magnets. We couldn't pull apart. Then he pushed me over to the side and smirked.  
  
"What was that Draco?" I asked taking another breath.  
  
"It's magic mistletoe. If a male and a female stand under it forces them to kiss until they step out from under it. You should have seen Professor Snape and McGonagall yesterday. They were all over each other! Professor Dumbledore had to pry them apart!" Draco fell down laughing at this hysteric memory from the previous day.  
  
"When was this?" I giggled.  
  
"Last night in the dining hall. There were about twenty of us who saw it." He grinned.  
  
"Oh dear." I shook my head; surprised that I hadn't heard about it first thing in the morning form one of the other students.  
  
"And that's not even the best part!" He jumped up and was searched for something in his pocket.  
  
"This can't be good. I can see it in your eyes." I shook my head.  
  
"I got a picture of it!" He pulled it out and handed it to me.  
  
It showed them walking past each other and then suddenly turning around. Snape made the first move and kissed McGonnagall. It was quite disgusting when his hand reached down for her butt. She only seemed to want him more. Dumbledore had to stand between them and push them apart!  
  
I fell onto the floor and laughed my ass off. It was far too funny to do anything less. It was even funnier when I saw Snape enter the library and pass by McGonagall. The turned away from each other and they both turned ten shades of red!  
  
  
  
A/N: See, did I not tell you that this one was better then the last one? That would be a scary sight! McGonagall and Snape! Ewww! That's just sick. Review please people. I would really appreciate it. 


	18. Life From Draco's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. A/N: I hope you like this chapter, next one I'll try for Lucious's POV. No promises however.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Gwen sent me an owl early this morning to wake me, so I could wake her sister. I was tired as hell, but it would please her, so I'm doing it. The things girls will do to a guy are just scary.  
  
I tip toed into the second year girl's dormitory. It was much nicer then my dorm. I was a little offended by that, but I tried to ignore it and went to look for Misti. There were at least ten girls there. How was I to wake a specific one while trying not to wake the others?  
  
I looked at every bed, starting with the closest one. It was Pansy Parkinsen, in a bra! Yuck! I could see tissue falling out of it too! Stupid little slut. Then I looked at the next and the next until I got to the fourth bed. The only girl with red hair.  
  
"Misti, you have to get up. Misti." I whispered as I tapped on her shoulder gently.  
  
"Mmm. Alex?" She moaned and rolled over.  
  
"No, Draco." I muttered.  
  
Her eyes popped open. She looked as if she were about to scream. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and tried to explain.  
  
"Gwen has a surprise for you. You need to get up. She would wake you, but she can't get in here. Please be quiet. I'll be waiting outside for you." I softly stated and walked quietly out behind the door and gently closed it, giving her some privacy so that she could dress.  
  
I looked over as she came out, dressed in a black jacket and brown pants. She smiled nervously. She felt as awkward as I did. I could see her expression mirrored mine.  
  
"Gwen wanted me? For what? It's five thirty." She grumbled.  
  
"She has a surprise for you. I can't tell. I swore not to. Come, she's waiting." I motioned for her to follow me.  
  
I led her to the astronomy tower, where Gwen was already waiting for us. She had a happy expression and hugged both of us, only I got a kiss too.  
  
"Misti, you have to hurry up and eat this morning. We have to get you to the Hogwarts express this morning. Don't ask any questions. I'm not saying a thing." My girlfriend smirked; knowing it would bother her sister not to know what was going on.  
  
"You won't even give me just a little hint? A small, tiny hint. One that wouldn't help me figure it out, but enough to shut me up?" Misti pleaded eagerly.  
  
"Nope. Now hurry up and eat. I'll meet you outside the library in fifteen minutes. Please don't be late." Gwen grinned and skipped off to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched Misti eat. She was eating as much as she could in so little time. She was anxious to know what her surprise was. Or whom I should say.  
  
After I finished, I got up and went to meet my Gwen. I heard the sound of someone running after me. I turned my head to see Misti. She came to a sudden halt when she reached me. I looked over at her and saw a mischievous gleam in her eyes. A look that I had recognized from seeing so often in her sister.  
  
"What?" I asked and stepped away.  
  
"Just a little tiny hint please?" She begged.  
  
"I told Gwen I wouldn't, so I'm not gonna tell." I shook my head firmly.  
  
"C'mon Draco. Just this once." She pleaded.  
  
"No." I stated simply.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"I already told you, I promised Gwen I wouldn't. I'm not the type to go breaking promises to my Girlfriend. So the answer is absolutely, positively, one hundred percent no. I'm not saying a word. Are we clear?" I stared at her.  
  
"Fine." She stuck up her nose and sped up her pace, leaving me behind.  
  
When I got to them a second later, Gwen wrapped her arms around me and kissed me softly, but then roughly. I smiled at her and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"For keeping your promise. Now let's go people." She skipped off towards the front of the school.  
  
A strange girl that one is, but I like her like that. You never quite know what she's gonna do next, or what trick she's got up her sleeve. The best kind of girl there is. Now her sister on the other hand, is a pain in the ass when she wants to be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When we reached Hogwarts Express an hour later, it was freezing cold and the train hadn't arrived yet. We had to wait a few minutes for it. When it did arrive, the doors opened and people came out.  
  
"Now look closely. See if you can spot your surprise." Gwen giggled.  
  
"How do I look for it when I don't even know what it is? If you could just tell." Misti started to say.  
  
"You'll know when you see it. Trust me, you'll know." Gwen grinned.  
  
I saw Alex get off and run around behind Misti. She was still looking for her surprise.  
  
"I still don't see it. Everyone is off the train. Now can you tell me what it is?" Misti asked impatiently.  
  
"Guess who?" Alex whispered seductively in Misti's ear as he placed his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Alex?!" Misti screamed in excitement.  
  
"The one and only." He let go and she turned to face him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She asked.  
  
"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
I took a picture and then grabbed Gwen's arm and dragged her off away from the happy couple.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to watch!" Gwen moaned in protest.  
  
"Give them some time alone today. You can see your sister any other day. Right now she needs time with her guy. And right now I would like some time with my girl." I grinned.  
  
"I see, so this is all about you. This has nothing to do with Misti or Alex?" She teased.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night I took Gwen to the astronomy tower. We needed some alone time. I lit several candles.  
  
"You look beautiful." I smiled to her.  
  
"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" I smirked.  
  
"Your shirt." She stated.  
  
I looked down to see that it said 'Draco is and evil monster'. Misti must have done it. The words flashed in pink and purple.  
  
"Your sister is a little pain in the ass you know." I stared at her and shook my head at Misti's silliness.  
  
"Yeah, but then so am I." She smirked.  
  
"You can be too, but only when you want to." I agreed.  
  
"So what do you want to do about it?" She grinned and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I think I want to do this." I pressed my lips to hers.  
  
She kissed me back softly and gently, but I wanted more. I wanted her kisses more then anything right now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was getting very late and I figured it best to get to bed. I kissed Gwen one more time.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning love." She kissed my neck as she flung her arms around me.  
  
"Night love." I headed for the Slytherin dormitories and crawled into bed.  
  
I had just changed into my black pants and was taking off my shirt when the fireplace roared. I jumped in fright. I hadn't lit a fire. I wasn't alone in the room.  
  
"Hello son."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you guys think? Did I do things the way Draco would have? I tried to the best of my abilities. I'm not a guy, so I don't know how exactly they think, but I did have a friend of mine help me with it. Anyway review. 


	19. Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as I'm sure you all know.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like this. Very little of this information is important, but the useful stuff is really important.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello son."  
  
"What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!" Draco took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
"Let me see your neck. Is that what I think it is? I knew you and that girl were up to something up there in the astronomy tower." Lucious smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here father?" Draco asked calmly.  
  
"To see what you're up to." Lucious smiled.  
  
"I know you too well. You want something. What?" Draco stared.  
  
"The Dark Lord isn't ready yet. We had planned to initiate you and your cousin this year, but after the accident with Harry Potter last year, I'm afraid he doesn't have strength to go through with the plan. At latest it will happen in February in your third year, at earliest it will happen at the end of this year. Now I know you aren't too thrilled about this, but you will become one of us, like it or not." Lucious stated with an evil twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Are you done, I'm rather tired." Draco glared.  
  
"Talk to your little girlfriend. She may wish to join you, after all, the dark ways are in her blood." Lucious hissed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked with anger and confusion.  
  
"I don't think Madrigal has told her about her real father yet, but she will find out soon enough." Lucious snarled and disappeared.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her." Draco whispered as he stared out the window into the dark midnight sky.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I shrieked as I fell off the bed and on to the floor. A painful way to wake up in the morning.  
  
I went into my closet and pulled out a blue shirt, jeans, and a black hooded sweatshirt. I was nice and warm. I thought about last night. I thought about how rough and demanding and possessive Draco was. I loved it.  
  
"Morning!" Amanda chirped cheerfully as she got out of bed.  
  
"It's not normal or right to be so happy this early in the morning." I moaned.  
  
"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning didn't she?" Amanda stuck out her tongue at me.  
  
"No, I'm always like this. I'm just not a damn morning person." I snarled.  
  
"Calm down. No need to pull out the claws. I was only joking Gwen." Amanda laughed.  
  
"Sorry. I got in late last night. I guess I'm just tired." I admitted.  
  
"Why were you out so late?" Amanda asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. I was in the astronomy tower." I shrugged.  
  
"Oh, you finished the paper finally! Great, because it's due in two weeks." Amanda smiled.  
  
I hadn't told a complete lie. I didn't even lie at all. I just didn't tell the whole truth. A little fib can't hurt right. Besides, its not like anyone needs to know what was going on last night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Students from all houses were at one table. There were only about thirty of us. There was really no need for four tables. I was sitting with Draco's arm around me. Across from us were Nick and Amanda. He was whispering something in her ear and she blushed and giggled. Next to us were Misti and Alex who were talking as if no one else even existed.  
  
"How are you two doing this morning Miss Rivera and Mister Malfoy? Enjoying your days off?" Dumbledore asked with a cheery smile.  
  
"Yes thank you. How are you doing sir?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just fine thank you. It's so nice to see students from other houses together. It makes things here so much easier." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Gwen here is friends with several people from all houses." Amanda smirked.  
  
"Is that so? Good! I should hope you're rubbing off on the other students too." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few days passed and it was Christmas morning. I pulled out five boxes and ran to the Great Hall. I wanted to give everyone his or her presents. Everyone but Misti was there. She probably wasn't even up yet.  
  
I gave Nick a Chudley Canons sweater. I got Alex a photo album full of pictures of him and my sister, whom still hadn't arrived. I gave Amanda a few CDs she'd been waiting for, and I gave Draco a book on curses and defense, and a glowing snitch to practice with at night if he wished to.  
  
Nick got me a book called Witches Weeklys Book of Quidditch Players to Crush On. Alex gave me a book called Spells to Cast on Your Boyfriend. Amanda gave me a box of love potions. Draco gave me a giant Hershey's Kiss, a black jacket and tank top, both bearing the dragon symbol that was on everything her gave me.  
  
Misti finally showed up, barely awake. She shoved the presents in our faces and fell asleep on Alex's shoulder.  
  
"She gave me a bra and a pack of magic mistletoe." Amanda laughed.  
  
"She never gives serious gifts. She's given nothing but jokes since I was five. It can be quite funny at times. I got a kit that comes with a book on 101 ways to piss your teachers off." I giggled.  
  
"I got a leopard print thong and toothpaste that makes your teeth black." Draco smirked.  
  
"I got a candle that does the opposite of what you want it to do." Nick shrugged.  
  
" I got a fuzzy pink alarm clock that purrs." Alex laughed as he kissed her forehead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco and I had decided to take a walk in the snow. I found my friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I dragged Draco with me to see them and gave him a stern warning look.  
  
"Hi guys." I smiled.  
  
"Hey." Hermione smiled at me and ignored Draco.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" I asked.  
  
"Not much. We were going to have a snowball fight, but two boys against me just isn't fair, even though I would kick their asses." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'll be on your team. Draco, you're with them. Play nicely boys." I demanded.  
  
"Fine." They all sighed.  
  
As Hermione and I started making snowballs, we would glimpse over at the guys to see them glaring at each other, but not daring to say a word in front of me. I would hurt them if they did anything to one another.  
  
"Ok, on the count of three we begin." Hermione stated.  
  
"One. two. three!" We shouted and hurled snowballs at each other.  
  
I got hit in the stomach by Harry and threw two right at his hand which was throwing two more at me. I saw Hermione aiming for Draco as he grabbed a few more and Ron was sneaking up behind her. I chucked one at the back of his neck and he screamed.  
  
"That's fucking cold Gwen. Now you're going to get it girl." He started running for me.  
  
Hermione got him from behind. He was whimpering and laughing at the same time and we were all laughing at him. I felt something hit my butt and turned to see Draco.  
  
"Think your funny do ya? Then you'll find this hilarious." I sent several his way but he managed to duck from all of them, which only pissed me off even more.  
  
"Why won't you hold still!" I screamed in rage.  
  
Draco grabbed me from behind and knocked me into the snow. I got up quickly and ready to hit him but he grabbed my arm and tickled my sides.  
  
"Draco stop!" I laughed.  
  
"Not until you surrender. Do you give up?" He held me up and tickled my stomach.  
  
"No, I'll never surrender." I giggled.  
  
"Then I'll just keep doing it. I've got all day." He smirked.  
  
Just at that moment Harry and Ron were chasing Hermione and she was running towards us for protection. She bumped into Draco and he sent us both to the ground. He was hovering over me by a mere inch, one hand under my head, the other supporting him. He smiled and leaned down for a quick kiss.  
  
"Awe come on! You're making me sick!" Ron yelled in disgust.  
  
"Jealous Weasley?" Draco smirked, and kissed me again.  
  
My arms went around his neck and I brought him down on top of me. I could hear Ron making all sorts of sickened noises. Harry laughed, and Hermione was saying that she thought it was rather sweet.  
  
"You're a girl Hermione. You would find that sweet." Ron glared.  
  
"C'mon Draco. I think Ron's seen enough." I kissed him one last time and got up again, brushing the snow off my sleeves.  
  
Draco and I walked back in, hand in hand. As we passed McGonagall, you could see a look of shock and disgust at the sight of her favorite student from a house besides Gryffindore with a lowly Slytherin. I didn't care, and shrugged it off. But Draco glared back at her.  
  
As we turned the corner we could hear the hushed voices of teachers. I peered around the corner to see all of them.  
  
"Albus, what's wrong?" Mcgonagall asked with worry.  
  
"It is all true. The Chamber of secrets has been opened."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Soon old Voldie will get all better. Should Draco be forced into being a death eater, or should he break free? Tell me all about it and review people. It would be very much appreciated. 


	20. Late Night in Misery

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter. I'm sure you all are quite aware of this by now.  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I had fun writing in. Review when you finish.  
  
That night I had an awfully hard time getting to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what Dumbledore had said. His words rang in my mind and I heard them over and over. What did it all mean? Was someone hurt? What was going on? The most important question, and certainly the most frightening question, what did Lucious know about it? Did he have something to do with this?  
  
Being too scared to sleep, I pulled out my favorite book, A Shattered Mirror. I loved stories with vampires, witches, elves, werewolves, and other stories along those lines. As scary as it may sound, it calms me. I love pretending I'm there.  
  
I read the entire book and I looked at my clock. It was barely past two. I still had another four hours before anyone here would be awake. I wanted to sleep, but when I tried, I couldn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At five, after hours of non-sleep, Amanda woke up. Knowing that I was safe and would be warned of danger, I curled up, and went to sleep. It didn't last too long though. I only got about an hours rest when Amanda pulled open the curtains and smiled with her usual morning cheeriness.  
  
"Gwen, you've overslept! I was nice this morning and let you sleep in an extra hour." She chirped and made her bed.  
  
I was so tired and pissed at my lack of sleep that I cried. I don't know why or how it happened. All I know is that one-minute I was clutching the comforters in frustration, and the next I was balling.  
  
"Look, I know how much you love your rest, but honestly Gwen, is this really something to cry over?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I went through a lot last night, and I didn't sleep a wink until five when you got up." I tried to explain while wiping tears from my face.  
  
"What happened last night?" Amanda sat down on my bed and whispered.  
  
"I can't tell you." I said softly.  
  
"Did Draco so something?" Amanda asked with fear in her eyes.  
  
"No. Nothing like that. I'll tell you later, but I can't tell anyone right now." I shook my head and got up from my bed.  
  
"No no no. You go right back to bed. You need your rest." She nodded and closed the curtains and locked the door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After getting up around twelve, I got dressed in my tank top and jacket with what I now call the Draco Logo on it. I put on a pair of black and gray flannel pants because I was too lazy for any other pants. Then I headed out to see Draco.  
  
I found him out on a bench by the field. He was alone, and he was very still. I could see that he was thinking. I watched him for a moment. I knew soon I wouldn't be able to see Draco so often for much longer. I knew that things would soon change for the worst.  
  
I sat down next to him on the bench. I looked in the direction he was. I wasn't sure what to say. We stayed quiet for a few more moments. Then he looked over at me and gave a weak smile. His eyes were tired looking and held something unreadable.  
  
"Hey, Amanda said you were up all night. Said you didn't get to sleep until about five. Was it because of what happened last night?" He asked worriedly, placing an arm around my shoulder and leaning into me.  
  
"Yes, I was so scared. What's going on Draco? What's going to happen? This is all so frightening? The look on Dumbledore's face. He looked worried. I always felt safe with Dumbledore around, but now, that feeling is fading." I whispered with fear.  
  
"I know. It scares me too. I went to sleep last night, but I had several terrible dreams. I don't know what's going on. There are some things that I need to figure out." He stared off into the sky, like someone was there, but no one was.  
  
"Draco?" I looked over at him nervously.  
  
"Yes." He turned to face me.  
  
"Is there any chance Lucious has anything to do with this?" I asked, scared of what he might say.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I've been thinking about. I need to talk to him. I know he knows something. Just promise me you won't go out at night, invisibility cloak or no." He pleaded, taking my hands in his.  
  
"I promise. You'd better do the same. I don't want anything to happen to you." I squeezed his hand.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. I wished things were different. I wish this wasn't going on. I smiled to myself as I felt Draco kiss the top of my head.  
  
"Love, whatever happens, promise me that you'll wear that necklace I gave you last summer." Draco said softly.  
  
"I always do. I put it on that night and I haven't taken it off since." I smiled proudly.  
  
"Good, please keep it that way." Draco pleaded.  
  
"Sure, but why? What will happen if I took it off?" I asked curiously.  
  
"The necklace protects you from certain peoples magic. I want you safe in case anything happens." He kissed my forehead.  
  
I smiled and he brushed my bangs out of my eyes. He looked directly at me. He stared at me lovingly. I felt so happy. Things with Draco just felt so right. I know I'm only thirteen, but I love him, and I know he loves me. Don't ask me how I know this, but I know we'll always be in love. I can see it in his eyes. His emotions mirror mine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Draco paced his room. He'd sent an owl to Lucious over an hour ago. He was waiting for a reply. He needed to know what was going on.  
  
The fire in the fireplace roared. The image of his father appeared with a sly smirk. Draco stepped towards the fire.  
  
"You called son? What is it you need?" Lucious grinned.  
  
"The opening of the Chamber of Secrets, what do you know about it?" Draco asked boldly.  
  
"I know that it was opened a few decades ago, and that a girl died that time. I also know that the heir of Slytherin is about." Lucious smiled.  
  
"Who is the Heir of Slytherin?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Someone you aren't friends with, but you do know of. I cannot give names, but you'll see soon enough. You're a clever boy, you'll figure it out." Lucious stated, and disappeared.  
  
  
  
A/N: I liked that chapter. What did you guys think? I'm considering Lucious for my next chapter, should I? Review people. 


	21. In the Evil Mind of Lucious Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you all should know this by now.  
  
A/N: I wrote this chapter using your suggestions. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Lucious's POV  
  
I smirked remembering the look on my son's face from the previous night. He was worried about his little girlfriend. I was a little surprised by his boldness towards me. He knows his place and usually minds his manners in my presence, but this little girl of his, is doing things to him.  
  
She looks so much like her father. Scott would be proud of her. He would be pleased to see her end up with my son. I will eventually convince my son to get her to join us, and walk in her father's footsteps. He was once the best follower of Voldemort.  
  
The memories hurt a little still. I mourned the loss of my dear friend. We had been best friends since we were born. We grew up together. We joined the dark forces together. He was the reason I still remain so faithful to or dark lord.  
  
It was a terrible day, the day he died. I still haven't forgiven master for letting things happen the way they did. But that was a long time ago. It was a little over thirteen years ago.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I walked silently to my master's side. I stood by his chair and patiently awaited directions.  
  
"Lucious, tell me, how is the boy?" Voldemort asked with a raspy voice.  
  
"He is fine sir. He is growing very strong. He will be ready soon my lord." I answered.  
  
"Is he showing any sign of resistance?" He asked.  
  
"A little, but if he doesn't come, I'll have his little girlfriend killed." I replied quickly.  
  
"Who is this little girlfriend of his?" He questioned.  
  
"She is someone you would be proud to have on our side. Her name is Gweneth Rivera. When you knew her mother, her name was Madrigal." I whispered with a grin.  
  
"Madrigal? Peter's madrigal?" He gasped.  
  
"Yes. She is the one my son is with. After Peter died, I thought there may never again be hope for that family, until now." I hissed.  
  
"Gweneth. Gweneth and Draco. They would make the perfect heir and heiress for my throne. What is she like?" He smiled.  
  
"She is beautiful like her mother, yet she reminds me more of her father. She is strong, faithful, loyal, fast, smart, and quick witted. She is a miniature person in the shape of her mother, yet with the heart and qualities of her father." I explained with a smile.  
  
"Good. Keep an eye on them for me. Make sure she is safe too. Let me know how they are progressing from time to time." He waved and I was sent away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I lurked in the shadows of the Hogwarts grounds. I watched as my son approached his girlfriend. He smiled like a lovesick puppy as he greeted her with a lingering kiss. I shook my head in disgust. Since when did a Malfoy treat a lady so?  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist. They talked, but I could not read the words. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. She hit him playfully and ran. He ran after he and caught her by the waist. He pinned her to the ground, tickling her sides. They laughed for a few minutes, then they became silent. He then leaned down on top of her and started kissing her.  
  
I was sick at the sight. I was pleased that my son was with a member of one of the most dark and evil families since mine, even before mine actually, but he was weak. He wanted nothing more then to please this girl. I was utterly appalled. I would surely have a talk with him soon.  
  
Snape came out from the halls and stopped about ten feet from them. He waited for their attention, but wasn't likely to gain it any time soon.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Rivera, I understand that you would like to show your love for one another, but please, not where people may see you." He sneered as he passed the two of them.  
  
They giggled and got up. He grabbed her hands, dragging her behind a tree. He pushed her up against it and resumed to their previous actions. After a while of this, she broke away breathless. Her hands hadn't left his neck, and his hadn't left her waist.  
  
"Draco." She breathed.  
  
"Mmm." He moaned as he started kissing the girl's neck.  
  
"Draco, it's almost time to eat hun." She whispered to him.  
  
"Can't it wait?" He asked in a childish manor.  
  
"I'm afraid it can't dear." She laughed.  
  
"Then I'll walk you to the grand hall love." He linked arms with her and they strode off into the building.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How could he do such a thing? She's got him completely crazy. He's head over heals! It's your fault Narcissa! You were always a soft and weak woman." I yelled at the woman pressed to the corner.  
  
"I'm happy for him. He deserves love. And it's about damn time! You have never once showed him any sign of love!" she snapped.  
  
"You will not speak to me in such a tone again! Do you hear me you filthy little whore?" I slapped her across the face, and walked off to see my master.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: See, I gave you more info on Scott, and I gave you all a chapter from Lucious's POV. It was fun, but also scary. I couldn't imagine being so cold and lacking human emotion. Review Please. I hope you liked it. 


	22. Opening of the Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Since you guys seem to like this story, I really think you would like my other stories. Read Home is Where the Heart Is, and Our Last Night At Hogwarts. Just don't read my Lord of the Rings story because it's crap. It was my first one, and I hate it. So it would be a waste to read because I'm never going to finish it.  
  
I was bored out of my mind. We had all been warned that it was not very wise or safe to roam the halls alone, especially at night. That is when these attacks seem to happen most.  
  
I hadn't seen Draco outside of class for over a month. It was driving me crazy. No hugs, no kisses, no notes, no nothing. All I got was an apologetic and sympathetic smile. He felt the same as I. I wanted so badly to meet him one night and surprise him, but I promised not to.  
  
The teachers were very weary. At night they scanned the halls and the walls for the chamber, but if they had found it last time, our chances weren't much better this time. How long would this go on? Who was next?  
  
My second question was answered in the morning. I saw Harry and Ron sitting sadly at the Gryffindore table. They weren't eating, but pushing the food around on their plates with their forks.  
  
"Harry? Ron? What's wrong?" I asked with deep concern and worry.  
  
"Hermione was attacked last night, as well as some seventh year." Harry whispered.  
  
"What? When?" I gasped.  
  
"I don't know, all I remember is seeing her go to the library, and then the next time I saw her was in the hospital wing. She was petrified. It was horrible to see her like that." Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Word going around is they're considering closing Hogwarts. Do you have any idea what this creature is? If you want I'll help you." I added.  
  
"Thanks, that's very kind of you, but we don't want you getting hurt too. Harry and I have to do this alone." Ron stated.  
  
"Ok then. If you guys are in any trouble, then let me know. Take care of yourselves, and be careful." I hugged both of them and hurried back to my common room with Amanda.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Weeks passed, and nothing had changed. It could be good or bad, depending on how you looked at it. We were all waiting anxiously for the mandrakes to become ready and for everyone to be returned to their usual state.  
  
"Do you think they will close the school?" Amanda asked with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know. If things don't get any better, then yes, they probably will. I wish it would all stop. It is terribly frightening." I groaned.  
  
"I hope they won't close the school. Where will we go?" She asked.  
  
"Probably to other schools. I really don't want to be separated from Draco. Yet it feels like it has already happened. I haven't seen him for months. He says it is far too dangerous for me to be wandering around. No more meeting in the astronomy tower. No more kissing in the hallway. No more cheering him on at Quidditch." I shook my head.  
  
"You really miss him don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I really do. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages." I whispered sadly.  
  
"What if I could tell you that I may know a way for you to spend time with him?" She grinned.  
  
"You know a way!" I shrieked.  
  
"Possibly. How would you feel about having him in our room?" Amanda asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
"I love the idea. What do I have to do?" I smirked.  
  
"I'll trade places with Draco for a night. He can have my bed. I'll have his bed. We just need the invisibility cloak to get him in here." She suggested.  
  
"Will it really work?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it'll work. Trust me! I'll make it work." She laughed with joy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few weeks later, we had everything arranged. Draco, Nick, Amanda and I would meet after school tomorrow. We would use invisibility cloaks to sneak them into our rooms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We'll meet you two tomorrow." I waved as Draco got under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Now Draco, no using my password. I don't want you sneaking into my room at night. Follow me." I instructed and led him to our painting of a young lady in a red dress.  
  
I whispered our password (Sum 41) and waited to feel him tap my shoulder to let me know he was in. Then I took him upstairs and into my room. All the other girls were out somewhere and wouldn't be in tonight, so I didn't have to worry about getting caught.  
  
"So this is what your room looks like. Nice." He looked around.  
  
"Good. Glad you like it." I nodded.  
  
"But what's with the pictures of all those guys and what the heck is that?" He pointed to my CD player.  
  
"That plays music. I have several CDs. Want to see?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, what do you have?" He sat down by me on the floor.  
  
We talked for an hour and then he got bored. He was looking at me and I knew what was coming. I was sitting on the bed. He leaned on top of me and started to kiss me. He nibbled my ears. His tongue slid across my lips and my neck. Then his hands started to slide under my shirt. I felt him getting ready to pull off my shirt.  
  
"Draco." I pulled back, and sat up.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I thought you liked this." He stared with a hurt and worried expression.  
  
"No, it's not you, it's me. Sorry, things were going a little too fast there. I haven't really seen you in months and it was a little much for me. And you were also starting to take off my shirt. I know what that will lead to, but I'm not ready yet." I looked down at the floor and whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry. We'll go slowly ok. I'm sorry." He took my chin and made me look up at him.  
  
"Are you disappointed?" I asked.  
  
"No. I'm glad you told me. Other wise it probably would have happened, and were probably too young anyway. So we'll slow down ok love." He kissed my lips softly.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and stayed there for a while. I don't remember when, but I remember feeling his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head and sang to me.  
  
I didn't quite hear the words, but the general tone of his voice. He sang softly. It was beautiful. I felt like such a girl at that moment and was embarrassed by it. I was such a waste of his time. I wasn't exactly sure why he was with me.  
  
"You tired love?" He asked.  
  
"A little." I nodded without lifting my head from his shoulders.  
  
"Do you want me to turn around while you change?" He asked.  
  
"Please." I let go of him.  
  
He went to turn around, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards me. I kissed him quickly, which seemed to shock him, and then went to my closet. When I came out, Draco was already wearing black sweats and no shirt.  
  
He looked over my red flannel pants and black tank top, and nodded with approval. I smiled and hopped into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning I was awoken by an all too familiar voice. Someone else was yelling. And I forced my eyes open. I rolled over to see Harry and Draco yelling at one another.  
  
"Boys! What's going on here?" I asked.  
  
"Potter here just barged on in this morning. What the hell did you think you were doing? This is the Ravenclaw dorm." Draco sneered.  
  
"So it is. So what's a Slytherin doing in here?" Harry snapped.  
  
"That is none of your business Potter." Droaco growled.  
  
"Both of you, shut up!" I screamed.  
  
They both held still and stared at me. They waited for me to say something with confused faces.  
  
"Harry, Draco was spending the night with me because I haven't been with him in a few months and we missed each other. Nothing happened last night, so don't even go there. Now, why are you here?" I asked calmly.  
  
"You said if I needed help I could come to you. Ginny is missing. She was taken down into the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and I know where it is. I don't have time to explain it all. Just tell McGonnagall and Snape that the door to the chamber is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom stall. Whatever you do, do not come down with us." Harry warned and was off.  
  
Draco and I shared a quick glance and ran for our teachers. He went for Snape, and I went for Mcgonnagall. I pounded on her door, and screamed for her.  
  
"What is it?!" The old lady stepped out with a huff.  
  
"Professor! Harry has found the Chamber of Secrets! Ginny is down there. In Moaning Myrtle's stall. We must go quickly!" I babbled and ran off to the bathroom.  
  
When we arrived we found Snape and Draco already there. They were waiting to find an entrance. I knew it was about somewhere, but it must have closed after Harry and Ron entered.  
  
"Where is the damn thing?" Snape yelled at no one in particular.  
  
After twenty minutes of searching, we heard movement, and the sinks parted, opening a hole and out came Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lockhart, and a big red bird. They were all dirty and bloody. I ran to their sides. I hugged every one of them but Lockhart who seemed odder then his usual self. After explaining what happened we all went back to our rooms, and we all were glad to be safe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As we were eating dinner a few days later, I saw the doors opening, and it became silent. It was Hermione! She was better again. Everyone but most Slytherins clapped and cheered.  
  
A few days later we rode the Hogwarts express back to the train station. I hugged Draco as we were about to part ways again for a few months again.  
  
I saw my mother approaching us. I smiled and held Draco's hand.  
  
"Mom, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend. Draco this is my mother." I introduced them proudly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Rivera." Draco shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." My mother smiled, but I could sense a bit of tension.  
  
"Madrigal? Is that you?" A voice called.  
  
We all turned to see Lucious. My mother cringed. I forced a smile, and Draco shook his head.  
  
"Lucious, nice to see you." My mother greeted tensely.  
  
"Yes it is nice isn't it. I haven't seen you since Scott. you know." He tilted his head.  
  
"It has been nice to see you, but we really must be going. Misti come on." My mother turned on her heel and walked ahead.  
  
I gave Draco one last hug and ran to catch up with my family. I knew then that there was something I needed and deserved to know and I was going to find out, one way or another.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night I found my mother outside sitting on the porch. I walked over to her. Sitting down by her, I waited to be acknowledged.  
  
"Mom, who is Scott?" I asked finally, tired of waiting for her.  
  
"Scott was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It was an ok chapter in my opinion. Write reviews to let me know what you guys think. Thanks for all the reviews so far. 


	23. The Truth About Scott

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know by now, I own no one.  
  
A/N: Now you all get to see who Scott was! Are you all excited? This story just gets even more fun to write by the chapter.  
  
"Scott was." My mother hesitated.  
  
"I was in love with him. We had been together for seven years, since our first year at Hogwarts. Things had gone perfectly up until our seventh year. I found out that he. that he." Her voice cracked.  
  
"He what mom? What happened?" I asked.  
  
"He told me who his real family was. They were evil. Followers of the dark lord. He was going to be a death eater, my problem was, he wanted me to join them. I didn't know what to do. I spent weeks avoiding him. As much as I still loved him, I couldn't bear to see him. Eventually he gave up, and we didn't speak for months. Then one day I found him in the hallway, his face looked the same as it always had, yet somehow different. Something had happened to him." She whispered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"What happened to him? Did he?" I started to ask.  
  
"He had become a death eater. I asked him what was wrong with him, because he was barely able to walk. I took him up to my room, since I was a prefect; no one would see him. In the morning I could still see the pain in his eyes. He held me, and told me, that things were not supposed to happen that way. He loved me, and wanted to keep it a secret. If they knew that we were still together, I could have been killed." She wiped a few tears.  
  
"So what happened next?" I asked with anxious and nervousness.  
  
"We kept everything a secret for a few weeks, and then one night he came to me, telling me that he would have to stay with Voldemort for a month. Neither of us was sure what would happen to him, and eventually things led to me getting pregnant. Yet I didn't know that at the time. So he was gone for a month, and then, I got a letter from him. It said that he was ok and really missed me, and would meet me in this cleared area of the forest." She explained as the tears started to flow freely.  
  
"Oh mom." I sighed.  
  
"When I arrived, I found him tied up and I was too. He was given a choice, to kill me, of both of us. Either way I would die, but he could live. He said that he would not let me die. They laughed, and gave him an hour to think. In that time he apologized immensely. He never meant for things to turn out this way. And as the time rolled around, he had come to an idea that he would kill himself to save me. I told him not to, and I remember everything to vividly." She shook.  
  
"Mom, it's ok. You don't have to continue." I stated sympathetically.  
  
"Yes, I must continue. As they approached us, several wands came out. I watched in horror and screamed. I was willing to die, if he could live. He told them that he would kill me, then he took out his knife and stabbed himself and chanted a spell. Flashes of white and blue knocked them all away. He said that the draining of his blood would save me. He kissed me softly, and told me I was pregnant, and then he fell to the ground lifeless. Lucious Malfoy then took his place in the circle and has held the spot to this day. The man you know is not your father, he thinks he is your father, because I was able to prolong my pregnancy. He still thinks you two girls are his, but you are not, you are like Scott in almost in every way. Aside from your looks, you two are exactly like your father was." She rocked herself back and forth.  
  
"I that why you don't want me with Draco?" I asked, almost certain of the answer.  
  
"Yes, when I saw him this morning, I saw a young Scott. Your Draco is young, and smart, and beautiful, and it reminded me of the things I went through. But when I look in his eyes, I don't see the tiniest bit of evil in him. I saw the way he looked at his father with hatred. He is not evil. But he may be forced into living through what Scott went through. Help him Gwen. Don't let history repeat itself." My mother pleaded.  
  
"I won't." I promised.  
  
She left no more then a minute after, and left me all by myself. I thought about my life. I was made from people like Draco and I, yet my father was at least partly evil. Draco would never have asked me to join him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I spent all summer thinking about what my mother told me. I was the only one that knew. Misti and my. Jack knew nothing of what happened the night mom told me what really happened. I dreamt about it. I saw the way things really did happen. It was terrible.  
  
I pulled out a book of pictures of Draco and I. He didn't look like he was evil. Yet, maybe I came to that conclusion because I knew him. My Draco was not like his father, and he never would be.  
  
I found a picture of Scott my mother gave me. He was only nineteen when he died. I was friends with people that age. It scared me a bit. Scott did remind me of me. I did look a little like him. I had his eyes, and I had his birthmark (a star around my belly button), and I had his blood.  
  
My dad was a handsome guy, and I could see why my mother wanted him. He had dark hair, eyes that were almost silver, he was tanned and had just enough muscle, but not too much. The cockiness in his eyes was so much like Draco. His eyes, his build. Was I going to share the pain my mother went through involuntarily?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How was your day sweetheart? Have you heard from your boyfriend yet?" Jack asked in a fatherly way.  
  
I looked at him and felt funny. The man who I had known as my father for thirteen years, was not my real father. I still loved him for being my father. Yet when I looked at him, I saw just a man. I didn't see my father anymore. I saw a lie, a secret, one my mother was holding for far too long.  
  
"No, I haven't heard from him, but my day was nice anyway. I went outside for a few hours." I replied.  
  
"Good. If you want you may have your boyfriend over for dinner one of these nights." He smiled.  
  
"I'd like that. I'll ask him." I nodded, but I didn't mean it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About a week before school started up again, I heard a knock at my door. I raced downstairs and opened my door. And who was there but.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this chapter may have been a little short, but it had a lot of info in it. So who do you think is at the door? I'll give you three guesses. Review! 


	24. The Not So Pleasent Start of Year Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter or any other for that matter. A/N: I hope you like this chapter.  
  
"Draco?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"The one and only. Sorry, your dad invited me." He smiled.  
  
The word dad stung for a moment. My real dad didn't invite him, Jack did. Maybe I was being harsh, but how am I supposed to take all this?  
  
"Come in. You can meet the family." I grabbed his hands and led him to the living room.  
  
Everyone there had enormous smiles. I figured immediately that they were all in on it. I sighed and introduced everyone. Then I took Draco up to my room. My parents knew we wouldn't do anything.  
  
"What's going on Gwen? You're acting really strange." He stared questioningly.  
  
"I found out about Scott. I can't tell you just yet, because I still need to figure things out. When I'm ready I'll tell you." I sighed.  
  
"You know that you can tell me anything. You don't have to hide anything from me." He stated.  
  
"I know. I just need a little time to figure out what's going on. Things have been kinda weird. I can't wait to go back." I frowned.  
  
"I know me too. My dad has been driving me nuts. Voldemort is almost ready. I'm to become a death eater this year." He whispered.  
  
"No, Draco, no. I won't let it happen. I won't let them do it to you." I hissed.  
  
"You will stay out of it. I don't want you getting hurt." He shook his head.  
  
I was about to reply, but Jack called us for dinner and we walked downstairs. Draco sat next to me. I smiled slightly when I felt him squeeze my hand.  
  
Dinner passed by quickly, and things went very well. My mother seemed to like Draco. I was glad too. I was afraid they would have problems.  
  
"Thank you for having me over for dinner. It was delicious. Hopefully we'll be able to have you over soon." Draco waved and I walked him outside.  
  
"Is there something going on between you and your dad?" He asked.  
  
"He's not my dad. I'll tell you more at Hogwarts." I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Ok then. I'll see you next week." He kissed my cheek and disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The night before we were to leave, I had a talk with my mother. She said that she would talk to Jack as soon as we were gone. She didn't want him yelling at us. I understood, but I wasn't sure she should be alone.  
  
"Mom, Draco knows something's up. Can I tell him?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess there's no harm in telling him. I'm glad you got a good one. I really don't want you to go through what I went through hun." She smiled warmly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the train I scanned through the compartments trying to find Draco. I heard a cry from the next compartment. It was a girl. I opened it to find a girl on the ground and Draco sitting in his seat.  
  
"Would you shut up? You're giving me a migraine." He yelled at her.  
  
"But Draky, how could you? I thought you loved me? I thought we were supposed to get married when we grew up? What happened to all that?" I realized the girl was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Look, you're annoying, and dumb, and you bother me, and most important of all I'm already taken. I've had a girlfriend for two years now. I never loved you. In fact, I've despised you. I was never going to marry you, even when the marriage was arranged. Now get lost!" He shouted at the mess of a girl on the floor.  
  
Draco smiled as I sat on his lap and looked down at the pathetic girl on the ground. She stood up and looked at me with hatred and disgust.  
  
"You did this to him! Draco and I were supposed to get married and follow in the dark lord's footsteps, not you. Draco will be mine. Mark my words you filthy Ravenclaw." She spat.  
  
"Watch what you say girl. Draco is mine, and anyone who says otherwise will meet a few friends of mine. Have you ever heard of a wizard named Scott Marcus?" I stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, he was the darkest wizard of all time. What does it matter, he's dead?" She sneered.  
  
"Oh it matters. I'm his daughter. Before he died he got a woman named Madrigal pregnant. That woman is my mother. I'd watch what I said if I were you. I have much more power then you think." I hissed.  
  
"Don't think you've seen the last of me." She glared as she backed away slowly.  
  
On her way backward, she tripped and fell on her ass. Draco and I laughed immensely. What an idiot!  
  
"Hey babe." I was still giggling.  
  
"Hey, sorry about that." He laughed.  
  
"What was she doing in here?" I asked.  
  
"She came in here and sat on my lap. I pushed her off and she got all pissy. Then she brought up all that marriage crap." He shook his head.  
  
"Were you two supposed to marry?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Arranged marriage. Father called it off last night. He told me about your father. He thinks that you being Scott's daughter will be even better for me. In fact, he says I'm not even worthy of someone so great." He chuckled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At school I went to the library to get a few books while they were still available. I found Hermione in there. Surprise surprise. I walked over to her to say hi.  
  
"Oh hi." She smiled.  
  
"Hey, how was your summer?" I asked.  
  
"It was great. My parents took me to California. It was so much fun. Except for the part when I got sun burned and turned red. That part wasn't any fun." She shook her head at the thought.  
  
"Glad you had a good summer. I guess I'll see you around. I've got to go find Draco." I smirked.  
  
"Oh, how is he?" She asked.  
  
"He's good. Still a pain, but he's my pain." I smiled and skipped off out the doors.  
  
I ran down to the Quidditch field to watch Draco practice. I stopped by the bleachers. Out on the field, were Draco and Harry. They were arguing about one thing or another.  
  
"What's wrong now?" I stepped out in between them.  
  
"Potter here is trying to take the field, when it's my day to practice." Draco growled.  
  
"It's my day to practice. I have signed permission from McGonnagall. Here have a look." Harry shoved a piece of parchment into my hands.  
  
It was true. Harry did have written permission from her. I checked it twice even, just to make sure in case Draco questioned whether it was forged or not. It was real.  
  
"Well so do I. Snape signed a paper saying I have the field today." Draco sneered.  
  
I looked at his paper too. Just like Harry, his was signed. Only this time by Snape. What was I supposed to do?  
  
"Are you two really that petty to fight over who gets to play on the field? Why don't you both practice, or one of you can use one half, and the other can use the other." I suggested calmly.  
  
"Share a field with Potter!" Draco laughed.  
  
"What makes you think I would ever want to share a field with a Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
"You know what? I give up! This is silly. Both of you, grow up!" I shook my head and walked off.  
  
I got to the hallway when I heard one of them running after me. I didn't stop. I just kept on walking.  
  
"Gwen! Wait!" Draco called.  
  
"Yes?" I stopped and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He just stood there.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you acting like that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because these little fights you keep having with Harry. They're so stupid. Why can't you two be civil? Why do you always have to argue over every little thing? You guys are almost fourteen! Can you show a little maturity and grow up a bit?" I shook my head.  
  
"Look, I didn't start this one! Potter did. Why didn't you back me up back out there?" He asked.  
  
"Because I'm not going to choose sides. I'm not getting in the middle of you two any more. You guys will just have to deal with things all on your own." I started to walk away again.  
  
"Gwen, stop for a moment. I don't want to fight." He pleaded.  
  
"So don't. Until you and Harry can solve all of this, I'm leaving you guys alone." I raised my hands in defeat.  
  
"Fine." He muttered and ran back out to the field.  
  
I sighed in frustration. Why do boys have to be so pigheaded and difficult? Why can't they solve their problems civilly?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the library, later that night, I was reading. I wanted to be alone for a while, but I was getting kinda lonely. Luckily a friendly face appeared and joined me.  
  
"Hey Gwen." It was Cho.  
  
"Hey. Whatcha doin'?" I asked.  
  
"Getting a potions book. I found a note on Snape's desk reminding him to write a pop quiz. I wanted to be prepared." She smiled.  
  
"Cool. I'm just getting away from Harry and Draco. Why are guys so difficult?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. What happened?" She questioned.  
  
"I went to go meet Draco out on the field today, when I found him arguing with Harry again. It was over who got to practice on the field again. I got so tired of it I told them to solve their problems by themselves from now on and walked off. Draco caught up with me and I told him how I felt and now we're not really speaking." I explained.  
  
"I think it was wise to let them deal with it. Too bad it kinda blew up in your face anyway." She smirked.  
  
"I know. Just my luck. Hopefully they will get better and Draco and I will be on speaking terms. I haven't really seen him a lot recently, and I miss him." I sighed.  
  
"Well, I hope things get better for you." She waved and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: More coming soon. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. What did you think of that one? One of the reviews suggested some conflict, and something involving Pansy. I couldn't decide on which one. So I used both! Review! 


	25. A Conversation Between Draco and Pansy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You should all know this by now.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this one. It only took me half an hour to write though. But it was fun.  
  
The next day in potions, Snape was letting us pick our partners for an assignment for once. I smiled and was almost about to go sit by Draco, when I realized that we still weren't talking and joined Amanda. She would have been with Nick, but he was working with Draco.  
  
"I hear you and Draco are having a little problem. How long have you two not been talking?" She asked.  
  
"Since yesterday after class. I'm getting so tired of him fighting with Harry." I sighed.  
  
"Oh. I didn't realize you guys were still friends. That's great that you have so many friends of different ages and houses. I'm not really friends with many people outside Ravenclaw, and I don't have any older friends." She shrugged.  
  
"I like knowing everyone. That way I've always got people watching my back. It also helps the lesson the tension in class." I smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A week passed, and then two. I still hadn't talked to Draco and it was hard. My days were long and slow. Classes and meals were worse then ever.  
  
I walked down the hallway and stopped. I saw Draco with Pansy following him. She was trying to hold onto him, but he kept pushing her away.  
  
"What kind of a girl would help Potter over you? A pretty stupid one. What was she thinking? What were you thinking? I knew that she wasn't right for you, but did you listen? No, but now you have seen the error of your ways, and now there will be room for us. Now that she's out of the picture and all." She twirled a lock of her hair on her finger while blowing an enormous bubble.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? I love her! We may have our problems now and then, but it doesn't mean that I don't love her, or that she is out of the picture. How many times do I have to tell you to stay away? I hate you! I don't love you. I never will." He turned around and yelled at her.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Great joke Draky, but you don't have to pretend. I know how you feel about me." She giggled.  
  
"Oh really? Then how do I feel about you?" He smirked.  
  
"You're simply mad about me. You just want to play hard to get. I know that you were just playing with that silly little Ravenclaw. I mean, how could you actually resist me? As if it were even possible." She laughed.  
  
"Pansy, I will give you to the count of five to get the hell out of my face before I let you know what I really feel for you. One. two. three. four. five!" He yelled.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me now?" She smiled.  
  
"No Pansy! For the last time, I'm never going to kiss you, smile at you, hug you, ask you out or marry you. Go away! I need to find Potter to clear this up. The only thing you've done is made me miss Gwen even more." He snapped and marched out to the field.  
  
Pansy stood in the middle of the hallway. She just stood there. A blank expression upon her face. I brushed past her to go to watch Draco.  
  
"You! You're the reason Draky doesn't want me! What does he see in you? You know what? If I kill you right now, no one will ever know I did it. Then Draky will turn to me for love. He'll be crawling to me." She smiled.  
  
"You're delusional. You've obviously got issues. I'll just be on my way to see my boyfriend now." I smirked.  
  
"I'm warning you now. If I don't have Draco within a week, I will kill you. Don't doubt it." She glared.  
  
"Go screw yourself Daisy. You know what? I really could care less of what a brain dead bimbo thinks of me. But you stay away from Draco. You don't know who the hell you're dealing with. You don't want to mess with me." I hissed.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, I would listen to Miss Rivera. She is far wiser then you are." A voice I really did not want to hear warned.  
  
"Lucious, I was only playing with her. It was just a joke, but really, may I ask you why you called off our marriage?" Pansy babbled.  
  
"Because you are not worthy of my son, and she is. She is the daughter of Scott Marcus. I think it would be in your best interest to stay out of her way. She is not the only one you will have to deal with if anything happens to her. Now run along child." Lucious growled.  
  
"Thank you sir." I forced a weak smile.  
  
"You're welcome. We'll be needing a little chat soon, but for now, can you tell me where to find my son?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, he is out on the field." I pointed down the hall.  
  
Then he walked off and I ran back to my room. I wanted as far away from that man as possible. What did he mean by needing a little chat? What was he going to do to me? Was it about Draco's death eater problem? Did he want me to become one too?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter. Review to let me know what you think. 


	26. A Shower of Roses

Disclaimer: I own them all. Especially Draco. Just kidding. I only wish I did, but sadly I don't.  
  
A/N: I think this is one of my better chapters. I hope you think so too.  
  
I stayed up for about an hour that night thinking about Lucious's words. I guess they didn't bother me too much because I went to sleep around ten. I had a dream though. A not so pleasant dream.  
  
I smiled. I was under a tree having a picnic with Draco. We were feeding each other and giggling. He leaned over to kiss me, but when I pulled back I saw a different Draco.  
  
He had an odd face. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into the forest. When I looked up he was in a black hooded robe. He cackled and grinned. Out came about fifty others dressed just like him. They used magic to hold me down.  
  
I cried in pain. They only laughed at me even more. I asked Draco why he was doing it to me. His reply was that he wasn't Draco. He pulled back his hood. He had Draco's face one second, then with a snap, he was Lucious.  
  
He told me Draco was becoming a death eater. To prove himself loyal, he would have to rape me, then drain my blood! I shrieked in horror and pain. Death itself was bad, but worse was being killed by the one person you love the most.  
  
The real Draco came out. His face was sad. He whispered to Lucious, who in return laughed. I cried hysterically. Draco stepped closer to me. He kissed me once, then pulled out his wands and faced the others.  
  
He shot blue light at them, and just like my father had done for my mother, he sacrificed his life for mine. I screamed at him to try to stop him. The color drained from him. He winced at the pain while holding my hand, then he collapsed, lifeless.  
  
I bolted up with a scream. I realized it was just a bad dream. I wiped my face. I had actually been crying. What did the dream mean? Was History going to repeat itself?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the morning I was still a bit shaken by my dream, but told myself it was nothing more then a bad dream. I barely ate my food; not that anyone thought it strange. I was still a bit sad about my argument with Draco.  
  
People gasped and whispered when the owls flew in. I didn't look up. I wasn't going to get anything. All my magazines had already arrived for the month. Then I realized why they all were smiling. There were twenty owls flying overhead bearing several bouquets of roses. They were all dumped at me and I laughed.  
  
There had to be at least a thousand roses! There was a note attached to one of them. It was black with a dragon on it. I smiled seeing to Draco logo.  
  
Gwen, I'm sorry for being so stupid. I've solved most my problems with Potter. I shall try not to argue with him anymore. I will solve my problems in a civilized manor. So that takes care of one problem. My only other one is that the girl I'm in love with hasn't spoken with me in weeks. Can you forgive me?  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Draco  
  
I laughed and got up. I was running over to him and he met me half way. I flung my arms around him and laughed with happiness. He kissed me with a passion that I hadn't felt in him in a very long time. Then the entire crowd was clapping. This was definitely one of the best days of my life. How many girls can say they have been showered in a thousand roses by their boyfriend?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You have no idea how hard these past weeks have been without you. I could have died." He kissed my cheek.  
  
"But I do. I have also missed you immensely. Let's never fight again ok? I didn't like it too much." I shook my head.  
  
"Me neither." He kissed my forehead.  
  
"I saw you talking to Pansy yesterday. I thought it was very sweet of you. I loved how you just shoved her off and were annoyed by her." I smiled.  
  
"How could I not be. The girl was just throwing herself at me. Besides I love you, not her." He said softly.  
  
"But a lot of guys wouldn't have resisted her. They would have used her because she's such a slut. Most guys would give in because she is so pretty and she. well." I couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"Gwen, don't doubt yourself. You're beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I don't go by just looks alone. I also go by personality. What use is a girl who is drop dead gorgeous and has no brain? I got lucky. I got one who is gorgeous, smart, talented, sweet, kind, and has a great personality." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"You're very sweet Draco. Thank you." I smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I went to my room that night with a gleeful smile. All was well in my world. I had Draco back.  
  
I changed for bed, and then I turned out the light. I kept my flashlight on so that I could read. Then around eleven, when I turned my lights out, I saw thirteen candles suddenly lit. I saw a shadow. It was the figure of a man! He was coming closer! Then I felt a hand go around my waist and my mouth!  
  
"I told you we would have a little chat soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked that! So I'll give you three guesses who this evil guy is. Also, I would like you all to review, and when you do, could you please tell me what chapter was your favorite so far? It would be greatly appreciated. 


	27. Lucious Malfoy Pays a Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this one. Bare in mind it is a shorter one. I have things to do tonight.  
  
My heart raced and I started to panic. I forced myself to calm down. I saw where he was taking me. He was taking me to the Slytherin dorms. I felt a little better, but I remembered my dream and everything got worse.  
  
"See the boy in the bed? He is going to become a servant of the dark lord this year. This year he will be initiated as a death eater." He smirked, letting me go.  
  
"Draco!" I ran to his side and screamed.  
  
"It's no use really. I cast a see me not spell. He can't see or hear you. Now, as I was saying, Draco will be initiated. Usually we have them rape and brutally murder someone close to them to prove their loyalty. We were going to have Draco murder you, but we have plans for you." He grinned.  
  
"What kind of plans?" I stepped back a few feet.  
  
"The kind where you join us too. You know all about Scott. He was the best follower we had until the night he was to be initiated. He loved your mother far more then life itself. Draco is the same way. He would die for you. We can't let him die, because he is to become the next dark lord, when Voldemort passes away. He is our best choice, and we can't have him without you. You will join us too. You will be his queen. You will become our Dark Lady." He hissed in a low voice.  
  
"But I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to see Draco hurt people.  
  
"You are being given a once in a lifetime opportunity Gweneth. I'll give you a few months to think about it." He smiled and then he disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I cried in bed that night. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to tell Draco so badly, but I couldn't. He'd tell his father and something would happen to him. I didn't want Draco getting killed on my behalf. I was considering running away. Just leave. That way I wouldn't get Draco killed, and I wouldn't see him kill anyone or kill anyone myself. It was quite tempting, but I wasn't going to. I couldn't leave Draco to that fate. I decided I would play along for a while, then I would figure something out along the way.  
  
I spent several more hours trying to sort out my thoughts. I didn't make much more progress. I didn't get any sleep either. I was afraid to close my eyes. Then at four I gave in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next few weeks were a bit scary, terrified of the night. Lucious was bound to return soon. I was dreading the day. Even though I was dreading it, I decided to play along.  
  
On a cold Friday night, he returned. He wore the same nasty expression. He stepped towards me with a casual confidence.  
  
"Have you made up your mind yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I've decided to join you. I want to be with Draco. I want power. I want to follow in my father's footsteps, or the footsteps he would have made, had he not been such a fool." I hissed, mentally slapping myself for saying such things, even though they were lies.  
  
"I thought you would make the right decision. Good choice. For your initiation, you won't have to kill anyone. I know you don't want to, but if either of you betray us we will kill the other." He warned.  
  
"I know. I don't want to kill people, but I will have to eventually to rise to my full strength and power. I will kill all those who get in our way." I growled.  
  
"Good child. I have other. things. to do. I will tell Draco of your decision soon. We will be in contact. If you have anything to tell me, send the message to Draco, he knows what to do." He smiled wickedly.  
  
"Thank you. Goodnight sir." I strolled over to the side of my bed, and when I looked back he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you all think? Review. 


	28. Professor Lupin's Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Not things get even more interesting as another person becomes a part of my little story.  
  
The next morning I wandered around the halls. It was Saturday, no need to get to class. I walked past the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and saw Professor Lupin drinking coffee at his desk. Deciding not to bother him I walked past the room.  
  
"Gweneth, what are you doing up so early?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"I'm just walking around. I woke up and I have nothing better to do so early in the morning sir." I smiled; he was my favorite teacher. Hagrid was a close second.  
  
"If you have nothing better to do then you may join me if you wish." He offered.  
  
"Sure." I nodded and took a seat inside the classroom.  
  
"What do you think of this class so far?" He asked.  
  
"I love it. It's my favorite class. The other teachers we had before never really had such hands on projects for us. It was mainly textbook work. No one enjoyed that but my friend Hermione." I laughed.  
  
"What do you think of using boggarts?" He pondered.  
  
"Ordinarily I would say it is a great idea sir, but I don't think it too wise. Some of us are afraid of things far worse then you could imagine." I said the last sentence in almost a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean? Why don't we try it out? Just think of what you're afraid of." He opened his closet.  
  
"I know what to do sir, but you mustn't tell anyone what you see. Promise sir." I begged.  
  
"I promise. Now do it." He demanded as the boggart started toward me.  
  
He turned into Lucious Malfoy. Professor Lupin's eyes grew wide with shock. He knew that I was seeing Draco. I knew he was wondering why I feared his father. I thought of something else immediately and it looked like Lucious dressed up as a hooker!  
  
"What's going on Gweneth? I know people fear Lucious Malfoy, but you're dating his son. What is he doing to you?" He asked.  
  
"I can't tell you. If I do, you will only get hurt." I shook my head.  
  
"Gwen, I saw the look of fear on your face when you saw him. I know kids get scared when the boggart comes out, but not like that. You looked like you were going to cry. Has he hurt you? Has he hurt Draco? Is he threatening you?" He questioned.  
  
"I can't tell you. If I do, you'll tell someone else. People will be in danger. I have the situation all under control at the moment." I replied.  
  
"What did he do?" He asked finally in a demanding tone that frightened me.  
  
"You must promise not to tell. Professor, what I tell you, can cost people their lives if anyone finds out." I hissed.  
  
"Tell me." He pleaded in a softer tone.  
  
"He is going to make Draco and I death eaters. Or so he thinks. I am playing along for now. I'm pretending I want to. If I don't, he'll kill Draco, or force Draco to kill me by using a curse. I can't risk that sir." I whispered.  
  
"Why does he want you to join them?" He asked.  
  
"To take the roll my father should have. To do what my father was supposed to do. He was a very dark wizard. Almost as dark as Voldemort himself." I answered.  
  
"Who was your father?" He tilted his head.  
  
"His name was Scott Marcus." I said, and I saw recognition of the name by the fear in his eyes.  
  
"He was supposed to become a death eater. He was the best follower of the dark lord ever. On the night of the initiation, they dragged my mother into the forest. To prove his loyalty he was to rape her, and drain her blood in a slow and painful way. He sacrificed his life for hers. With his death, he saved her life." I shuddered.  
  
"I knew your father. He was a cocky kid much like your Draco. He was rich, and arrogant. He and I had been friends until I found out he worshipped Voldemort. I also knew your mother. It was Madrigal right? She was sorta like you, but you are more like Scott. Yet I don't see the evil in you. I was hurt by his death. Even though he was evil in a sense, I knew he couldn't be all bad if he was anything like the boy I grew up with." He sighed.  
  
"Did you know how he died?" I asked.  
  
"No. The paper told a different story. They said he had a run in with death eaters and was murdered. In a sense I guess it was true, yet it was lacking detail." He stated.  
  
"What should I do?" I whimpered.  
  
"I don't know. The only way for an answer is if I get help from Dumbledore. Problem is that people like you and Draco would be killed. I can however teach you how to defend yourself." He added.  
  
"If its not too much trouble." I smiled.  
  
"It's not. Run along. I'll let you know next week what I come up with." He nodded.  
  
"Sure." I agreed.  
  
I started to walk outside, but I turned back for a second. "Professor Lupin, thank you." I smiled.  
  
"No problem." He waved and I skipped off with a new feeling of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Now things are starting to get to the point. Something big is about to happen. Just a few chapters until it does. Review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I won't update until I get at least four. So send in those reviews people. 


	29. Our first Lesson

Disclaimer: Same as it's always been, I do not own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Later that week I met with Professor Lupin for my first lesson. Draco would be coming too, but he had to finish some last minute homework first. I was waiting for Professor Lupin to do something, but he went looking around the class for various items first.  
  
"What exactly are we going to be learning today?" I asked.  
  
"Some self defense, and some curses. I don't think you have much time to start off on small things. You may have less time then you realize. I want to be sure you kids are safe." He smiled, and returned to look through the closet.  
  
"What curse are we working on tonight?" I asked.  
  
"The Imperious Curse. Do you know of it?" He called from the closet.  
  
"Yes. It is a terrible curse. If you do it on someone, you have total control over what they do. If it is done to you, you have almost no power at all. You would have to be a very powerful witch or wizard to break free of it." I answered with a shudder.  
  
"Exactly. You will be trying to break free of it. It is much harder then it seems. Ah, Draco, you're here at last. Gwen over there will explain to you what is going on." He came out of the closet with huge mats, like the kind you use to land on in gymnastics.  
  
"We're working with the Imperious Curse tonight. You know what that is right?" I walked over to him.  
  
"I do. My father used it on me a few times. I hate it. It is terribly wrong and should never be used. I don't think I'll be able to break free. I was never able to before." He said with fear and pain visible in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Draco. We will get through this. We won't take that anymore." I hugged him for a second.  
  
"Ok, this is very illegal, so you mustn't tell a soul what we are doing. No matter how this feels, I want you to fight back, and I want you to fight hard. So, who wants to go first" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"I will. I haven't experienced it yet. You won't hurt me will you?" I stepped towards the mat.  
  
"No. If there were any chance of me hurting you kids then I wouldn't even think of doing it. Ready? Imperio!" He shouted.  
  
I felt funny, but in a good way. I was doing backflips and cartwheels. It was fun. I didn't want to stop, until I felt tired and dizzy. Then I remembered what Draco had been through. I imagined Lucious making us kill each other. I struggled and I fought, and I wasn't making a lot of progress, but at least I was making some. Then I thought of poor Draco and what Lucious may have made him do. I fought and I could feel it, I was almost free, but I didn't quite make it.  
  
"See, you had no power, no control. I could make you do many terrible acts, and no one would believe for a second that I had anything to do with it. We'll let you try again in a few minutes. Draco, you're next." Lupin announced.  
  
Draco cautiously stepped towards the mat, then with a sigh; he showed he was ready. I watched as he danced. It was funny at first, but after a minute it wasn't. You could see Draco struggling. You could see it in his eyes. He was trying to break free and for a moment he was able to stop moving, but then he lost control and was dancing again.  
  
"Draco you had it! You did it for a few seconds. After a little practice, you will be able to break free from it completely!" I clapped my hands.  
  
We practiced for another hour. I was exhausted, but I did it. I got out of it. I knew we would have to practice it again. One time wasn't enough. The next time, I may not have several tries before I make it. I may only have one chance to break free, and I wanted to be sure that I would make it.  
  
Draco and I thanked Professor Lupin and then we left. We were both silent for a moment as we walked down the halls. We had invisibility cloaks with us, but I saw no need to use them at the moment.  
  
"What did he do to you?" I knew that Draco knew I was asking about Lucious.  
  
"He made me beat my mother. I hated it. Even though I knew she had known my father made me do it, I felt terrible. I felt like, I can't really describe it. I still remember her screaming in pain. He made me slap her, punch her, push her, and kick her. I hate him. When the time comes, I'm going to use that curse, and make him kill Voldemort and the other death eaters." He said in a low growl.  
  
"No, even though he did it to you, don't be so cruel. I do think he should be killed, but I don't think you should give him a slow and painful death, as much as he does deserve it. He may be strong enough to break free of it." I shook my head.  
  
"You're probably right. I just want to do it now. I want him gone, but I can't do it yet. Even if I kill him, others will be after me." He sighed.  
  
"I know this sucks Draco, but it will all be over soon enough." I assured him.  
  
"I know love. You look tired. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed me quickly and left for his dorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning I was sore and I felt like crap, but I made my way to the dining hall and on my way I ran into Draco. I smiled, but he didn't. I knew something was up.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" I asked.  
  
"My father came last night. In a week, we're going to our first meeting with you-know-who." He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that one. Next chapter may be up tonight, or it may be up in a few days. I'm having a little trouble with it. So while you wait for the next one, review, and read my other two stories. If you like Draco and Hermione, read Our Last Night At Hogwarts. If you like Oliver Wood, then read Home Is Where The Heart Is. Review those too! 


	30. My First Meeting With The Dark Lord Hims...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, so I did my best.  
  
You know how people say that time flies by when you're having fun? It doesn't always work that way. It also goes by when you really don't want to do something. A week had already gone by in the blink of an eye. In a few hours, I would meet the one single most feared being on this planet!  
  
Everyone was out at Hogsmeade, and I had gone earlier to take my mind off things, but it didn't help much. I came back early and brought Draco into my dorm to help me get ready.  
  
"What should I wear? What do you wear to these kinds of things?" I pulled out every article of clothing I had.  
  
"When we get initiated, we usually wear black robes, but right now you can wear your regular clothes. I would however, suggest you wear dark clothes. Anything red, blue, black, green, or purple." He advised.  
  
"How's this?" I asked, holding up black pants and a dark purple tee.  
  
"Great. You may want a coat too. It will be cold." He stated.  
  
"Which one?" I held out a black jacket and a dark blue jacket.  
  
"You should definitely go with the black." He stated as he began to put my other clothes away.  
  
"What about Amanda? Will she be there?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Nick doesn't know. She doesn't want him to. Amanda is just as afraid as you are." He shook his head.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm going to change. I'll be right back in a sec." I fled from the room and into the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amanda met us that night at the edge of the forest. It was dark. Draco had earlier informed me that we were waiting for his father to take us to Voldemort. So we waited there in the cold for Lucious.  
  
"Good. You are all here. Now close your eyes children." Lucious commanded.  
  
When we opened our eyes, we were in a large dark room. It had green walls, black carpets, and very little furniture. There was a fireplace in one of the walls, and five chairs. One of them looked as if it were already occupied.  
  
"Master, the children are here." Lucious calmly spoke, yet his expression showed he anything but clam.  
  
"Come, sit children. Lucious, I will send for you when I need you." An eerily gray hand waved from behind the chair.  
  
Lucious walked out the doors and closed them, but not before giving us all warning glances. Slowly we approached the seats and sat down. I had not yet looked to see the face of the being before me. I would say man, but he was no man. Not a real man anyway. A real man would never be anything like him.  
  
"All of you look at me. I want a good look at you." Voldemort demanded.  
  
I looked up to see a creepy face. The things I saw can't even be described with words. It was horrible and ghastly!  
  
"You all look very healthy. I'm glad to see it. Are you comfy?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you sir." I nodded as did the other two.  
  
"You all seem so young, yet, you all look wiser then the other children your age. Now tell me, what are you all up to at school?" He asked.  
  
"I'm doing fairly well in all my classes, but I'm best in herbology. I'm seeing a boy from Slytherin. And there's not much else for me to tell." Amanda stuttered.  
  
He looked at her and smiled slightly. Then he looked at Draco to go next.  
  
"I'm momentarily seeker for Slytherin. I'm great in Potions. And I'm seeing Gwen here." Draco smiled at me and I blushed slightly.  
  
"Tell me, how long have you two been seeing each other?" He questioned.  
  
"We've been together since our first year, so that's about two and a half years." I answered.  
  
"You look so much like your mother, yet I can sense so much of your father in you." He smirked.  
  
"Really?" I smiled.  
  
"Yes. Your mother was a beautiful girl. Your father was a very strong young man too. Right now he would be looking at taking over for me when I pass on, but we made a mistake. We should never have made him chose life or Madrigal. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. If I still had him, I would probably rule the world right now." He shook his head in the shame in the actions of his past.  
  
At first I had thought he was actually kinda nice, but all that faded when he mentioned my father and his death. My father could still be alive right now had it not been for him. Even though I felt like lashing out, I kept calm and held my tongue.  
  
He talked with us for another hour or so. Not about anything in particular. Not about death eater stuff. It seemed more like he was getting to know us. I wondered if I was correct. Was he trying to get to know the heirs to his dark throne?  
  
He dismissed Draco and Amanda, but not me. He said there was something he wanted to speak to me about.  
  
"I know you don't particularly like me at the moment. I could see it when I mentioned your father. I'm truly sorry child. I'm sorry I am responsible for your father's death." He apologized.  
  
"You're sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry for taking away my father from me? Or are you sorry you killed the one person who could have made you king?" I hissed without thinking.  
  
"You really are like Scott. More so then I originally thought. I'm sorry for both child. I'm sorry for both." He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that. I had no right to." I apologized.  
  
"It's all right child. I understand. Ordinarily, I would never let anyone talk to me in such a tone, but you are like your parents. Your father could care less if I was ruler of the world. He would say what he thought, even if it could cost him his life. I see you aren't much different. I just hope the others don't think that just because I will allow you to do so they can. If they do, I may be short a few death eaters. You however may say what you please. It's nice sometimes to be told when you are wrong and when you have been a fool, and young people are so much more honest." He chuckled.  
  
For a moment I felt a slight affection for the man. He wasn't entirely bad. He was capable of showing some human emotion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We heard you outside the door. I can't believe you said such things!" Amanda gasped.  
  
"I know. I could have been killed." I whispered.  
  
"He seems to have a fondness for you. He says you are just like Scott, and Scott was sort of like a son to him. I think he sees you as a niece or a grandchild. You are lucky you know that? No one has ever dared to question him, or raise their voice to him without being killed." Draco smirked.  
  
"I know. I'm guess this will work to my benefit." I thought, and started to think how this could improve our plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Review please people! 


	31. Help From Professor Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own them. You all should know this by now.  
  
Over the next few months, things began to happen. We were now no longer allowed to roam the hallways by ourselves, due to the fact that Sirius Black attacked Ron in his own bed! And it was in the Gryffindore house; he threatened the painting of the fat lady! Even worse, he knew Harry Potter was there, and he still attacked! Something was up. Everyone was on there guard.  
  
I'd seen Voldemort twice now. We paid him another visit two weeks ago, but now it wasn't too possible, considering they had us sleeping in the same place. I had felt like Voldemort was my uncle. He acted like one, but I forced myself to remember not to get attached to him. He was an evil murderer whom I would eventually have to kill. Right now I was in potions, and classes ended.  
  
"Miss Rivera, Miss Scott, and Mister Malfoy, you three remain seated, the rest of you are free to go, and watch yourselves." He called as everyone filed out of class.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape?" Amanda said in a confused tone.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, could you please close the door?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco closed the door and stood beside me.  
  
"I know what is going on with you. The Dark Lord wants you three to join him. I know you have been visiting him. I know Lucious has been paying you visits every week. I know you are training with Professor Lupin." He listed off every bit of information we had been hiding for the past few months.  
  
"What? How did you find out all of this?" I asked.  
  
"I am a death eater. Not in they way you guys know of. I'm an undercover death eater. I feed information to Dumbledore. I know you three don't want to become evil. Dumbledore knows too. We are going to provide all the help we can. At the moment, it would be foolish to rebel and fight back against Voldemort. I want you three to continue your lessons with Professor Lupin. It is all you can do for now." He stated.  
  
"Do you know when they plan to initiate us?" Draco asked with terror in his eyes.  
  
"In June of your fifth year. I do not know the exact date. When the time comes, Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Sprout, Lupin, and I will be there for you. I do believe you will need the help of young Mister Potter and Miss Granger too. Weasley will probably tag along, but then again, maybe he will be of use then." He smiled.  
  
"What about my mother, and my sister, her boyfriend Alex, Amanda's boyfriend Nick, and Draco's mother? Will they be able to help?" I questioned.  
  
"I think you have made a very wise suggestion Miss Rivera. Your mother would probably like to watch the death of the murderers of Scott. Narcissa would probably like to help protect you Draco. Nick will want to be with Amanda. Your sister, Voldemort wants to see her soon too. Alex will want to protect her too. We will have a total of sixteen if they all come." He said, but then grew quiet and got lost in his thoughts.  
  
It was quiet for a few more minutes, and then he dismissed us. As soon as we got out we passed Dumbledore in the hallways.  
  
"Be careful children. It is not safe wandering these halls these days." He warned and entered Snape's office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Late one night, about a week after, I woke up at night to find my sister out of bed. I looked all around, she was no where to be found! Nick, was gone too! I bolted up and my first instincts were to get Dumbledore, then I realized, he could not help in this situation. I had a hunch that this had something to do with Lucious.  
  
I slowly walked down the halls. I saw Hermione's cat pestering Miss Norris. Then I heard a cry. I raced down the halls to find Nick holding my sister. I knew that it looked bad, but it wasn't what most people would think it was. He had a few tears streaming down his cheeks too.  
  
"Misti, Nick, was Lucious?" I asked them cautiously.  
  
"Yes. He told us everything! You guys have known for almost three years, and you never said a word! What is wrong with you?" Misti shuddered.  
  
"We couldn't tell. It would endanger you. We couldn't risk it. We were just recently told they wanted you guys to join too, but there is more we must explain to you. We can't talk now. We will talk tomorrow in Hogsmeade. Now come and go back to sleep." I dragged them both to bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco, Misti and I explained the situation to them. I told Misti about our father, about what we found out in our first year, about Lucious beating Narcissa, and everything else there was to tell.  
  
"This is all so scary. I hate how this is all being dumped on us all at once. I wish we had known before. Jack, isn't dad. OMG! How can I face him and call him dad again. I'll feel like I'm lying, not only to myself, but also to him. Does he even know?" Misti screeched.  
  
"No. Mom recently told me she would." I sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night I returned from Hogsmeade with several bags of honeydukes, a new set of quills and a new dark blue and purple robe.  
  
I quickly dressed, because we were all supposed to be down in the dining hall in ten minutes. As I walked out the door, I noticed a letter on my desk.  
  
It was from my mother. I only read the first few lines. The paper was damp with tears and the ink dripped because of it.  
  
Dear Gweneth,  
  
I spoke with Jack today. I told him the truth.  
  
I didn't get past there. I dropped the letter, afraid of what I was about to read. Slowly and hesitantly, I picked it up from off the ground and started to read again.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that was kinda a cliffhanger. Please tell me you like it and review. I'm not updating unless I get three reviews. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed already. 


	32. A Letter From Dad

Disclaimer: As much as I'm hoping to find Draco inside my stocking this Christmas, it's not gonna happen. Basically, I don't own him.  
  
Dear Gweneth, I spoke with Jack today. I told him the truth. He got very upset and left the house. I haven't seen him in over ten hours. I feel terrible. I feel terrible that I still love your father. I fell terrible for lying to you. For lying to poor Jack and your sister. I wish I could take it all back. I'm sure you've already told Misti by now. I am sad and I need some cheering up. Send me a letter. Even if it isn't good news. Just hearing from someone will do me some good. I love you angel. Love, Mom  
  
I cried as I dropped the paper. Dad. I mean Jack knew. He had been missing for over ten hours! Even though he wasn't my biological father, I wept. He loved me. He loved us. I knew he would even if he left mom. He helped raise us for thirteen years. I was grateful for him. Draco had his biological father, but he treated him terribly. We had Jack, who treated us like royalty.  
  
I picked up the letter, grabbed some paper, and a quill. Then I went out of the Ravenclaw dorms and into the dining hall. Misti and Draco were talking and laughing when I arrived. They smiled and made room for me. Then they noticed my tears.  
  
"What's wrong love." Draco asked with concern.  
  
"I got a letter from my mom. Misti needs to read it first." I answered and handed the paper over to her.  
  
She read it over. The first time her eyes grew wide. The second time her eyes glazed over. Then finally on the third tears welled up in her eyes and she handed it to Draco whom had a sad expression.  
  
"Do you think he's going to leave mom?" Misti asked timidly.  
  
"I don't know. I would if I were him, but I'm not, and I hope he doesn't. I love daddy." I whispered.  
  
"Daddy, the words sound so far away, and yet so near. It was hard to say them when you told me about Scott, but now, I know it isn't just a word for the man who got your mother pregnant. It is for the person who raised you. For the person who took care of you and loved you. He may not be our real father, but I love him." Misti sighed.  
  
"Me too. I'm going to write to her. In the morning I'll send the letter off. Not just to mom. I'm sending one to Dad too." I pulled out my paper and started writing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the morning I sent off my two letters. Both were very different, and at the same time so alike. I hoped they both got them, and I hoped my words would mean something to them.  
  
Class that week was dull and only added to my depression. I hadn't received word from mom or dad. Misti was glum all week too. Draco, Nick and Amanda tried to cheer us up, but at the time it was useless. Voldemort wanted to see us, but Draco had them reschedule it for next week. He wanted to let us have our space and didn't want any more stress placed upon us.  
  
"Gwen, Gwen! Go check your mail right now! Do it now!" Misti yelled as I passed her in the halls.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I got a letter from dad. I haven't opened it yet. Hurry and bring yours down. We can open them together." Misti babbled.  
  
I bounded up the stairs and burst into my dorm. On my bed were three letters. One from Mom, Dad, and Alex. Alex's owl must have gotten the wrong window and I brought it with me to find Misti.  
  
We entered to library together. With fearful glances we toe open our envelopes. I pulled out the parchment and began reading.  
  
Dear Gwen, Hey hun. I'm sorry all this is happening. I know you girls are a bit upset right now. I am too, but we'll work things out. I'm going on a vacation to figure out what I'm going to do. I'm going to California right now. There are certain things I need to think through. I don't want to leave your mother, but I'm not sure I can exactly stay with her at the moment. Just know that even though I am not your biological father, and you are not my biological daughters, I will always love you. Be strong for me. It will all get better over time. I'll write again soon. Love you. Love, Dad  
  
I was crying with a little bit of sadness and a little bit of happiness at the same time. Sad because dad was going away for a while. Happy because he still loved us and was probably going to come back.  
  
Misti's letter was almost the same. The wording was just a little different. Mom was telling us the same information that dad had already told us and I handed Misti her letter from Alex and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next week, Misti and Nick joined us in our meeting with Voldemort. He seemed just as fond of Misti as he was of me. I was glad that he didn't treat her so differently. She was more like mom, but she looked more like dad. Nick was sacred as hell and was pretty silent.  
  
Towards the end of our little session, the subject of Pansy Parkinson was brought up. She would be joining us in our next visit. We all cringed at the thought, and he laughed. He said that he felt the same way about her, and that the only reason he was having her was because her parents were loyal servants of his. Then he sent us on our way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Not much info in this one. Sorry about that. The next one should be much more interesting. It has Pansy throughout the whole chapter! 


	33. Pansy? Daisy? What's the difference?

Disclaimer: I really wish for Draco and Oliver for Christmas, but it'll never happen. So as you can clearly see, I do not own them.  
  
It was the day that we were meeting old Voldie and Pansy (whom we called Daisy to piss her off) would be joining us. We were all dreading it. I couldn't even imagine how she would embarrass us. I wasn't sure I wanted to imagine it either.  
  
"Can you believe it? Daisy is going with us? It's bad enough to be seeing Voldemort himself, but to have pansy there too! Now tell me that doesn't just scream disaster?" Amanda shook her head in disgust at the thought of Daisy.  
  
"Tell me about it. At least she doesn't plaster herself to your boyfriend. I have to pry her hands off Draco. The girl seriously does not understand the meaning of NO. How many times can you tell a person to back off before they do?" I asked.  
  
"Poor Draco. That girl seriously needs to get a life. Are you ready?" Amanda asked as she headed down the stairs.  
  
"No, but I never will be, so let's go." I sighed.  
  
Amanda and I made our way out to the edge of the forest and found Draco and Daisy already there. She had her arms wrapped around him and he was trying to get her off him without killing her. He wasn't yet aware of our presence and so we watched to see what he would do.  
  
"Girl, I'm warning you, if you don't get off of me right now I will kill you, bring you back to life, and then let Gwen kill you again." Draco growled.  
  
"Drakey, you don't really love her. I know it. You love me, and I love you. You don't have to be afraid. Just admit it Drakey. Say it. I love you Pansy." She cooed.  
  
"You have until the count of three. One." He started counting.  
  
"Two." I smirked.  
  
"Three!" His hand went up, but then it stopped. I realized he didn't want to hit her. He didn't want to be like his father!  
  
"Get the hell away from him Daisy!" I shoved her into a tree.  
  
She stumbled and fell into a puddle of mud. We all laughed especially Draco. She screamed in fury and lunged at me. I stepped aside, but left my foot out. She tripped over it and fell face first this time!  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to leave Draco alone?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Until he admits the truth." She sneered.  
  
"You listen to me, and you listen good. Draco loves me, and he will never love you. He hates your guts. You're a stupid, fake, airhead who has a problem taking no for an answer. Let it go. He doesn't like you. He never has, and he never will. Just stay out of our way." I hissed.  
  
It was silent for a moment as Misti and Nick appeared. They were quiet for a moment and just watched us. Pansy looked ready to kill me, and I was prepared for it. I would enjoy kicking her ass in front of a few people.  
  
"What's up with them?" Nick placed his arm around Amanda's shoulder.  
  
"Pansy won't leave Draco and Gwen alone, so Gwen is taking care of it. If they fight, my money's on Gwen." Amanda smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Gwen could easily kick her ass. Pansy looks like the hair pulling type." He grinned.  
  
Pansy heard them and turned towards them. She glared for a moment. Then she grabbed Amanda and shoved her against a tree. As Pansy reached for Amanda's hair Amanda's fist met Pansy's face. Pansy fell to her knees and cried. Her hands covered her face so we couldn't see the damage.  
  
"You ok?" I asked Amanda.  
  
"Are you kidding? Like she could cause any damage. And don't you ever pull that crap with me again. If you do, next time I'm going to beat your ass." Amanda started off talking to me, but then turned towards Pansy.  
  
"Shut up! You will all be sorry for this. I will get you back. All five of you. You won't know when. You won't know where. You won't know how, but I will make all of you pay." Pansy stepped up so she was but two inches from Amanda's face.  
  
"Get out of my face." Amanda snarled.  
  
"Or what?" Pansy pushed Amanda.  
  
That was it. The final straw. Amanda was pissed. She lunged towards Pansy and pinned her to the ground. She punched Pansy in the face. She kicked her sides. She dragged her around by her hair. It was funny at first, but Amanda wasn't stopping or slowing down. We all rushed forward and pulled her back. It took all of us to get he away from the now bleeding Pansy.  
  
"Let go of me!" Amanda screamed.  
  
"You bitch!" Pansy cried in pain.  
  
It wasn't very smart of Pansy to do that. It only angered Amanda even more and it was getting harder to hold her back. Luckily, Lucious showed up at that moment and stopped all of it.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded in a stern voice.  
  
"Pansy wouldn't leave Draco alone, and she tried to hurt me, so I punched her. Then she attacked Amanda, so Amanda punched her. Then when Amanda backed away, Pansy provoked her more. So Amanda beat the shit out of Pansy, and we had to pull her off otherwise pansy would die. That doesn't sound too bad either." I said the last part under my breath.  
  
"Pansy, you will leave my son alone! If I hear of any more problems with you disturbing Draco or Gwen, you will pay dearly. And it will hurt far more then what you have already experienced. This will all seem like child's play when I'm through with you. Do you understand me child?" Lucious warned.  
  
Our meeting wasn't anything new. We talked about school, sports, and life in general. Pansy was being cleaned up and only joined us during the last ten minutes. She had a broken arm, several scratches, two black eyes, and five other bruises. Amanda glared at her, but kept her distance, not trusting herself to be so close to the evil girl. I smiled to myself. It was all kinda funny.  
  
Then he announced that we would soon start our training. It would begin in a few weeks. He said we had the potential to be the most powerful wizards our world has ever known. As much as it frightened me, it was also a delightful thought. If I really wanted to, I could rule the world. I could be the first dark queen, but it didn't sound too appealing being on the evil side.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I didn't leave it on much of a cliffhanger this time. I will try to write more often, but right now a member of my family may be very ill and we're trying to take care of him right now. So if I don't write as much for a while you'll know why. Please review! 


	34. Year Five Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You all know that already.  
  
A/N: Ok, we're going to skip along here. To understand things a little better you should probably read this. They are all now in their fifth year. After Lupin left, Snape continued to train them. Pansy was still a little pain in the ass, but she rarely bothered them. The other teachers didn't know about the whole situation yet, and this story will be ending shortly and hopefully you have all enjoyed this.  
  
I yawned and stretched. Finally I was in my fifth year. I was made Ravenclaw prefect. Draco was made Slytherin prefect. Hermione was prefect for Gryffindore, and some kid name Justin for Hufflepuff.  
  
I was finally able to sleep in late. I loved it. I didn't have to sneak out at night to see him. I could stay up all night with him if I wanted. No one even noticed if I slept in his room.  
  
I had slept in his room the night before. I looked around the room. Draco was no where to be seen. I sighed and peered out the door. No one else had left his or her rooms. I slid out into the common room and found Draco sitting by the fire. I walked up from behind and kissed his neck.  
  
"Hey babe. What are you doing up?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, but when I woke up a certain person wasn't beside me. Yet I could have sworn he had been the night before." I sat down in his lap.  
  
"Sorry about that. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." He kissed my cheek.  
  
"You are so sweet. Don't you love this? We don't have to sneak around to see each other at night. You are right next to my room. I love this." I grinned.  
  
"So do I. Now, we have a problem. We need to discuss it, but not here." He whispered.  
  
"Is it about you know who?" I asked softly.  
  
"Sadly yes. I'm so sorry love." He sighed.  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault." I leaned my head back and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We were in Snape's class again. It was time for our weekly training. We were getting quite good. All five of us now could struggle free of curses and we learned counter curses, and blocks and shields, and things that would repel this stuff. Yet we still weren't quite ready.  
  
"He is ready now. He is going to attack. Are you ready to tell the others?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. So how do we tell them? Do we just bring them all here and tell them?" I questioned cautiously.  
  
"That's the plan, unless you have a better one. I think we should bring them here tomorrow night and explain all. I think they would be more willing to help if you asked them too. Most of them don't particularly like me." Snape spat out the last sentence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On Sunday night we gathered everyone into the classroom. We had Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, McGonagall, Lupin, Dumbledore, Draco, Misti, Alex, Nick, Amanda, Scott, Madrigal, and Narcissa all waiting for an explanation. It took us half an hour to get all of it out. Everyone sat there silently. Ron was the first one to speak.  
  
"How do we know you aren't doing this as a part of Voldemort's plan?" He squinted.  
  
"Ron, they would never do that to us." Hermione punched his arm.  
  
"So you all mean to tell us, that for a few years now you have been having meetings with Voldemort at night? This breaks quite a number of school rules and laws." My mother stared at Misti and me.  
  
"Mom, you must understand, we are getting inside information. We need him to trust us for our plan to work. We need all of you who are willing to help. But know, that there is a good chance that we will all die. If any of you are too coward to help, you are being given the one chance to leave now and be left out of this." I announced, waiting for everyone to leave us, but not a single person stood up.  
  
"We will help in any way that we can." Harry spoke above all the chattering that had begun.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm glad you guys are doing all of this. Maybe we stand a chance against him. Maybe we can rid the world of him once and for all." Harry nodded.  
  
We talked for two hours. It was then decided that when we were to be initiated, they would follow us there, and on cue, they would attack. Harry Draco, and Dumbledore were to fight Voldemort. Misti, Narcissa, and I would get Lucious. Everyone else would get all the various death eaters. It was a scary and grim thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Draco and I lay in my bed. I leaned up against his chest and sighed. His hand stroked my hair gently and we stayed there in silence, lost in our own thoughts.  
  
"He plans to initiate us before the school year ends." Draco broke the silence.  
  
"He does?" I asked.  
  
"Lucious told me last night. He'll probably tell you soon. I can't believe this. It all went by so fast." He sighed.  
  
"I know. I can't believe it's been almost five years. I remember when we met on the train. Those two idiots were so stupid. It was quite sad. I remember when you made it known how you felt about me. I tried to resist, but I should have known better. Had I only known that I would soon be as in love with you as a person can possibly be with another, I would have given in so much sooner." I smiled.  
  
"Do you regret it? Being with me? Did you ever at any time regret it?" He asked softly.  
  
"Never. I love you. We have had our little disagreements, but it would be quite odd if we didn't. But I've never regretted you Draco. Never." I turned around to look at him.  
  
"I love you Gwen." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too Draco." I smiled, then we fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The next chapter contains very important info. Sorry I didn't update sooner. My dog was very ill and could have died. We all thought he was going to, so I spent all my time with him, but it turned out after the surgery he was all better and just needs to be watched for a few days. He'll be back to normal soon, then I'll update like I used to. Also, today I added another story. It is called Muggle studies. Another Draco fic. Please read it. I hope you all had a nice Christmas. Review! 


	35. As My Life Begins To Change

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this or any other chapter.  
  
A/N: Sorry this seems a little boring. Just read the chapter. Very important information.  
  
  
  
Later that week, Lucious came to visit me. He never got to finish what he was going to say because Hermione was knocking on my door to ask me about transfiguration.  
  
After talking to Hermione briefly, I went to find Draco. He was in his room reading. I sat down on the bed beside him, and then he closed his book and looked over at me. He smiled and gave me a short, quick kiss.  
  
"Lucious stopped by. He said you could tell me what's going on." I sighed.  
  
"Our initiation is being prepared. They will be holding it during our last week of school. They changed their minds about the whole killing thing. We each have to rape and murder a student here. I don't want to put any more people here at risk, but we can't ask the others to do this. If the plan fails, we really would have to rape and murder them." He ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Let's not decide on what to do just yet. We need time to think it over, and I'm already stressed enough." I leaned back and onto Draco's pillow.  
  
"Sure. Try not to worry. Everyone is trying to come up with a better plan." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
His hair, I noticed, was different. He usually gelled it back. It wasn't. His hair was parted in the center, and some of it hung near his eyes. I hadn't realized his hair was so long. I liked this new hairstyle.  
  
"Your hair looks different. I like it." I smiled.  
  
"You do? I was getting bored with that old style. I never liked it. My father made me do it that way. I decided it was time for a change." He kissed me.  
  
When he went to pull back I pulled him closer. He kissed me passionately over and over again. He placed a trail of kisses along my neck. Soon he was starting to unbutton my shirt. I took off his and his kisses got rougher, but still passionate. Eventually we were almost naked and he stopped and stared at me.  
  
"Do you want to do this?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yes." I nodded.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this." He whispered.  
  
"Yes Draco. I'm ready." I replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke up the next morning to see Draco staring intently at me. I smiled and kissed him softly.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
  
"Different." I smiled.  
  
"Different good or different bad?" He smirked.  
  
"Definitely good." I grinned.  
  
"Good." He wrapped his arms around me and just held me there for a while.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A little later Draco had a few things to do and so I had some time to walk around by myself. I sat down on a bench and just looked at my surroundings. It was beautiful. Misti joined me not much later.  
  
"You look different." She gave me a weird look.  
  
"What do you mean? I look the same as I did yesterday." I shrugged.  
  
"No, not like that. Your eyes, they have this glow. You seem different. Have you done anything lately?" Misti asked.  
  
"No." I shook my head, but knowing the answer was yes.  
  
"You are lying! Oh, I know what it is! You slept with Draco!" She screeched.  
  
Luckily no one was around. So no one heard. My only reply to her was a smirk.  
  
"You did didn't you?" Misti giggled.  
  
"Oh shut up. Do you have to let the entire school know?" I nudged her.  
  
"So you admit it. You did sleep with him? How was he?" Misti asked.  
  
"I am not discussing this with you. We are dropping the subject right now." I folded my arms across my chest.  
  
Slowly a figure came into view and approached us across the field. It was Draco. I smiled and thought about the night before. Then I thought 'you still have thirty seconds to run before Misti gets to you too'.  
  
As soon as Misti saw him she started laughing her ass off. Draco gave me a questioning look. I didn't know what exactly to say. 'Hey Draco. How are you? By the way, my sister knows what happened last night.'  
  
"What is she laughing about?" Draco asked.  
  
"She knows." I simply stated.  
  
"Knows about what?" He shrugged.  
  
"Sleep well Draco. I already know about last night. I know what you two were doing in your room last night." Misti giggled.  
  
"How does she know? Did you tell her?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. She guessed." I placed my head between my hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The weeks went on and on. Pretty soon it was December. I was feeling as little funny and I noticed that I was gaining weight. Draco commented on it once or twice, and he asked me to see a doctor just to make sure I was ok.  
  
I went into the Madame Pomfrey's office and told her what was going on. She gave me an odd glare and then ran a few tests and told me that in a few days I would be notified of what was going on.  
  
So a few days later I was on my way to my first class, when I got a letter from Madame Pomfrey. She said that she wanted to see me in her office right away to discuss the test results.  
  
"You said you wanted to see me?" I asked.  
  
"Young lady, I don't know how to say this gently. I don't know what you've been doing, and I really don't want to know." She started.  
  
"What is it? What are you saying?" I questioned.  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know. Can you believe it? What will it be? A boy? A Girl? 


	36. Draco I'm Pregnant

Disclaimer: As much as I truly wish for Draco, or Tom Felton. I know I'll never have them. So no, I do not own them.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this. I did my best.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" I gasped.  
  
"You, young lady, are going to have a baby. I ran a few tests, and I wasn't able to determine if it will be a boy or a girl, but I can tell you it will be due around June." Madame Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"Will this get in the way of my work?" I asked.  
  
"Possibly. In a few weeks, we'll probably pull you out of classes and have you stay in your room. You will still have the work, but you won't have to be stressed by moving around too much and dealing with the other students." She stood up and opened the door so I could go.  
  
I was excused from classes for the rest of the day. I stayed in my room. All day I tried to figure out what to do. What was I supposed to tell Draco, my parents, the professors, and my friends? How would I tell them? What would they think of me after I told them?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As soon as classes got out, I locked my door. I didn't want anyone barging in on me. I saw my doorknob turn, but I had cast several locking spells so that no one could get in unless I wanted them to. Then there was a knock.  
  
I was tempted to say to whomever it was to leave me alone for a while, but then they would ask why. They knocked again.  
  
"Gwen? Are you in there?" I could hear the worry in Draco's voice.  
  
"Please just leave me alone for a little while." I sobbed.  
  
"Gwen? What's going on? Open the door? Are you ok in there? Gwen?" He called.  
  
"I'm fine." I tried to keep my voice from letting him know just how much I was not ok.  
  
"I can hear your voice Gwen. You are no ok. Open this door right now!" He demanded.  
  
I waved my wand and muttered a few words and he let himself in. I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't bare to let him see me. He sat down and wrapped his arms around me and held me until I calmed down a bit.  
  
"Tell me love, what's going on?" He pleaded.  
  
"Draco, I don't know how to say this. Please don't be mad." I whispered.  
  
"I won't get mad Gwen. I promise." He kissed my forehead.  
  
"Draco, I'm pregnant." I sighed.  
  
"You're what?" His voice started to rise.  
  
"I'm pregnant Draco. The baby is due around June." I added.  
  
"What how? How do you know this?" He asked.  
  
"I went and saw Madame Pomfrey. She wasn't able to determine it's gender, but she told me it would be born in June. Draco?" I looked down at the boy who's head hung low and refused to look at me.  
  
"But how Gwen? How did you get pregnant?" He asked.  
  
"I swear to you that I've never been unfaithful to you. You are the father. You got me pregnant I guess the night that we." I trailed off.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gwen. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. How could I have been such a fool? I should have used a protection spell or something." He finally looked up at me and I saw a single tear run down his face.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I whispered.  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Lucious and Voldemort will be quite pleased. However I highly doubt any one else will be pleased at the moment. It will make it better though. I promise you Gwen. I'll make this all work out for the better." He swore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Dumbledore came to visit us. His face held sympathy. We both felt so ashamed.  
  
"I spoke with Madame Pomfrey this afternoon. She told me what was going on. Congratulations. Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.  
  
"We're not exactly sure. Sir, we really didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident. What's going to happen to us?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't exactly know. I know there will be many people who will be disappointed in you, but I'm not. I'm not saying that every one else should get pregnant so young, but it isn't always a bad thing. Most teens you see like this wind up splitting up and the child will end up with a terrible life. No father, and a mother who doesn't love them. I can tell though, that you two didn't just fool around one night and then planned to see other people. This child will be a product of love." He smiled.  
  
"We didn't mean for it to happen. We never even considered it. I promise though, we will love our child, and give it the best care possible." I nodded.  
  
"I know. I also came by to find out how our other little situation is. Have you spoken to Lucious lately?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. We are being initiated in June. The month that Gwen is due to give birth. Will she be ok to fight? Or should we get her to safety?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but women are much stronger when they are pregnant. It may be to our benefit, and I'm sure your father will be pleased that you will already have an heir." Dumbledore seemed disturbed by his last sentence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night I forced Draco to go to his own room. I didn't want anyone to notice he was gone as well. Hermione knocked on my door late at night to bring me my work and to ask how I was doing. I wanted to tell her what was going on, but I had to tell my parents and Misti first.  
  
Misti was let in to see me. She came in with a look of relief to see me.  
  
"Where have you been? I was worried you had been hurt or something." She let out a sigh.  
  
"I'm ok, but I probably won't be back in class for a while." I muttered.  
  
"What? Why not? Are you sick or something?" She panicked.  
  
"Not exactly how you may think. You remember what happened a few weeks ago. What happened between Draco and I?" I was almost silent.  
  
"Oh, I. Gwen! I'm going to be an aunt aren't I? I'm going to be an aunt!" She shrieked then closed my door so no one would hear.  
  
"Yes. You are going to be an aunt. You aren't disappointed? You're not going to give me a lecture on being responsible?" I asked.  
  
"Heck no. I want my niece or my nephew. By the way, is it a boy or a girl?" She smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't found out yet. That's what I need to do. I need to make a list of names." I started writing down names as Misti left for Potions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how did you like that? More reactions to come. Should her parents be happy? Should the teachers look down on her? Should her friends be happy, or should they pity her? It's up to you guys. Just say so in a review. Also, I'm going to have them suggesting and discussing names. Suggest any names in your reviews, and there is a very good chance that I will use them in my next couple chapters. 


	37. Discussion

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything in this or any other chapter.  
  
A/N: I don't really have anything to say.  
  
"You're what? Gwen I thought you knew better then that. How could you do this to me? My own daughter, I never thought I had to worry about you doing this." My mother scolded.  
  
"Mom, calm down! You're making me regret telling you. I didn't do this on purpose! It was an accident." I yelled.  
  
"You are getting an abortion. You are never seeing that boy again. And I am taking you out of that school!" She screamed.  
  
"Shut up! I am having this child. I am not leaving Draco. And I am not leaving this school. If you don't like it, then tough shit." I hissed.  
  
"I am speaking to Dumbledore about this. Make no mistake girl. You are in enough danger already. You want to kill that child too? What if you die? Your child will have no parents." She snapped.  
  
"I am not going to have this conversation with you. I am having this child, with Draco, and I am staying at Hogwarts. I would have expected Draco to react like this maybe, but not you. I never expected this kind of reaction from you. I thought you would be supportive of me, but I guess I was wrong." I slammed my door shut and locked her out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day we had another meeting. My parents didn't show up. Dumbledore told me that I should tell them at the end of the meeting and get it all over with at once. He knew that most would probably not approve, but it would make things a little easier on me. I could just get it all out at one and if I wanted I could leave and I wouldn't have to deal with them until the next meeting.  
  
"Very good. You are all improving. By June, I think we will be ready. Before we leave, I believe that Miss Rivera, and Mister Malfoy here have an announcement to make." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I don't know how exactly to say this to you. I know most of you will be very disappointed, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but." I stopped for a second.  
  
"Go ahead Gwen. We'll more then likely understand." Hermione encouraged me.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I sighed.  
  
Everyone started to argue. The Professors were yelling at each other. The students were asking us far too many questions to be able to comprehend. I put my hands over my ears. The volume, the stress, the anger, and the yelling were far more then I could bare at the moment.  
  
"Shut up! Everyone calm down. Let's talk about this. Now, I think the best way to do this is to raise hands. We'll take questions first, then comments." Draco took charge.  
  
Almost everyone's hand was raised. Some of them had curious faces, and others were angry. Draco first pointed to Snape.  
  
"How long have you known about this child?" Snape asked.  
  
"Less then a week." I answered then pointed to McGonnagall.  
  
"Is that why your mother wasn't here?" she asked, almost certain the answer was yes.  
  
"Yes." I nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't be here either if I were her. How embarrassed the poor woman must be. Honestly." She scolded.  
  
"Minerva, that was uncalled for. You have a question Miss granger?" Dumbledore's expression was stern and went softer.  
  
"Do you know when it's due?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"In June. Before you all start arguing again, I've been informed that pregnant women are much stronger magically then regular women. This can benefit us in a way." Draco answered.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harry smiled.  
  
"We don't know." I shrugged.  
  
"What do you want more? A boy or a girl?" Ron asked.  
  
"We don't care. So long as it is happy and healthy that's all that matters to us." Draco looked at me with a slight and soft smile.  
  
"Are there any more questions? Well then, on to comments. Does any one have a comment to make?" Dumbledore pointed to Snape.  
  
"I am disappointed in the both of you. I know that this is what teenagers do, but I at least thought tow students as smart as yourselves would have used some form of protection. There are many spell that could have prevented this." Snape sighed.  
  
"I'm happy for you. I know you are a bit young for this, but I believe you two can do this." Hermione commented.  
  
"I too think you guys can handle this. I'm behind you and I support you. If you guys ever need any help, just know that I'm here for you." Harry smiled.  
  
"Congratulations." Lupin smirked.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see you all at the next meeting." I got up and left, as did everyone else.  
  
I knew they all knew to keep it a secret. I didn't have to worry about it. Thank goodness Dumbledore had been there. If it hadn't been for him, things could have gone very badly.  
  
I sat down in the common room with Draco we had decided to discuss names. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Let's do boy names first. What about Tristen?" I suggested.  
  
"No, what about Gregory? Tyler? Jack? Mark?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. How about Danny? Christopher? Michael?"  
  
"Kirk? James? Josh?"  
  
"Owen? What about Owen? Owen is an adorable name." I grinned.  
  
"Maybe. It isn't a yes, but we'll consider it. How about girl names now. Trish?  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"Trish is ok, but I'm not sure. We'll think about it. What about Marguerite? Jade? Katelyn? Rebecca?" I asked.  
  
"I like Marguerite. How about Piper? Leslie? Iris? Christine?" He suggested.  
  
"I like Piper. What about Olivia?" I smiled.  
  
"Possibly. Let's stop for now. We've got months to think about this. Get some rest love." Draco kissed me quickly and then went to bed.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please people. I need more name suggestions. If you suggest a name, I will try to use it. However if everyone sends me a bunch I'll try to use at least one that you send in. 


	38. Telling Voldie About Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothin'.  
  
A/N: this is a short one. Sorry.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you all again. You haven't visited me in a while. Lucious tells me you have some news for me?" Voldemort asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Um, I'm sure you've already noticed this, but in case you haven't Gwen is pregnant." Draco stuttered.  
  
"I see. That is wonderful news. You will soon have an heir. Is it a boy or a girl?" Voldemort questioned excitedly.  
  
"We just found out it's a girl." I answered.  
  
"Really? And when is this little girl supposed to be born?" He asked curiously.  
  
"In June, around the time of our initiation." Draco replied and placed a hand on my stomach.  
  
I felt a kick, and he looked over at me. Some how I knew this would all be over soon, and everything would be ok again. We were still in the process of discussing names.  
  
"Do you have a name for her yet?" Voldemort smiled.  
  
"No, we have a few names we like, but we haven't picked one exact one yet." I answered.  
  
"So what names do you like so far?" He questioned.  
  
"I like Olivia, Carla, Fiona, and Loreli." I smiled.  
  
"I like Trish, Rita, and Aubrey." Draco added.  
  
"I like those names. Who wants a common name? Malfoy's should have more original and unique names. I like Trish and Loreli. They are both feminine and yet not too girlie. I like those names." He nodded.  
  
"We probably won't have an exact name until the day she's born, and even then it may turn out to be a boy. It happened to my aunt twice. She was told that she would have girls and she ended up with two boys. If we have a boy I want to name him Tristen." I stated.  
  
"No. Tristen sounds too preppy." Draco wrinkled his nose.  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't like the name. If you don't like it just say so. You don't have to come up with all of these excuses not to like them." I smirked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After another few weeks my mom and I got over our problems and she started giving me all sorts of little tips, and asking me about her. I was glad my mom and I were finally on speaking terms again. I would need her help once the baby was born. I was no longer mentally kicking myself for my mistake. I figured that everything so far in my life had happened for a reason, so this was probably meant to happen, and I was happy. When I was younger I had always wanted to be a mother when I grew up.  
  
"If your father were alive he would be so happy. Your father loved babies. We'd go places and as soon as he saw a baby he had to hold it. He had a way with babies." My mother smiled at the memories.  
  
"If I have a boy I think I want to name him Scott. I've thought about it, but I never said it. I want to name him Scott if it turns out to be a boy." I smiled.  
  
"That's sweet." Mom sighed.  
  
"At first I was really mad at myself for getting pregnant so young, but now I think it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was told I could still stay at Hogwarts after the baby. I can take care of the baby and my work until she is old enough to have a baby-sitter. Then I can go back to having regular classes, but I'm going to stay with her until I leave. I'm never having regular classes again. She will only be so little once. I can't have those years back, and when she grows up I don't want her remembering how some other woman raised her. I want her to remember her mommy." I laughed.  
  
"I think you'll make an excellent mommy. Is Draco excited?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and nervous too. I plan on getting a job. I know a few people from the Daily Prophet. I'm going to write a weekly column for young mothers. That way I have a job that I can do at home while I watch my child grow up. If this all works out I'm thinking about another child." I admitted.  
  
"Slow down dear. Just concentrate on one child at a time for now." My mother grinned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm thinking about leaving Hogwarts after the baby is born. I want to get out and get a job. I know I'll have a lot of money from my father, but I know where that money came from and how he got it. I don't want any of it." Draco announced one night.  
  
"Love, we'll be fine. I already know I'll have a job. I'll be working for the Daily Prophet. And we'll be fine until we get out, and at that time you can go and get any job you want." I kissed his cheek.  
  
"You're right. I'm just worried. Now, just a thought, if it does turn out to be a boy, what about the name Aiden?" Draco asked.  
  
"Aiden, I like that name." I agreed.  
  
"And for a girl what about Alanna?" He suggested.  
  
"I like that too. Aiden and Alanna, they have nice rings to them." I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that one was so short. I'm having a little trouble with this story. It will more then likely end in a few chapters. I hope you all like this all so far. Review please. 


	39. Night of Terror Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Finally, the good stuff. Aren't you all excited?! Look for my next chapter tomorrow.  
  
And finally it came. The week we would be fighting them. Voldemort had given us our robes, and on Friday night we were to be initiated. We were all frightened that week. We all knew that not all of us would make it out alive. It was a frightening thought. I looked at the people around me. Harry and Ginny sat huddled in a corner whispering. Ron and Hermione were kissing in another corner. My mother, Jack, and Misti sat in chairs. The professors were talking quietly amongst themselves. Fred and George had convinced their parents, and brothers to participate. The six of them were laughing at the twin's jokes. Narcissa had just arrived and was talking to Draco. I stood alone, and watched them all.  
  
"Everyone, it is time to get ready. I know that it is early, but we must prepare Mister Malfoy, Miss Rivera, Miss Rivera, Miss Scott, and Mister Calfire. Everyone to your places. We must get ready for this will be the hardest battle of your lives, and not all of us will make it out alive. If there is anyone who can't go through with this leave now, or prepare for the longest night of your life." Dumbledore announced.  
  
My mother and Narcissa helped me dress. I had to wear a long velvety black robe. It was slightly heavier then the robes I was used to wearing. My hair was put up in a high ponytail so it would be out of my way when it came time to fight. I was covered in black makeup. My eyes, my lips, even streaks of it were in my hair.  
  
"Wait, everyone listen for a moment. I know you don't really like muggle weapons, but if your wand is taken away, I have gathered enough guns for everyone. It will kill them painfully. I know that they are evil, but I don't want them to suffer a painful death. Yet later on it may be our only means of survival." Snape yelled so everyone could hear.  
  
We all took one and hid it away. By that time it was nine o'clock. We had one hour until we left. I first went to my mom. I smiled weakly at her and hugged her. I did the same with Jack. I said goodbye to all the Weasleys and thanked them for helping us. I gave Harry, Hermione, Nick, and Amanda hugs and wished them good luck. I shook hands with the professors and smiled. I Hugged Misti for a long time, and told her that I loved her. Then I went back to Draco. He held me close for the rest of the remaining time.  
  
"This is so hard Draco. I'm looking around this room, and seeing all these people. If I make it out alive, it is hard knowing that I won't see some of them ever again." I whispered in sorrow.  
  
"I know love, but don't say things like 'if I make it out alive.' You will be just fine." Draco kissed my cheek.  
  
"Don't you go getting hurt. If you die the only thing keeping me alive will be my daughter." I smiled.  
  
"I hope that we both make it out alive. And I hope that you have the baby after this. I don't want my little girl at risk." Draco sighed.  
  
"It's almost time love. Should we go?" I asked.  
  
"I guess. Let's go babe." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked outside.  
  
We were almost at the edge of the forest when Pansy stepped out. She had an evil smirk. She stood in our way and started to cackle. We tried to ignore her and walk around her, but it was no use. She continued to get in our way.  
  
"Parkinson, get out of our way." Draco demanded.  
  
"Why? So you and your little whore can become the heir's of Voldemort's throne?" She spat with disgust.  
  
"Pansy, get out of our way now." I snarled.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she grinned and looked at my rather large belly.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." I hissed.  
  
"Assuming you could even catch me. At the moment it seems all you can do is waddle." She laughed.  
  
I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her. She froze and stared. I laughed as she began to tremble. Normally I would make her go back to the castle, but she would see the others and immediately tell the death eaters. So I just kept it pointed at her until Lucious arrived.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Lucious stared with hatred at Pansy.  
  
"She was bothering Gwen. She has been doing this all these five years and I'm tired of it. After we are initiated I will deal with her myself. If its not too much trouble I would like you to lock her up." Draco took my gun from me and hid it before Lucious could see.  
  
"With pleasure. Now follow me." Lucious grabbed Pansy by the arm and dragged her with him as we followed.  
  
We walked deeper and deeper into the forest. I dropped a yellow jellybean every few yards. I wanted to leave a trail for the others. One that wouldn't seem too suspicious, and if Lucious asked what they were there for I would tell him they fell out of my pocket. I could just say that I had them because of the cravings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: what did you think? That was just part one of three. I want four reviews before the next chapter. If I get them soon enough it will be up tomorrow. So send in those reviews. 


	40. Night of Terror Part Two

Disclaimer: as usual, I do not own anything.  
  
A/N: I am trying my best to finish this and have a good story as well. Just to let you know there are two chapters left.  
  
Finally we came to a clearing. It was dark and was lit with several floating red candles. There were many men and a few women dressed in similar black robes, but ours were much fancier. I realized it was because we were special. We were like royalty. They were to be our servants.  
  
Lucious departed and went to lock Pansy up. A silence spell was cast on her, so that she couldn't disturb the ceremony. She cried as she watched Draco kiss me. We grinned at each other and went to see Voldemort. I looked at him and almost felt sorry that we would be killing him. He was very nice to us. He treated us nicely, and he did care about us, but one thought about the countless people he had killed, and hurt in the process and it was all gone.  
  
"Draco, Gwen, you both look perfect. It will be a few minutes before we can start. These idiots made a few mistakes, so we can just talk for a few minutes." Voldemort glared at a few of the hooded figures.  
  
"Not a problem." I smiled.  
  
"So, finally the big month. Our little princess is to be born." He laughed happily.  
  
"Yes, I'm so happy. I can't wait." I stated.  
  
"Once you are all initiated we will begin work. You can stay in your mansion. We just had it finished today. Draco will come with us, and together we will take down Hogwarts. It will be finished before September. Then when I pass, you will take over and the world will be yours." He smirked.  
  
"I can't wait." I grinned, but inwardly I was beginning to feel sick.  
  
"Are you fools done yet? I would like to begin sometime in the next decade!" He yelled at everyone who was working.  
  
"Just one more minute sir. We are almost ready." One of them quivered.  
  
"If you aren't done in one minute I'll hurt you and do it myself." He snapped angrily at them.  
  
They scattered about getting ready. There was not a single one sitting on their ass doing nothing. Every one of them busied themselves in the last of the preparations. And as they finished in a hurry he smiled and gave a warming look that sent everyone to their places.  
  
"Draco, Gwen, would you stand on the circle." He instructed, leading us to a red area that was higher then the other areas.  
  
"Now, both of you on your knees." He demanded.  
  
Draco immediately dropped to his knees. It took me a little longer, seeing as I was trying to be careful not to hurt the baby or myself. Then two large guys walked up to us. They bowed, and then they placed our hoods on our heads.  
  
"We are here today to bring two new members into our society. Please everyone, let's have an applause for Draco Malfoy, and Gweneth Rivera." A woman stepped towards us.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Then they all dropped to their knees.  
  
"Please rise now and allow me to place the mark of our master upon your faces in his blood." She commanded.  
  
I cringed at the thought. I didn't want that awful mark on my face. And if it had to be on my face I certainly didn't want it done in blood, not in his blood. It would make me feel so dirty.  
  
The woman stepped up to Draco and dipped her finger in the bowl of blood. She lifted her hand to his face and began to draw the mark upon his beautiful face. I couldn't bare to watch my lover have that done to him. I looked to the side out of the corner of my eyes. Voldemort was draining blood from his other arm into another bowl for me. It disgusted me.  
  
She had finished with Draco and was coming for me. Another bowl of blood was given to her. Her finger skimmed the top of it, and then began to trace the evil design on my face. The blood was warm. It was creepy, and I hated every moment of it. I didn't know what to do.  
  
As the minutes dragged on I noticed that the number of death eaters was growing. I noticed a familiar stance from some of them. Then I realized it was the others. I felt safer, and yet worse. I knew I was safe now, but I felt as if I was betraying them. I was with the enemy. I was joining them. It was a horrible thing.  
  
"Now will those of you whom are of higher rank, would you all step forward and place your gifts at their feet." The woman stepped back and joined the circle.  
  
The first person was a short man. He placed a set of small robes at our feet. I guessed that they were for the baby. I felt a kick in my stomach and tried to ignore the pain.  
  
The second was a tall woman, whom placed a set of jeweled daggers baring the dark mark on top of the robes. Then an average sized but very skinny man placed a few vials of some obviously poisonous liquid at the side. Eventually we ended up with the gift I have already named, large books of curses, swords, and then finally Voldemort approached us with his gifts, crowns. They weren't like your average crowns, instead of spiking up above our heads they draped down and fitted our heads perfectly.  
  
"With these crowns I am proud to announce that you are both now officially the next king and queen of the dark world. Now all that is left is the branding and the killing of an innocent and we will be finished." Voldemort announced.  
  
"Only when I die will these marks disappear." He told us, and I felt a wave of relief.  
  
He pulled out a wand and spelled the dark mark on our upper arms. It hurt quite a bit and I looked around at everyone who was staring at us. I noticed again a change in the number of death eaters. Only this time the number was much smaller. I was able to see a figure come from out of the shadows and join the others. I recognized the posture as Narcissa. They were all one at a time taking out all of the death eaters that they could until it was time to fight. I watched as my mother dragged a small one into the bushed, and she reappeared a minute later.  
  
"Luke, bring in the girls." Voldemort called when he finished.  
  
No one moved. There was no answer. He looked around. Slowly his face became stern and angry.  
  
"Where is Luke?" He yelled.  
  
Everyone cowered down, but no one answered. No one dared to say a word. He stepped out and looked at all of them and glared.  
  
"Something is wrong here! I had thirty of you when I started, and we had a half circle! Why is it now that I have forty-two of you and a whole circle now? Who here does not belong?" He asked.  
  
I could see all my friends reach for their wands slowly. I grabbed my wand and my gun. I saw Harry pull out gun and aim it for Voldemort as well as his wand.  
  
"Throw back your hoods! All of you now!" He demanded.  
  
At that moment Harry fired the first blow. The guns were apparently of no use on Voldemort.  
  
"You!" Voldemort hissed as he pulled out his own wand. The fight was on.  
  
A/N: Please review. I need another five before I can update. 


	41. Night of Terror Part Three

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anyone or anything.  
  
A/N: This is a sad one. Just a fair warning. This is not the last chapter. There is one more coming tomorrow.  
  
My heart raced. The fight had officially started the second Harry pulled out that gun. We all went to our positions. Draco and several of the others raced to Harry's aid. I joined my mother, sister, and Narcissa. They had placed a binding spell on Lucious, but he was starting to move. It wasn't strong enough. I join my power to theirs and he stopped moving.  
  
Words unfamiliar to me poured out of my mouth and into the air. One by one my mother, sister, and Narcissa did the same. It was frightening. I knew the words were helping us because the color started to drain from Lucious's face and his face showed a look of pure terror. As we finished chanting the spell our arms flew up and we were thrown back a few feet.  
  
Breathless we watched the effects of our spell. Lucious was screaming. I could see blue flames encircle him and it rose up to meet him. Then in mere seconds he exploded and we quickly got off our butts and started to help the others.  
  
I ran to help the men kill Voldemort. At the moment he had Harry, Draco, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonnagall throwing curses and spells at him. As I went to join them I heard a scream of pain coming from behind me!  
  
I whirled around and saw Hermione fall to the ground. I bolted in her direction and pulled her up and dragged her behind the bushes. She was breathing heavily and there was a large gash in her side.  
  
"Hermione! Are you ok? What happened?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Forget about me. I'll be fine. Go help them." She yelled at me and I quickly hugged her and rejoined the others in their fight against Voldemort.  
  
I pulled out my wand and screamed Adava Kerdarva. He winced in pain and snapped his head towards me. Lightning and thunder was heard loud in the sky. Then rain began to pour heavily. Within seconds we were all drenched. He growled in my direction and his wand came out. It was in that moment that I began to fear the worst.  
  
"Avada Kedarva!" We all yelled.  
  
His gruesome face twisted and he squirmed, but after a moment he stood up straight again. He started to become larger. He was twice the size of me and with an evil laugh he flung his hand out and knocked me to the ground.  
  
Draco rushed to my side and was asking me questions, but I stood up again instantly. It would take more then that to stop me from fighting.  
  
"Come on Gwen, we're getting you out of here now!" He picked me up and started to carry me away.  
  
"No, Draco we have to go back. We have to fight." I was back on my feet and racing back towards the action.  
  
Everyone was silent. They all started backing away from him. Draco and I watched from near the bushes. His arms were flung out and he had knocked them all to their feet.  
  
"Foolish children, did you really think you could destroy me? I am lord Voldemort!" He roared and everyone, even his minions shuddered  
  
"Everyone up now!" I called as I began throwing more curses at him.  
  
Quickly they joined me again. Our number grew. We went from six to twelve. I saw a look of amusement cross his face. He found this funny. He thought it was all a joke.  
  
I stepped back for a minute and began to perform a spell that would hopefully aid me during this time. I was so flustered I almost forgot the words.  
  
"In this darkness, in this hour, I call upon Scott Marcus's power, Give his strength to me, I wish to set my people free!" I chanted three times.  
  
Red light came from no where and entered my body. I felt myself become stronger. I felt my powers growing, and strengthen. I walked over and joined them once again, but everyone froze when they saw me. I was glowing.  
  
Voldemort looked at all of them and grinned, but then his eyes landed upon me. My wand had turned into a sword. I could feel the magic in it. It wanted to fight. It wouldn't be satisfied until it had destroyed Voldemort.  
  
I took a step towards him. He jumped back. I swung my sword around a few times to test it out. He then pulled out his own sword. It was much larger then mine, but I didn't fear. I smirked at we began to fight. The only sounds came from the rumbling sky and the clashing of our swords.  
  
"Clever girl. You called upon your father's power didn't you. It won't save you though. Your father's powers were evil. It will turn you evil too." He cackled.  
  
"No, it won't." I calmly stated.  
  
It was silent again as we stared each other down. Then there came a rustle from the bushes. Out came Hermione, and suprisingly Neville. His back was turned towards me, so I took that time to try and kill him. I felt the blade slice through him. He shrieked and turned his attention back towards me.  
  
"You little brat! I've had enough of this game." He snarled.  
  
Then all at once, everyone began chanting a binding spell. It actually worked. I stepped closer to him. I wasn't sure if he could break free. If he did it would be over and we would all die.  
  
I aimed at his heart and stared at him one last time. As I began to thrust it into him I felt something slicing into me from behind.  
  
I fell to the ground in pain. Draco was at my side and was checking me to be sure that I was ok. I looked up at him. He was crying. A tear dropped from his cheek and fell onto mine.  
  
"See what you all have done! If you had been with me she may not be dead right now! I tried to show you that we are meant to be, but you wanted her. You wanted your little bitch." My eyes landed on Pansy Parkinson.  
  
She pulled out her wand and smirked. Behind her I saw my sister. As Pansy had almost finished her spell my sister had pulled out a dagger from her pocket and had in one quick motion Pansy's head fell from her body.  
  
I could see Voldemort was starting to break free. I tried to stand, but I was too weak. I handed the sword to Draco.  
  
"You have to do this. I can't." I whispered.  
  
He nodded and looked at Voldemort with pure hatred and disgust. Voldemort started to plead for his life, and Draco gave a loud yell and brought Voldemort's life to an end! We all cheered and then he returned to my side.  
  
"Come on love. We've got to get you out of here!" He called for his firebolt.  
  
"No, Draco, I'm not going to make it." I whispered.  
  
"Don't say that. We just need to get you to the hospital wing." He tried to pick me up, but I stopped him.  
  
"No. I'll be gone before you get there." I shook my head.  
  
"But you can't leave me. We destroyed Vodemort. We saved our world. You can't leave me." He reached for my hand.  
  
"Draco, promise me that you will take good care of my girls." I pleaded as it became harder for me to breathe.  
  
"I will, and so will you. You're going to be ok. Gwen! Don't die on me. Don't you dare die on me!" I felt his tears.  
  
"I love you Draco. And no matter what I'll always be with you. Now promise me you will be the father that you never had. Promise me that they will be loved and taken care of." I whispered.  
  
"I promise. Gwen, I love you. Please don't die." He cried.  
  
"I've finally come up with a name for them. Taylor and Reese." I laughed, but it hurt.  
  
He smiled slightly and kissed me one last time. He kissed me so passionately. I brushed a hand across his face. He held me to him for another moment.  
  
"I love you Gwen." He wept.  
  
"And I love you Draco." I kissed his cheek.  
  
Then looking around one last time at everyone, I noticed that everyone was bruised and bleeding badly, yet no one showed any sign of pain. They all watched us and cried. I then whispered a few select words. With my death, my girls would be protected until they were in their father's arms.  
  
A puff of green smoke swirled around me, then I disappeared, and in my place were two beautiful little girls. Draco picked them up, and walked back with everyone else. And with one last glance behind him, he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That was so sad. I cried reading my own chapter! Just to let you all know, there is ONE MORE CHAPTER COMING. Don't stop reading yet. Sorry for the sad ending, but I really hope you all liked it. Check back tomorrow for the last chapter. 


	42. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this last chapter. If this is all too sad for you then read my other stories. They are much more cheerful.  
  
Today it has been ten years. Ten years since Gwen died. The girls and I are going to her grave later. It has been hard without her. She was the only woman I ever loved. She would be so proud to see her little girls today.  
  
Taylor and Reese are wonderful. They are the reason I can still stand to live. They both have my blue eyes, but their mother's hair. One likes leaving her curls down, and the other likes wearing it in ponytails. Taylor acts more like her mother. She is usually kind towards everyone. Reese on the other hand is a sweet child, but she loves causing trouble. The loves making people mad, and she's good at it.  
  
Last week they both asked me if we could go visit their mother. They ask about her a lot. They love hearing stories about her. I enjoy telling them.  
  
"Girls! Are you ready?" I called upstairs.  
  
Instantly I heard the stomping of my two little girls racing down the hall and then down the stairs. Taylor had a bouquet of roses. Reese had a bouquet of irises. Each of them decided to write a letter for their mother too.  
  
"You two ready?" I asked, making sure that I wouldn't have to turn around and go home for anything.  
  
"Wait! I have to go potty!" Reese raced for the bathroom.  
  
"Do you have to go too?" I looked at Taylor and smiled.  
  
"No. I went already. Daddy, do you think mommy will like the flowers?" Taylor asked as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"She will love them." I answered.  
  
They both chattered and giggled on our way. As we walked past all the other graves I read the names. Ginny Weasley had disappeared the day Voldemort was destroyed. Her body was found three weeks later. Lupin, Madrigal, and Jack had died also.  
  
I looked around and noticed everyone who was present that night had just arrived to visit the graves. Misti and Alex walked towards us, and gave me a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Aunt Misti! Uncle Alex!" The girls screamed with joy.  
  
"Hey, Draco, if you want we can take them for a while." Misti offered as she gave me a hug.  
  
"No, it's ok. If you want to take them I don't mind, but I can handle them." I replied.  
  
"Please Daddy!" They were tugging on my pants.  
  
"All right. Thank you." I smiled at Misti.  
  
Then I walked over to see Harry. He had a large bouquet of flowers for Ginny. Harry and I were no longer enemies. We had become friends after that night.  
  
"I miss her so much." Harry didn't even look at me.  
  
"I know you do. I miss Gwen too." I replied.  
  
"I remember she had a crush on me all that time. She was in love with me for four years, and on the night she died I realized that I loved her too. I was such a fool." He shook his head.  
  
"At least she knew you loved her. It would be better then her dying and never knowing how you felt for her." I patted his back, then went to see Gwen's grave.  
  
I stood there for a while, just looking at it. This was where my lover was buried. I remembered her so vividly in my mind. I remember that night that I lost her. She was brave, and fearless. Without her our world would be in darkness right now. Yet part of me wished it was, so that I could be with her.  
  
"I miss you Gwen. The girls do too. They ask about you all the time." I set down the flowers.  
  
"They love hearing about you. I often catch them looking through my photo albums. They love looking at the pictures of you. They are so much like you. You would love them Gwen. They are the best children that anyone could ever ask for." I set the letters down too.  
  
"I'm trying my best to take good care of them and to be a good father to them. Your sister stops by often to check up on us. The girls adore her." I sighed.  
  
"It's been hard these past ten years. I'm trying to be a good father, but it is so hard without you. I look at those girls and I see you. Two little versions of you. I wish you were here, and I wish you could see them." I started to cry.  
  
"I love you Gwen." I looked at a picture of her I had set there the year before.  
  
Slowly I was aware of them beside me once again. They both hugged me and I hugged them back.  
  
"Mommy was pretty." Reese smiled.  
  
"That she was. That she was."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that. Just to let you all know, I'm not writing another sad story like that for a long time. I cried reading my own story. How pathetic is that? Review Please. 


End file.
